Wholly Addicted To You
by FruchiSeka
Summary: When Sora finds a new neighbour moving in next door: neither does he expect to find a hole in his bathroom wall the next morning nor an odd attraction to who he sees through it. Will love blossom or will it be sealed like the hole in the wall? RxS AU
1. The hole in my heart the hole in my wall

**A/N:** What's this! FruchiSeka _**isn't**_ being a **_lazy bum_**? 'Ahem' ...Well, hello! I'm back... but what's this? A _new_ story for you! This was inspired by an advert which I'm not quite sure of what it was selling again. I'm hoping that this is something fresh from the usual norm. I know how hard it is to break free of that these days…

A short beginning chapter for you, as I always find it difficult to start new fictions off. They will grow in length to around my normal size length and I'm guesstimating this to be around 5/6 chapters long.

Well, roll your eyes southwards… and see what this crazy story is about x3.

_Disclaimer:_ FruchiSeka does not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the respectful characters. Square Enix does... Lucky son of a bi--.

* * *

**Wholly Addicted to you -****The hole in my heart, the hole in my wall.**

-

-

Within every life; lives a different story. Some may have more courageous stories to tell, some more sentimental, heroic, boring or dangerous. Some just downright weird.

Mine?

Well… it has yet to be told.

I'm a sitting duck, waiting here living my mediocre life waiting for that story worth telling. For those memories worth repeating. For those times worth my smile.

The name is Sora, and welcome to my ordinary, boring life.

…_Well,_ it's not **_completely_** boring…I still haven't received my mail yet!

…Yeah, so unless a rain of mini horny Sephiroth-droplets start falling from the sky as I walk out to retrieve my daily mail; I may as well reserve the optimistics for happier times.

Oh, in case you were wondering, the tall, cerulean eyed, long silver-haired man I mentioned just now was; he's the new customer I'm fitting for a whole new wardrobe. It's also an interesting fact that if he and I were to lie in my bed, there'd be a cosy 3 inches space between us. If I see things **_my _**waythough, that cosy three inches would be a _very_ cosy non-existent gap.

Talking of non-existent, what's up with my sex life? You'd think that at the age of 19 with nothing better to do than to fit other men into new clothes would at least get me onto a bed for the men to do a little 'fitting' of their own. Yet no, here I am still doing my job with the occasional touch on the chest after straightening a tie or a feel of a bum after finding some well-placed 'fluff' there.

Pathetic.

Anyway, enough of the side tracks, the mail!

Slipping into my navy blue Chocobo slippers, I shuffle slowly over to the door whilst stifling a yawn. Unlatching the door I step into the porch and pull my jacket off the coat rack and pulled it over my shoulders. I haven't failed to notice my mannerisms already matching that of a frail granddad, but it was morning damn it.

Oh, how I _hated_ mornings.

Anything earlier than 10:30 AM happening in the world would be blissfully ignored by me; who by nature would be wrapped up in my bed sound-o. Only, and I mean _only_ after at least two cups of coffee and a slice of peanut butter toast later, would I be willing to acknowledge the world's existence.

Perky, aren't I?

Pulling open the porch door feebly, I waited until the draft of chilly air to whoosh past me abruptly until I ventured down my front path. With the world practically singing with liveliness around me, I gave a half-hearted glare and pulled open my mail box. Was there something I missed as I slept soundly in the comforts of my bed in the morning? Why did everybody look so happy?

"Mornin' Sora!" I inwardly groaned as I looked up to see the girl who lived across the street from me. _Ugh…_

"Um…Hey Karu." I attempted. I said it as low as possible just in case I said the wrong na--.

"It's _Kairi._" She said as politely as possible, yet through those gritted teeth, it seemed a little harder for her. Oh! Do I detect a little stress, dear? Welcome to _my_ world…

The deal? I'm sexually frustrated.

It's not like I haven't had the offers, I'm just a picky little fuck who can't make up my damned mind! It doesn't really help that my sex appeal only seems to bonk the attention of girls. Why can it not call out to the guys?

Do they not _like_ cute? I've mastered cute. Did they want sexy?

…I can do sexy. I think?

Oh dear god, what if I _couldn't_…

I'd forever be looked upon as the sweet little brother the hot guys never had.

'_Oh Sora, you're like my brother …I'd see it as incest.' _And _'I said I'd protect you from all of harms way, not screw you until you're content.'_ Yes…I could see it all now.

Grabbing the mail, I slammed the lid shut and started up my front path again. I reached the step and flicked through what was delivered to my house. A few unworthy bills and an _extremely_ late birthday card from my Grandmother. Jeez… I knew she was on her last legs and all, but a birthday card that was late by four months was ridiculous…

I heard Kai… Kairu? Was it? Shutting her front door and momentarily looked up. I watched as she reopened the door, peeked out and then hurriedly slammed it shut again after catching me looking. One of my bills slipped from my hand in surprise. Sheesh, talk about permanent pms…

I sighed and bent down to pick up my stupid bill, retrieving it from where it landed next to a dazed looking snail; I straightened back up to face a huge-assed 'SOLD' sign being hammered in replacement of the 'FOR SALE' sign. Oh, that's right… next door was on sale after the little evil lady died. Good riddance to her… she was downright crazy.

Well, it certainly sold quick enough; she only popped it two weeks ago. Watching a moving van slowly making its way up the street, I rolled my eyes and closed the porch door. As long as they don't get in my way… then we'll get along _juuuust_ fine.

* * *

-

Jamming the key into my front door, I staggered inside and let my bag fall effortlessly off my shoulder. Heaving a huge dramatic sigh to no-one, I proceeded to take off my jacket and fling it in the direction of the coat rack. Whether it reached there or not I didn't care.

Coffee coffee _coffee._

Making a bee-line straight to my kettle, I plopped it on and grabbed the coffee jar. Aaahh, sweet bliss.

I rubbed my temples as I thought about today. I had to measure up this podgy small man who had a rough voice and wandering hands. I was tempted in measuring his neck a little _too_ tightly after I had felt his hand brush up the back of my thigh for the _third_ time within the hour. Taking a small sip of my coffee immediately made a goofy grin appear on my face. **_Much_** better…

_Meow…_

I frowned and looked over my shoulder. Sitting on the counter was Mog, my fat ginger cat.

"Hello, Mog… how's your diet going?" I hummed happily. That only seemed to result to Mog turning around grumpily and walking away with his tail held high in the air. Oh that's right… show your love and devotion to me by **_gracing_** me with your butt hole.

Yeah, he wasn't happy with me as I restricted his feedings to twice a day. What! Don't look at me like that… it used to be **_five!_** And I swear some of the neighbours were stuffing him with goodies too.

Ah well, it was always fun to tease him. What else was I expected to do when there was no one else around to? I picked up my coffee and moved into the front room. Placing my coffee down on the side, I grinned dopily as I saw Mog struggling to get onto the sofa. I _would_ laugh at his efforts but I was afraid he'd scratch my eyes out.

Yeah, he was quite violent when provoked. I once laughed at him for falling off the window sill so he later had his revenge by sitting on my chest when I was in bed. It was all well and good until I had difficulty breathing…

So I tried to conceal my grins as I helped him by placing my foot under his bum and lifting him up. He half grunted at me and curled up into a ginger ball.

So much for gratitude. Fat cat…

I was about to sit down when I heard loud movement drifting through my walls. It took me a good couple of minutes of listening to figure out it was my new neighbours moving things around. I drew myself closer to the wall to try to figure out what was happening.

My eyes widened and I jumped back when I heard a loud _crashing_ sound and then an angry voice after it. I smiled as I heard a few insultive words I could decipher travel to my ears.

Having fun listening to the commotion behind the wall, I rested the back of my head against the wall as I leaned there. It reminded me of when I had to move in; I had acted the same way, although my string of curses were a _lot_ more creative. Mog didn't come out from behind the sofa for hours after I trod on his tail and then fell on my ass in the process; obviously swearing beautifully as I went down.

Stupid tail…

I was shook from my thoughts as I felt the wall vibrate as something heavy was pushed against it. I nearly squeaked embarrassingly as a voice sounded _directly_ across from me.

"_The philosophy section here… cooking books there… Russian ones there…Hey, where's my porno's, Boy?"_

_**What the?**_

My eyes widened as I silently stood there, my cheeks slowly turning red. What a thing to overhear…

A muffled bark sounded through and I blinked a couple of times in surprise. He had a dog? Mog is gonna **_love_** that…

A few chuckles sounded next to my ear and I vaguely heard _"Just kiddin', Obly…!"_

I narrowed my eyes in concentration for a few seconds. Did I hear that right? Obly? What the hell did _that_ mean?

Feeling as though I was intruding in their personal business I returned to my sofa and flicked the TV on.

* * *

-

After having watched some, 'ahem'… _manly_ programmes (The Simpson's and The Moogle network, _Ssshh!_) I decided to make dinner. Well… I decided to _attempt_ to make some concoction of edible food. I wasn't a great cook…

Last time I had to make a proper dinner for my friend Tidus, we ended up throwing away the purple-looking home made tomato soup and _questionable_ burnt pork chops, and ended up ordering a pizza.

Hey… I didn't have time to be perfect at _everything._

Mog was purring around my feet with his pitiful looks, occasionally trying to pass through my legs but resulting to getting **_wedged_** in between every time. I suppose I could feed him a little early. I reached into the cupboard and squidged up the sachet of cat food before squeezing it onto his plate.

He meowed loudly before trying to get up onto his hind legs to sniff but gave up after straining. **_Why_** was I feeding this fat lazy cat again?

Hearing the ding to my microwave, I took the pot of beans out and spread them over my toast. I chuckled despite how boring it looked. Oh yes, Bon Appetite!

I ate in silence listening to the content grunting sounds coming from Mog as he cleaned his plate with his tongue and the occasional sounds of moving from next door…

Yeah…I wasn't kidding when I said I lived alone apart from Mog. Hearing next door was considered a hell of a lot easier when no other sounds were there to distract me. Not that I was trying to listen or anything…

Aaahh, poop. I rolled my eyes as I looked down to where a hot bean had landed in my lap. I looked around to see if anyone was looking, stupid I know, and flicked it to the floor and called Mog over.

"Oy, Mong. Uh… I meant **_Mog_**... Hoover this would you?" I pointed to the bean and he gave me an impassive look, yet plodded over anyway and sniffed it. Slurping it up in one swift movement, he licked his mouth and walked away. I sniggered. Well… at least he was useful for _something._

Some loud bangs were coming from next door now and it sounded as though they were hammering a few nails into the walls in various places. Were these walls as thin as I remembered them?

Apparently so…

Shoving my plate in the sink, I pranced around for a while. Yeah... when I'm bored I would just skip around the house and throw my body about here and there. Plebbish? …yeah, but it was fun!

Mog gave me a disdainful look through one peeping eye as he lay there next to the fire. I grinned at him and pranced over.

"What's up Mog? Watching me doing **_all_** this exercise making you jealous? No need for that!" I hummed and picked him up with much effort under his arms. He shrieked at me as I spun us both around laughing manically. It was **_way_** too fun to wind him up at times…

Looking rather ruffled as I plopped him down on the sofa, he glared at me (yes, glared.) and wandered into the back room. Ha! Loner…

_**CRASH.**_

"_Awwww man."_

I blinked and laughed. Next door didn't seem to be having much luck. I beamed as I plodded upstairs to take a quick shower. I sniffed my shampoo bottle before squeezing a blob into my hand.

Hmmm… _raspberry. _I would _eat_ this stuff if I could. Scrubbing it into my hair I let the smell drift up through my nose. Yum…

After a hard days work, my shower was my reward. Especially after that sweaty little man was trying to cop a feel…

I stood there for another ten minutes watching the water spiral around my feet before disappearing down the plug-hole before turning the faucet off and stepping out onto the cold floor. My toes made wet noises as I walked to the rack and pulled my fluffy yellow bathrobe over me.

Whilst scrubbing my body dry, I stood in front of the steamy mirror. I rubbed a small patch away with my wrist and appeared at my droopy wet hair. Smiling, I shook my head and let the water fly everywhere. My hair lifted a few inches now not so weighed down with water and I smirked.

I heard quiet humming drift from the wall and pouted a little. Was he running the same routine as me?

I stood and listened quietly to his soft humming for a while and hid a smile behind my hand as he apparently hit a wrong note and cursed. My new neighbour sure was **_weird_**…

I tip-toed down the hall to my bedroom and threw myself down onto my squishy bed. Aaahh…lovely. I snuggled into my pillow and snorted in surprise when Mog _meowed_ next to my ear. I glared at him as he smirked at me.

Well, okay … he didn't _smirk_ as such, but if he were human, I bet he would have.

…

I shrugged off my bathrobe and slide into my blue silk P.J's. I switched off my alarm considering it was Saturday tomorrow and I needn't be up for 7:30 Am for work. I sighed happily and pulled the covers up to my neck.

"Night Mog."

He grunted at me and I smiled. I rolled over to my side and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

-

"_**CRASH….**rumble…. plonk…rumble…"_

I yelped and threw my arms up in shock. What _Thefuck was **That?**_ My pounding heart was hammering against me as I tried desperately to blink the sleep away from me.

I sucked in a deep breath as I tried to calm my breathing. Talk about a wake up call! I glanced over at my clock and it read 9:30 Am. Furrowing an eyebrow in confusion, I let out a huge groan. It was only 9:30 on a Saturday?

God **_forbid_**…

I pondered over what had wakened me. I considered it being Mog falling off the bed but he was curled up in a ball on his side of the bed. Falling back down against my pillow I slid my eyes shut willing myself back to sleep; but to no avail. I was too awake to attempt sleep now.

_Great…_

I shrugged the covers off me grudgingly and rolled out of bed. I prodded Mog in the side and he jolted angrily.

"If I have to be up; then you can at least grace me with your presence." I half smirked. He must really hate me at times…

His tail flicked in annoyance and he rested his head back down totally ignoring me. I tapped my foot and decided to be cruel. "Fine; then your breakfast can go to **_sweet _**little _Pompom_ this morning…" Oh yes… I got you that time, fatty.

Pompom was a cute little white kitten from a couple of houses down. Mog _despises _her. I think it's because Pompom gets all the attention from the people walking by and Mog, despite never showing it, is actually a strokies-addict.

Yes, I've caught his quiet purring every time I give him a beloved scratchie behind his ear. He tries to hide it, being the '_manly_' cat that he is… but there's no missing it.

I smirked as I found him trotting down the hall towards the stairs. My eyes averted from him as I heard some crumbling sounds in the direction of my bathroom. Puzzled, I was about to go check it out when Mog _meowed_ impatiently from the foot of the stairs.

Sighing I decided to go and feed him before he thought it was a good idea to snack on my ankle again. The first time wasn't pretty.

I hopped down the stairs a few at a time and pushed the kettle on when reaching it. I skidded over to the cupboard and brought out a sachet of Mog's food and fed him.

I loved my laminated floor… the fun I've had playing skid wars with Tidus. Oh, Tidus was my best friend. He'd come round about twice a week to hang out after work.

Mog seemed to like him a lot more than me. I'm guessing that's because he butters him up with chocolate buttons that Mog can't seem to get enough of. Weird cat…

I heard the sound of faint mumbling from upstairs again and cocked my head to the side. I ventured up with my coffee in hand. I needed to brush my teeth anyways.

I trudged along the landing and pushed open my bathroom door. I took a step in but trod on something extremely painful. Yelping in pain, I dropped my coffee as I hopped on one foot holding my other tightly.

_Ooooww…._

Oh **_jeez_**, hoping around in hot coffee was a bad idea too… I cursed as one foot stung and the other foot was wet and burning.

"Um… Are you alright there?" **_ACK!_** I was so surprised to hear the voice that I jolted and slipped on the coffee. What followed next wasn't pretty… I slipped over and landed painfully on my hip. _Worse_ luck. Groaning loudly, I immediately began to rub my soar hip better. This just wasn't my morning, maybe I should have stayed in bed.

I heard a chuckle and my eyes widened, I looked up to see…

_Holy_ fuck…

There was a guy's head looking at me through a fucking **_hole_** in my **_wall! _**

"…Nngh."

I looked at him as though he was some kind of abomination and just sat there clutching my hip. I vaguely noticed droplets of coffee dripping slowly from my foot and the uncomfortable wetness seeping through my pyjamas. I groaned and sat up.

"I would offer you a hand… but you're rather entertaining to watch." The head through my wall exclaimed.

I winced as my hip twinge. "What the… **_hell_**?"

The stranger looked at me with a bemused expression. I ignored it and tried to figure out the situation clearly. When I woke up this morning, I had_ definitely_ **_not_** anticipated to wander into my bathroom and find my neighbour's _head_ sticking through a _huge-assed_ hole in my wall!

Not only that… but I didn't expect my neighbour to look so cute…

"Uh… maybe we should start over." The voice noted. I shuffled on my bum out of the wet patch and over to the side of my bathtub. I grabbed the edge and pulled myself up to sit on the edge. I looked down disdainfully at my now soaked P.J's.

A hand stretched forward in front of my face and I jumped slightly and looked at it in confusion. The man chuckled and smiled at me through soft eyes.

"Hey… I'm Riku, your new neighbour who put a hole through your bathroom wall. Nice to meet you."

I numbly took his hand, not knowing how else to react and shook it.

"Yeah, hey. I'm Sora, the owner of the house you appear to be wrecking." I grimaced yet couldn't help but smile anyway. I guess it was his nervous chuckling that followed after.

He rubbed the back of his head embarrassedly and gave me a small smile. "I'm sorry about that, I didn't know how thin these walls are; apparently very."

I smirked and shrugged, slowly getting over the shock. "Oh, I found out yesterday by that very poor humming of yours." His eyes widened and a faint redness graced the bridge of his nose.

"Oh, jeez. Heard that did you?" I nodded and smiled. _Hey_, shouldn't I be angry at him or something? He did just **_wreck_** my bathroom…

I watched quietly as he tried to hide his embarrassment and couldn't help but chuckle. Jeez, I don't think I _could_ be mad… he looked too innocent! I fiddled with the wet patch on my P.J's not knowing what else to say… although this wasn't quite as awkward as I thought it should be… there was only so much I could say to a neighbour I've just met unexpectedly.

He looked down at me and bit his lip for a second. "Hey, wait there for a second." Before I had any time to protest his head had vanished and was out of my sight.

Whilst I listened to the rummaging coming from his side of the wall, I inspected the wall quietly. _Sheesh_, he certainly didn't go easy on it. He or I could easily slip through that hole any time we wanted. At least 10 fat Mogs could at once too if they desired to.

A pile of rubble was scattered across my bathroom floor, and I could only assume over his too. I realised that it was a piece of my own bathroom wall that I had so painfully stood on in the first place.

I glared at the piece stubbornly until I heard the presence of Riku return. He popped his head through to my side and stretched his arm back through, with it he brought two fluffy beige towels.

"Here." He offered whilst softly pushing them into my arms. I quirked an eyebrow at him in question. He raised one eyebrow in return.

"Y'know, for your floor and yourself. That coffee can't be nice to have all over you."

I held back a chuckle as I accepted them nonetheless. Lookit him_ trying_ to be helpful…

"You know, I _am_ sitting in my own bathroom. I have towels here." I smiled innocently. Riku widened his eyes for a second before giving a hearty chuckle. I joined in too, just because his laughing was contagious.

"Well, that's true. I _do_ however have the blame for all this in the first place, so the least I can do is offer you my towels." He finished, nose twitching as the smell of cold coffee met our noses.

I grinned. Well… that was true.

I mopped the floor up, feeling a little guilty for dirtying his fresh towel, and dried my toes and arm with the small hand towel he gave me. I picked up the now heavy and damp towels and was about to pass them to him, before changing my mind and dumping them in my dirty laundry hamper that was tucked in the corner.

He quirked an eyebrow and gave me a weird look.

"I uh… thought I'd wash them before returning them." I mumbled out before rubbing the back of my head.

"Alright, but no turning them pink with a pair of red undies or something…I happen to _like_ these towels" He grinned and I couldn't help but pout a little.

"I do _not_ have any red undies…!" I tried to argue but it was lost to the sound of his laughter. I tried to stay angry but his laughter just seemed to bring out the calmness in me, soon I found myself laughing along beside him once more.

"You sure are clumsy, aren't you Sora?" he asked after the laughing died to mere chuckles. I gathered he was referring to my painful performance.

"For someone who knocked a huge-assed hole here" I jutted my finger at him, effectively poking him in the chest. "…I could say the same about you."

"You're not going to let me live this down, are you?" He smirked, ruffling my hair.

"Why should I?" I mused, watching Riku as he adjusted his position. This was so strange… out of _all_ the places I've made small talk to people; **_this_** was certainly one place that I didn't expect. It was so bizarre…

Feeling my bum numbing, I slid down the side and ended up sitting inside of my bathtub, from Riku's vision, he could only see my head and shoulders. Well, if I could only see that of his... I had to make it fair, right?

_Meow._

We both stopped smiling at each other and looked towards my doorway. There sat Mog, sniffing the air and scrunching up his nose with distaste… Ah yeah… Mog hated coffee…

"Why, Mog… what is the reason you decided to grace us with your **_superior _**greatness?" I enquired; locking eyes with Riku's surprised one.

"Mog? Interesting name…" He stated quietly before reaching his hand out and attempted to call my fat ginger cat over to him. I was surprised to see Mog wander over and sniff his hand, before head butting his head into his palm, rubbing it against him.

Riku chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"He's a people-loving cat?"

"No …he despises people."

"Weird." …That's what I thought. Mog decided then that he would jump through the hole to inspect Riku's bathroom. I panicked and called Mog back. Oh gods, how embarrassing. Riku watched him wander around and sniggered slightly.

"It's fine." I watched as he actually had the nerve to walk out of Riku's bathroom down his hall. I groaned and apologized. Riku was playing with bits of the wall and I took this opportunity to take a good look at my neighbour.

He had slightly muscled arms and creamy looking skin. With bright shining aqua eyes and soft flowing silver hair – he certainly wasn't an underdog in the looks department.

"Is that natural?" I mumbled out and gasped as I realised I had said it aloud. Riku's gentle eyes looked up at me in confusion, once realising that I had meant his hair as my eyes kept glancing up at it in betrayal. He smiled and looked back down to continue playing with the bits of rubble as though my outburst was normal.

"It sure is. Odd, huh?" I smirked, thinking of Sephiroth.

"Not really, I know another guy with the same hair colour. His is natural too."

Riku looked up at me surprised. "Kadaj, by any chance? Loz, Yazoo? Sephiroth?" He listed. My ears picked up on the last one though.

"Yeah, Sephiroth… you know him then?" He nodded.

"Good friend of mine. Met him through Leon. My ex's boyfriends' ex." I laughed. Talk about descriptive…

"I'm measuring him up for suits. He wants around 12 of them." Riku nodded. Truth be told, I loved silver hair. It was so different from all the other mediocre hair colours out there. The fact that it could be natural made my mouth water.

My stomach rumbled and I looked down uncomfortably. I felt my cheeks reddening and saw Riku raise an eyebrow.

"I think my neighbour is hungry by the sounds of things." He laughed and I groaned at him.

"No teasing!" He gave me a warm smile and raised a hand to lazily salute me.

_Suave…_

"Well, I'll see you around, Sora." He pushed himself off the wall and headed out of his bathroom with an air of elegance.

I sat there and stared at the hole. Well, _that_ had been interesting. It was weird at how easy I had actually found it to talk to him. Usually, I never really bothered talking to people as they seemed to irritate me or just ignore me completely. Yet this…

Well, this was just plain _weird. _

Looking at the floor and the random bits of rubble that scattered it, I sighed. Mog had taken a like to him just by **_one_** convincing scratchie… I had to smirk at that, that damned cat usually hissed at anyone. Yet still… to wake up and have a full-blown conversation with the new neighbour by using a hole in our bathroom wall was _definitely_ peculiar…

But what made this even _stranger_ to me…. Was that I think I was **_attracted_** to him.

As weird as that may sound, he had _really_ put a smile to my face…

Well, Riku… welcome to your new house, and your new neighbour…

With that last thought I smiled, and my attention was properly brought back to the mess that **_he_** had left on_ **my**_ bathroom floor. My eyes widened and I groaned loudly.

"_Riiiiikuuuuu…._You **_could_** have tidied up the mess you left on my floooooor!" I whined loudly.

With that, I climbed out of the bath and started to gather up the mess… but not without hearing that distant chuckle through the hole…

* * *

**A/N: **Well, there we have it! First chapter of my new story! 

Certainly an odd place to meet someone, huh?

Well, what do you think? Leave your feedback! Much love---


	2. The one with a cat, the one with a dog

**A/N:** Hello, FruchiSeka here Thank you for your feedback on chapter 1 of Wholly Addicted To You. I am pleased to find that you took a liking to Mog. Although I do not personally own Mog, I'm sure that fat ginger cat is out there somewhere xD;

Thank you to TurtleKid for reason's they will know why. Thankyou to AkaiUsagi for the beautiful fanart I am receiving, and thanks to all you reviewers!

**P.S** On my profile holds a link to my LiveJournal Account. Here, I will hold journal entries on the progress of my stories. If you wish to know how I am doing with these, then this is the place to check. Also it is a lot easier to answer any questions there than it is here. You'll get a response if you want one from there xD. It's becoming a Friend-Only soon, so just add and tell me I'll add back. Thankyou!

**Warnings** Dribbling one eyed-hobos. Mild language, yaoi.

* * *

- 

**The one with the cat, the one with the dog.**

-

-

Do you ever get those certain mornings…?

The ones where you wake up fully energized and find yourself wanting nothing more than to run around in your brightest pair of boxers squeaking out the lyrics to 'Simple and Clean'? Well, if you _did_ then you knew that it hit you at such random mornings that no matter _what_ you had to do to fulfil your schedule for that day; everything must wait until you had contently sung your heart out.

So _why_ then, did I find myself sitting at the kitchen table on one of these mornings shovelling in my coco-pops with nothing more that a hot red blush across my face?

_Well,_ funny you should ask…

For also another essential thing you must do before proceeding to prat around your house in nothing but your underwear was to make sure no innocent by-standers were graced by your demeaning presence. That, therefore, meant checking your house beforehand…

Oh, don't get me wrong, I _would_ be considerate and check – yet no one lived here apart from Mog and myself. _That_, as a result, brings us tumbling back down to the question of why I am seated at my table as I am.

Well…apparently the rules of dignity and etiquette has passed on a new law and had apparently, with much irony considering the meaning of those words – had forgotten to run by me.

Rule number 713 - One must remember to check the contents of the neighbour's bathroom through a conveniently well-placed hole in one's bathroom wall.

-Failing to do so will result to much hearty laughter from said neighbour followed by a few snorts hidden behind a pale hand. Embarrassment levels will reach high altitudes as you squeak and proceed to back away out of the bathroom door and stumble hurriedly down one's stairs in sheer disbelief.

Yes, so here I sat questioning my awfully bad luck and singing skills as I continued to inadvertently scoop up soggy coco pops with great displeasure.

Mog meowed with an amused tone as he sauntered through the kitchen door. With a heavy pounce did he manage to make it onto the kitchen table to study my coco pops with immense interest. When I possessively snaked my arm around the bowl and sneaked it closer to me, Mog seemed to snort amused.

Well, of course it wasn't an amused snort, as cats I'm sure are unaware of how to go around doing so. Yet, I find myself giving my fat cat these human like qualities solely out of belief that Mog wasn't _like_ any other cat. Other than his great need to scoff down anything in front of him like it was the last morsel of food left on this planet – my extraordinary cat had a unique attitude like no other.

Therefore I find it necessary to give him speech until one day out of the blue he decides to take over the job himself and spurt words at me.

_It serves you right, y'know. _

If Mog could speak, _that_ I am sure is what he would have said. He hates my singing, and his reaction it was at _least_ less embarrassing than what my neighbour had graced me with.

Furrowing my eyebrow, I groaned loudly as I remembered his trailing amused comments that chased me as I stumbled down the stairs...

"_Sora, there are easier ways to prove your love to me than 'walking on water', lend me a cup of sugar for a start!"_

"…_Oh baby! Don't go!" _

As his chuckles resounded in my head, my blush returned as I let my head hit the table. Out of ALL the songs he could have heard me sing… It had to be the cheesy love song which I had not-so-secretly come to love.

Mog stretched his paws towards me in a creeping fashion and I pushed my chair back to stand up, taking my bowl with me. Not one to be disheartened when on a pursuit for food, Mog flopped off the table and followed me around the kitchen.

After nearly tripping up three times, I gave in and plodded over to the fridge. I took out the half-used sachet from within and after shutting the door, I noticed the blue sticky note I left there two days earlier.

_--Sephiroth appointment changed to this Friday, **not** Monday – Don't forget. _

_P.S – water Cid. _

Uh… in case you were wondering; Cid was my plant cactus I thought I'd name after my boss. This cactus to me – reminded me of him completely. Sometimes he could be a right prick and downright un-pretty to look at, yet give him twenty beers and be amazed at how much of it he could store away.

…Yeah, whatever on my random shit. The fact **was**… is that it's currently 10:45, and I'm still standing around clad in my boxers, in the middle of my kitchen, with an appointment that was due 15 minutes ago?

"…"

…_bollocks!_

Dropping the sachet to the floor I ran for the stairs and I could only imagine Mog's horrified face as he realised I had no intention on feeding him his breakfast. Running down the hall to my room, I skidded and rushed through the door to fling open my closet door and rummage for some clothes. In a frenzy of hurried movements, I flung on some fitted blue jeans and a tight red hooded jumper. Courtesy of Yuffie's not-so-excellent choice of presents.

Glancing over at my alarm perched on my bedside table; I choked out a dismayed sound as it now read 10:55. Frantically searching out my hairbrush, I started to swoop it through my rebellious hair when a voice called out my name.

"Sora!"

I whimpered and ignored it as I continued to brush my hair into its usual state. However, the name reached my ears once more.

"Sooooooooooraaaaaaa! **_Sora!_**"

Not being able to ignore it any longer, I hurriedly started jogging to the source of the noise I expected it was coming from: My bathroom.

Pushing the door open quickly; as I expected, I saw my neighbours head hanging through to my bathroom.

Not as surprised as I should have been considering how late I was running, I managed to speak in a civilised manner.

"Yeeeeesss?" I half asked politely, half whined.

He smiled generously at me and beckoned me over with a wag of his index finger. Disappearing through the hole; I hopped foot to foot, as if deciding whether to go or not. Deciding not to be rude, I hurriedly made my way to the hole and peeked through it.

Riku was folding down his crispy white collar over his deep red tie. Straightening his cuffs on his fitted suit jacket, he flicked his hair out from behind his collar and smiled to himself.

I admired him briefly before biting my bottom lip.

"Riku is there anything wrong? I'm going to be late to work that's all –."

My sentence trailed off as I didn't want to sound rude. Oh dear God, Sephiroth was going to have my hide for this; he was very intimidating in his suave gentlemanly way.

I didn't want to leave Riku though, he sounded desperate as he called my name down the hall and I thought he was going to be hurt or something. Tripped over a piece of unseen rubble, or slipped after a shower and banged his head, twisted his ankle, scraped his knee….?

Yet here he is standing in front of the mirror twirling around to see how he looked from the back.

…

I decided to try again.

"Uh... Riku…?" I died down again. This was awkward. I couldn't exactly tell him to 'Hurry the fuck up', he was still a stranger.

What if I left?

Should I…?

My wrist watch tells me its now 11:05.

I bit my lip hard. I should.

Backing away from the hole, I turned on my foot and made for the door. I barely reached the threshold and didn't even get to decide my next course of action when Riku was back at the hole again, calling back to me almost worriedly.

"Sora! Wait!" I halted and turned to see his worried face and had no choice but to come back.

Damned politeness.

I practically jumped back into the room, urging him to continue.

"Uh, Riku….I'm really late-."

"How do I look?" He interrupted; a nervous smile seemingly graced his features.

_What?_

I- uh… "How do you _look?_" He nodded, inadvertently pulling on his sleeves to make them look neater.

"I have a meeting today; I'm hoping it will be successful – got to be a charmer today." He dragged me into the bathroom, when I'm incredibly late for a man who was extremely capable of destructing my office to relent to his impatience to my intolerable tardiness, _just_ so that I could tell him that he looked naturally _stunning_ in anything he chose to wear?

_Ugh…_

"You look… great, Riku." He smiled faintly.

"…Just great?" I pretended to think this over, and shrugged.

His eyebrows rose on their own accord. "How about exotic, beautiful, sexy…. Dreamy?"

I smirked, this guy sure was something. "Don't flatter yourself." I walked out of the room and listened to his amused chuckles.

"I'll take that as a yes then!" I heard him call through the wall as I walked into my bedroom.

I picked up my brush from the bed I had dropped it on. Giving my hair one last brush, I walked into the corridor and before making my way down the stairs; I decided to reply once more before making my way off to work.

"Take it however you want!"

* * *

- 

"This isn't quite like you Sora. When I came here expecting to find high quality service, I didn't expect to find my assistant dresser arriving 45 minutes _later_ than I myself had arrived! I suppose-."

You know, I wasn't _brilliant_ at deciphering techniques used in the pulling process, as I myself wasn't usually targeted _nor_ did I target anyone myself, but if I hadn't know any better… I'd say Riku had attempted to flirt with me.

_Flirt._

_With **me.**_

"Usually I would put any employee through hell and back for this unacceptable behaviour, but I'll make an exception for you, seeming as when you _are_ here, you provide excellent service. However…-."

I wasn't completely unaware of how this had worked however, as many girls have attempted this on me; what actually surprised me was… was that this was a guy.

A _hot_ guy.

Now, considering it could just be his easy personality between people he had just met, it _could_ just be an attempt to be friendly. Keeping this in mind however, I didn't mind the attention. Not one bit.

Despite it making me _very _late.

"I will have to inform your boss to prevent this happening again."

I was shook from my thoughts as Sephiroth's words finally struck me. Tell the cactus? Aw man. If he did that, then Cid would have my hide.

"Uh... that's not necessary, Se- Mr. uh… Mr. …Sephiroth?" I had completely forgotten that this guy didn't write down his last name on his identification detail sheets. Where it said last name, he had graced it with a big fat blank. I had also never heard any employee utter his last name either, nor did Cid address him by surname.

What the?

Ignoring my stuttered attempts to name him something appropriate, Sephiroth gazed down at me with a strong contemplative stare, as though studying my future meetings with him; checking if in fact, I would keep to my word.

Of what I could only assume that I do, in fact, keep my word, Sephiroth blinked and turned towards the fitting rooms, walking through to where lay some well-thought out suits for him. For my job, it wasn't as amazing sounding as a lawyer or doctor, but I was at least good at it.

People left me feedback, saying some weird sentimental sounding stuff about how I took pride in my work, and how I looked deep into the eyes of the customers to match my suits with their inner-soul's choice. How I would strive to please and connect on deeper levels until every last sewed-on button was fitted to perfection.

Personally, I think they're talking a load of bollocks.

I just happen to know when not to give some short-ass a pair lengthy trousers or when not to give some fat lady a well-fitted top. It was all logical, yet everyone needs to seek professional opinion for everything they do these days it seemed.

Walking in behind Sephiroth and glancing over the ten suits I had prepared the night before after he had left after the fitting. I had kept a similar theme towards the lain suits, yet slight variations were spotted between them.

Three of them were faintly pinstriped, whilst the other seven were plain in pattern. Definitely no tweed lay amongst these suits. Although eight of them were stark black, the remaining two were dark blue. Amongst them lay white shirts and a variety of different coloured ties, mostly of dark shades like emerald green and dark crimson.

Overall, I thought they would be the best suiting for the tall, muscled - yet lean Sephiroth. As his striking cerulean eyes studied the suits briefly, the only sign of my choices being acceptable was the quirk of the eyebrow and the slight upper pull on his

lips.

A soft 'Hmmm' escaped him lips as he picked up a black pinstriped suit with silver cufflinks and aqua coloured tie which near matched his eyes. Swooping the suit across his shoulder, he disappeared into the changing room and hung the suit up on a hook as he proceeded to remove his long black coat. I pulled the heavy red velvet curtain across to guard him from view.

As I took a seat and rested my chin on my hand, I vaguely listened to the sounds of Sephiroth unchanging.

All of a sudden, I had found a new neighbour settling down into the house next door, and much sooner than I anticipated, I had met him and was actually getting along quite naturally with the silver-haired man. He couldn't be older than 21 by the looks of things, yet I couldn't quite tell as our conversations have been quite brief.

Yet it baffled me…

This meeting of ours seemed like it had been pulled out of a fairy tale or something equally as weird. I had always said that my life was a story waiting to be told. Was this really it?

We'll see…

I heard Sephiroth let out a low whistle as he apparently studied himself in the body-length mirror.

"Oh Kadaj, are you regretting not accompanying me at Cid's now?"

Wait… Kadaj…? That name_ sounds_ it like it should ring a bell…

"Kadaj?" I asked curiously, raising my voice slightly so he could hear.

A hand appeared from behind the plush velvet curtain and slowly drew it sideways to reveal a _very_ attractive Sephiroth, eyes beholding mine.

"Yes, Kadaj. He is my business partner and my brother." Heh, I noticed how he referred to him first as a business partner rather than a blood relative. It then struck me as I rediscovered where I had first heard the name. Riku.

Riku had also mentioned Sephiroth too. He revealed Sephiroth being his friend.

Sephiroth smirked as my bemused expression. "Why the inquiry?"

I decided to tell him about Riku becoming my new neighbour, and how he had mentioned them both yesterday to me. Sephiroth seemed interested at least, his chin tilted upwards as he listened, occasionally he would glance in the mirror and adjust his tie or straighten an invisible crease.

"So I suppose he has mentioned Loz and Yazoo too, perhaps Ansem?" I nodded when hearing those first two names reach my ears.

"He mentioned Loz and Yazoo, I haven't heard of an Ansem though, who are they?" I asked with mild interest. Actually, I wasn't supposed to pester the customers, yet Sephiroth had yet to show signs of irritation so I kept the conversation up.

"Loz and Yazoo are also business partners, are also brothers. The four of us own a company in the hair-dressing line. More importantly than that – we are developers of hair products and have recently discovered a new chemical which is extremely useful in our experiments."

He stopped briefly to study me as though judging me trust-worthy or devious. I smiled innocently at him and tried to do the cute act. He seemed immune to all – but this didn't stop him from carrying on.

"Ansem is the CEO, along with me of course. Since Jenova became incapable of carrying on the family business – it was passed to me."

Usually this kind of life story would bore the crap out of me. Yet Sephiroth, being the intriguing individual that he is, held my interesting – and further more, made me crave for more. One part that still didn't seem to connect yet to this story made me ask.

"Where does Riku come into this? You said you were friends, so you're not related?"

They could pass off to be brothers, or dad and son come to think of it.

Sephiroth's eyes flickered with amusement for a moment as he studied my expression. "Yet again, that question never escapes my ears. Are you, perhaps, dying to ask whether we are brothers?" I didn't dare deny him the truth, I nodded meekly.

"He is a business partner, like the rest – but no, he is no brother of mine." I silently urged him to continue. Riku was part of their hair-development company? I wouldn't have guessed what with seeing him in that smart suit this morning. Yet now that I think about it, Sephiroth was ordering new suits, was he not?

"He's our model boy." Sephiroth stated with a soft chuckle. This gentleman stood before could easily pass off as the model of the company, and if his brothers share any of his good looks, the obviously they were more than capable of doing this job.

"Why aren't you?" I asked. He quirked an eyebrow at this, obviously amused.

"My Sora, are you suggesting that I am deemed worthy of gracing the cover of magazines with my good looks?" I felt the faint blush warm my cheeks and let my bangs hang over my eyes. _Whoops._

"Well, you aren't ugly, are you?" Uh, shut _up_, Sora! My blush worsened.

With a trained face, Sephiroth directed his gaze out the window which peered out over the busy streets below. If he had found my awkwardness amusing, he didn't pursue to worsen my situation. "My place belongs in the lab; I have far too much to do to be flaunting myself around on the cover of a hair gel bottle."

"Oh." I stated, non-too intelligently.

Obviously there was a lot more work behind making hair-gel's then it seemed. I always forget all the effort behind these cosmetics. I picked up another suit, this time it was a crisp black one with silver tie. I pushed the suit gently into his arms and he patted my shoulder before returning to the dressing room. When the sounds of him taking his jacket off floated to my ears, I chewed on my bottom lip.

"This new chemical you found, what are you hoping to do with it?" He briefly stopped undressing as though thinking on whether to answer. I sat back down onto my chair and listened.

After a while of silence, he decided to carry on dressing.

"It's called the Jenova-cells, named after my mother. It was her last attempt in the field of work and she had only recently discovered this resource before unable to carry on. The Jenova-cells is actually a stream found out in the hidden sewers of the abandoned city of Midgar. It was actually… a contaminated area, which my mother found herself wandering around when on a visit to her old home. When speaking to her two years ago, she had revealed that she had in fact fallen into a shallow area of the liquid and it had stuck to her skin amazingly well. Later she had found it not to stick to her skin – but to the fair hairs on her, holding together remarkably well."

I felt my eyes widen in surprise as he seemed to be speaking a fairytale. Contaminated water used for hair-gel? Should I wake up now?

"After reading her research notes, I discovered that she had only half completed the stages of stabilizing this liquid into a mild substance. I, of course finding myself drawn into my mothers work – finished the last stages of this development and now here I am, standing in your dressing room, being fitted for suits for meetings on sales for this new product." He finished as the only sound I heard now was him continuing to put on his new suit.

It was amazing how the world moves along isn't it? How some of our inventions are based off risks? The vaccination which consists of planting in a weakened _virus_ for our bodies to defeat and become immune to. The hair-gel which consists of contaminated liquid from the sewers of Midgar?

Insane. Yet insanely _cool_.

I heard him clear his throat and I saw the slight flutter of the curtain move. "However, if you share this information with anyone Sora," I watched those fingers reach for the edge of the curtain to reveal those intense calculating eyes studying me, intimidating me.

"…I'll have to kill you."

I felt myself grip the sides of my chair as my throat became very dry. I had no doubt whatsoever in my mind that he was capable of keeping that promise, that threat.

Yet as he stepped out in his new suit looking as sexy as ever, his face wore nothing but a smile, and no other notes but the sounds of light chuckles arose from his throat.

"Am I that good an actor? My, I don't know my own strengths sometimes." He smirked as he ruffled my hair. I let out the breath of air I hadn't realised I had been holding and smiled a lop-sided grin. Damn, he really _was_ a good actor.

"Heh, you had me going there for a second." I admitted truthfully, I felt a smile forming at my lips. I jumped up and went round the back of him, making sure there were no stray threads, and that everything fitted perfectly; which it did.

"These suits are exactly what I was expecting. Apart from being late; I knew you were the one for the job." I decided to take that as a compliment as taking it as anything different would get me nowhere.

"They all fit fine, no alterations are needed which is a good thing as usually there is always _something_ that's wrong." I smile up at him.

He looked back down yet appeared thoughtful. "Hmmm." He voiced quietly. He was studying me as though pondering discreetly at me.

"What?" I asked, somewhat nervous.

"Why does it seem so easy to trust you, I wonder?" He muttered more to himself than to me. I felt my cheeks warm slightly as I looked up at him with big trusting blue eyes.

"I don't know…?" He smiled and decided to return to the dressing room, not before I heard him murmur.

"Neither do I."

After finishing up, he graced over to the door and nearly walked through it until stopping and turning back to look at me as though contemplating whether to ask a question or not.

"Do you think… my buttocks looked too big in those suit trousers?" He asked, quirking one eyebrow in question. I choked back my laugh and tried to keep my voice steady.

"Not at all, Sir."

Seemingly pleased at the answer as he nodded his head briefly and disappeared through the door, I waited until he was out of ear shot before releasing my laughter.

…I guess he's taking the suits.

* * *

- 

Getting home was _not_ fun. Not fun at all. After watching Sephiroth leave and placing his suits in the delivery area, I glanced outside the window.

The warm glowing sun addressed me with its golden glows; I had to squint a little as I looked down at the streets full of people with normal wear on. If anything it was a little windy.

So why, pray tell, is it …that when I step out of the foyer, was I blessed by a strong blowing wind and a cold shower of rain that **_hardly_** eased up the rest of my journey home? I had practically legged it the rest of the way home after the third block of _trying_ to ignore it.

When I had reached the beginning of my road; however, the rain turned to light drizzle, and by the time I had stepped onto my pathway… it had temporarily halted its pouring.

Fucker…

I groaned and let myself in. I made straight for the kettle, preparing to refill my mood by the blessings of caffeine. I heard movement down near the fridge and turned to see Mog sitting miserably in his cat food bowl. He was occasionally licking the floor around him, his fat thighs hanging out around the bowl.

I would have laughed…

But the pitiful look he gave me made me rush for the cupboard to pull out a fresh sachet of food before he considered kitty-suicide.

I placed the food down by him and picked him up (with effort) to place him on the floor. I think he was wedged anyways. Turning back to my coffee-making after hearing Mog erupt with purrs, I sipped from my cup and almost melted right there. Ooooh - the wonders of coffee. Sliding my eyes shut contentedly, I just listened to the happy fat cat scoffing his food down and the weird noises coming from my living room.

_Siiiiiiiiip. _

_Scuffle… scuffle…_

_Siiiiiiiiiiiiiip. Gulp._

Wait._ A_. **_Minute_**.

The only living occupants who lived in this house were a grand total of **two**. Myself and Mog. Doing a quick count; it wasn't hard to figure out that both of us were present here in the kitchen, so what the fuck was that noise coming from my living room?

Deciding to take a huge gulp of coffee before heroically setting off to the domains of my living room, I looked down at Mog who was licking his bowl clean.

"Wish me luck, Moggie." I mumbled as I set out of the kitchen. Mog scoffed at the nickname yet decided to follow at my heels. He padded almost silently next to me, ears up and little nose twitching.

I paused outside the living room door and decided it was best to listen in. From within the room I thought I could hear a voice. Almost… _panting_. Heavy breathes was all I could imagine the sound to be as I pressed my ear closely to the door. It sounded as though something was walking around in there…

back and forth…

Mog sniffed at the gap on the threshold and after a while, as though realising something… turned around and scooted quickly into the kitchen. Obviously seeing Mog flee like that made me a considerable amount more nervous.

_Someone_ was _in _my **_house!_**

Oh dear Lord… I needed something to protect myself with before it was too late!

I retreated to the kitchen and picked up the first thing I could find. I took two steps towards the door again before shaking my head and placing the turkey baster back down. I don't suppose squirting an intruder in the face with water would get me far… even Mog seemed to shake his head in despair at me.

I picked up a rolling pin and with that made myself back to the door. I decided not to frighten the person just in case they had a weapon and wished at that point to shoot me to pieces after being startled.

"Um… Hello? I-I know that you're in there… could you please…uh... **_leave_**…or something?" I lamely trailed off. After listening to the continuous walking that did not stop during my interruption, I decided to try again.

"Uhh, I'm going to come in, I'm armed but I won't hurt you if you stay civil…"

_Ugh,_ I wanted to bang my head off the wall beside me. As _if_ Sora, you peanut brain! The _last_ thing a person who has been caught breaking and entering your house would want to do would be to act **_civil_**, for crying out loud!

As no bullet at that point came hurtling through my living room door, I decided to try entering myself. Trying to make little sound as possible, I turned the knob and poked my head through. My eyes nearly jumped out of my head.

There… running around my sofa in a circle… was a dog.

A **_dog!_**

Big, black and long-furred, the dog caught sight of me and jumped onto the sofa excitedly, wagging his tail ferociously. I bet one sweep from that thing and the floor would be spotless.

His tongue was hanging from his mouth as he panted happily. I walked wearily over to him and spoke softly.

"Uh… hi?" Was all I could say in my bewilderment. After all, what else _was _there to say when you found a sappy big dog that you had never _seen _before_ running_ around your living room?

The dog barked once, the sound reverberating around my living room. I winced and stood at the arm of the sofa, wearily holding the rolling pin out towards him. If he was going to maul me, at least I could be slightly aware before hand if he decided to eat my rolling pin.

The dog looked at it in interest and sniffed it curiously. I could see his wet nose leaving imprints on the surface of the smooth wood. Just as I was sure it was safe to reach with my hand to pat the dog, it ripped the rolling pin from my hand in one swift movement, dropped it to its chunky paws and then proceeded to leap up at my shoulders, toppling me over!

I shrieked like a worried girl at the top of my voice as I felt the heavy dog land on top of me, my head hit the soft carpet with a _bang_ and my arms instinctively moved to shield my face from the on-coming attack. With eyes tightly shut, I waited for the first wave of biting from snapping jaws to come at me. Yet all I felt was a hot warm tongue slide across the back of my hand.

I flinched and squealed again as the motion repeatedly itself over and over, the hot wet tongue sliding over my hand as the happy pants of the dog. It was…

**_Licking_** me.

This goddamned stranger dog tackled me in my own front room and started licking me? What kind of day _is_ this?

Deciding that it was dramatically better than being half eaten with no defence as the dog took away my precious rolling pin, I took up a shaky hand and ran it through the soft black hair between the dog's ears down to his shoulder blades. This only seemed to bring back the hefty motion of the dog's swinging tail.

The sound of it whacking happily against the side of the sofa informed me that he was just an over-friendly dog. The chinking of metal alerted me that he was, in fact, wearing a collar. A bright red one to be exact.

I fumbled around trying to capture it within my fingertips as the dog continued to lick my now uncovered cheek. Keeping my right eye shut just in case he wanted to try licking my eyeball out of my socket, I read the tag through my left eye, on it read only one word.

_Oblivion._

I could only assume this was the dog's name. I struggled to sit up, with Oblivion backing away just a little, enough for me to sit up straight; he immediately was back in my face, panting his hot doggy breath towards me.

Eugh, Dog breath! You heard of tic-tacs there bud?

I stood up and made my way to the kitchen, the dog right at my side. Upon seeing Mog sitting on the counter, Oblivion gazed at him with his inky black orbs before ignoring him completely. Mog only seemed more insulted than this than being chased around the house. He must have secretly been grateful though, running was not his forte.

Oblivion must like a challenge anyway. Mog couldn't give him this. The lil' fatty.

I filled up a bowl of water and placed it on the floor for this unknown dog to slurp at. He lapped up the water whilst I leaned against the counter wondering where the hell this dog had come from. He was too big for Mog's cat flap. Heck, **_Mog_** was too big for his cat flap.

No windows were ever opened usually, apart from the one in my upstairs bedroom or the bathroom.

Wait. The _bathroom._

Of course!

Riku had a dog, I had heard him yesterday! In fact, if I remember correctly… He had asked the dog where his porno's were, with that he had replied '_Just kiddin' Obly!"_

_Obly. _

…Oblivion.

_Duh_, it all connected now. This dog had come through the hole without Riku realising and had now made himself comfy in my living room. Jeez Riku… what will I find next, a pair of your underwear in my washing machine?

I couldn't help but feel my cheeks warm after that yet smirked anyways… aww, ickle Riku's undies!

After seeing the black dog finish his drink as he licked his chops, I decided to go see if Riku was in. The dog, after noticing me head towards the stairs, pounded up the stairs, past me and then turned a swift right as though knowing exactly where he was going.

Oh yes, definitely Riku's dog.

The sounds of his claws ticking off the sound of my lino flooring in my bathroom drifted to my ears as I walked in there myself. Sticking my head through the hole, I felt suddenly nervous. I hope he wasn't busy…

Yet again… it_ could_ be pay back for this morning.

I _was_ pretty damned late…

Making up my mind, I smirked evilly. I took one last look at oblivion, who looked up at me, and sucked in a huge gasp of air.

"_RIIIIIK**KUUUUUUU!**"_ I yelled at the top of my voice through the gap. The sound echoed through the bathroom and his house. When I received no reply after waiting in silence, I decided to try again, this time coaxing the doggy to help.

"Obly, be a cool dude and help out, okay? Bark your best, bud!" His tail immediately began to wag as though understanding my assignment.

It was weird how quickly the dog and I accepted each other, but I had always been good with animals (apart from my fat Moggie) and I always assumed enthusiasm towards dogs were the best kind of response.

"Ready?" The tail didn't stop so I took that as a yes. I couldn't help but grin as I sucked in a deep gasp of air. I had failed to notice however the sounds of shuffling up the stairs down his corridor.

"BARK, **_BARRK---_**"

"RIIIIIIIII**_KUUUUUUUUUUU---_**"

"What's this? The Mutt's howler special?"

"**_UUUUUUU_**WHOA!" The sudden appearance of Riku shoving his head through his bathroom door with a bemused smirk gracing his features made me stumble back in surprise. Oblivion, upon seeing Riku, pounced through the hole and jumped up to rest his paws on his shoulders, licking his face.

I pouted as I watched Riku chuckled and push Oblivion down gently. He had ruined my chance to scare him by rudely walking in and not screaming like a little girl! Hmph…I'll get him back one day.

The dog looked between us, panting with so much excitement I was getting worried he'd pass out.

Reaching down to scratch the dog between the eyes, Riku smirked at me. "I guess you met Obly then."

I leaned against the hole and nodded, amused. "You're just full of surprises, aren't you?"

"I try." Oblivion rolled onto his back where Riku proceeded to scratch his belly, the dog's leg kicked with such furious excitement that he couldn't help but laugh. Hey, can I try that?

"He was running around my living room." I stated, watching the pair.

Riku stopped scratching the dog for a moment and grinned. "I have **_no_** idea how he got there."

I smirked. "Maybe he did the _obvious_ thing and came around to my front door, grabbed my spare hidden key and let himself in?"

Riku laughed and got to his feet. "Yeah okay, wise-ass. So he came through our little hole here."

My eyes widened. No way is it being called _our_ hole; he was the one who put it there!

"Nuh ah, this is _your_ hole!" Riku put a hand to his hip in a light manner.

"My hole huh? Hmm, yeah, I guess. I'll promise I'll have it patched up before you know it." Obly had trotted off down the hall and stumbled quickly down Riku's stairs, I gathered by the sounds of his heavy paws.

As he turned out of his bathroom with a small wave, I returned it with one of my own and couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed by his last comment.

I wasn't quite sure whether I _wanted_ this hole to be filled.

* * *

- 

Curling up on my sofa cradling a bowl of warm sweet popcorn, I flicked my TV on and settled down. Pulling my heavy thick blanket up around my legs, I waited for Mog to jump and curl up on the blanket and stare eagerly at my popcorn. Which as expected; he did.

The weather channel was on and a short fat balding guy was on a stool pointing his stick at the places in which were being described. I listened for a while until he reached ours.

"In coming storms have been reported later into the night; heavy ones at that. Don't expect an easy night's sleep folks; this one is gonna be a wild one."

I groaned as his words settled over me. I hated storms. I hated the rain, the strong winds, and I _especially_ hated thunder and lightning. The thought of it made me want to curl up under my duvet and hide away from the world until I was sure it had passed.

I flicked over and saw that a random comedy film was on, snuggling down further into the blanket, and grabbing a handful of popcorn, I proceeded to watch it.

I usually did this after work. Snuggle up on my couch and rest peacefully. Sometimes I'd find myself listening to loud music or playing on my games console. Mog would always stay with me during this time. Although he may find me irritating at times; he must realise how lonely it must be for me otherwise.

I thank him for that.

_Especially_ on nights like these. Thunderstorms really did scare me. Ever since I had been lost out in one when I was five and ended up crying on the doorstep of the house only three doors down from my own. It had been scary at the time…

I continued to watch the comedy until I was becoming slightly drowsy. I could feel my eyelids growing heavy as the warmth surrounding me lulled and coaxed me to fall asleep. It was becoming that way and sleep nearly overtook me but just as I closed my eyes, I saw my lights flicker and the long low rumble of thunder erupted from outside.

My eyes widened and I sat frozen to my couch. As though ripping the sky open forcefully, I heard the loud sounds of rain suddenly hitting my roof from outside and groaned loudly as I knew the storm was _definitely_ here.

Mog yawned widely and looked up at me lazily, as though questioning _who_ the actual cat here was. I think he opted me. _Scaredy_ cat, to be precise.

Before I could poke him in the side, the lights flickered again and I squeaked. Uh… I mean I yelped out of surprised, no squeaks.

I stumbled up quickly and walked stiffly and silently towards my kitchen. The lights flickered and blackness surrounded me for a good five seconds before returning dimly. I took a deep breath in a small attempt to calm my nerves.

Horrible storm, damn them all! A loud rumble of thunder took its queue then to argue against me with it's noisy booms and I found myself almost yanking the kitchen drawer desperately.

"Come on, come on… where are you! Now is _not_ the time to hide!"

I know I kept a box of candles _somewhere_! Tidus thought it would be funny one time to completely cover the top of my cake with candles of all different shape and sizes. It was really funny up until the point where Mog decided to be nosey and we ended up chasing him around the house trying to extinguish the fire on his tail.

Damn, that cat had sulked for _weeks._

The lights completely went out and I found myself standing in darkness. My whole heart started to pound so fast that even the pouring rain outside couldn't drown the sound out. Feeling around in the drawer and finding nothing, I could feel the shudder run down my spine.

Oh gods, I was gonna die!

Completely in panic-mode, I ran blindly towards the living room, smacking my nose against the door frame in the process.

"_Son of a bitch!_"

Goddamned, _OW_! Glaring at what I thought was the doorframe I pushed through the living room and ran to the stairs. I heard a noise behind me but decided to keep going. Oh god, there was a crazed murderer lurking in my house waiting to pounce me, wasn't there!

Tripping up the first couple of stairs, I clambered up on all fours and ran to my bedroom. I leapt onto my bed and clutched the quilt to prevent the murderer from seeing me. A bright burst out light flashed beyond my window and I saw the lightning appear and disappear as quickly as a blink of an eye. The thunder rumbled and shook the sky and I squeezed my eyes closed as I pulled the duvet over my head.

Think! Where are my candles!

_Man!_ This smelly, ugly, unshaven, foaming-at-the-mouth one-eyed_ hobo_ was going to **_attack_** me if I didn't hurry!

Jumping up so quickly that I felt disorientated – I jumped to my floor and rummaged through my wardrobe. The wind was pushing hard around outside and the rain was really coming down. I bet this excited my soon-to-be-killer!

Finding nothing, I darted out the room and screamed loudly as I saw a figure near the stairs. I stopped halfway through as I realised it was Mog sitting on the banister.

Was he **_trying_** to scare the _shit _outta me!

I swept briefly past him and into my bathroom. Grabbing the cosmetics drawer, I yanked it open and rummaged through there. Dear lord, he was going to catch me any minute!

"Where arrrrrrrrrreeeeeeee yoooooooou!" I groaned loudly, pushing the soap box out of the way to dig further.

"Uh… right here?"

**ACK! **

I spun on the spot and flailed my arms around trying to keep my distance from whoever was going to attack. I heard laughing and flapped me arms about quicker.

"Heh, Sora… what are you doing, you goofball?"

**_Wait_**…

I slowly brought my arms to a halt and brought them back to my sides. I squinted through the darkness.

Heh… hey Riku.

I tried to compose myself a little better and dismissed his question with a question of my own. "What are you doing here? You _do_ have other rooms apart from your bathroom, right?"

My eyes were adjusting to the dark easier now and I could make out his pale face and sleeveless shoulder. I sat down on the toilet as I watched a cocky grin form at his lips.

"Yeah, but it's hard to find peace in them when your next door neighbour seems to be on a deranged _rampage_ next door, I came up here after hearing you yell for the _third _time. Are you okay?"

Man, was I glad it was dark in here! Perfect concealment for this stupid blush on my face.

"Yeah, I was just looking for candles, that's all. Heh… I've got a black out." Riku leaned against the crumbled rubble and smiled.

"Sora, I think we're _all_ having a black out."

There came a thumping noise up my stairs and I yelped a little when I heard it, scooting back as far as I could on my toilet, drawing my legs close.

"What's wrong?"

"Well I was innocently eating popcorn and I heard a noise and now there's a crazy-psychopathic-dribbling-hairy fat one-eyed **_hobo_** with a sharp garden rake trying to _swallow_ me **_whole_**! Hobo! In my house! Hobo in my house!" I tried to explain so quickly that I was nearing hysterics after I had finished. What had I done?

"Uh…"

"I didn't steal his goddamned shoe!"

"Sora…"

"He's-!"

"**_Sora_**! Get a grip! There is no hobo in your house… look, it's only Mog!" It was only then that I had realised that Riku's hand had perched itself securely on my shoulder squeezing it gently. I felt some of the tension leave as I saw Mog sitting in the threshold, bright blue eyes gleaming at me as though amused at my terrified state.

That little bastard… No treats! No scratchies! I mean it!

"Did you find the candles?" Riku interrupted my stare-down with Mog as I turned to blink at him in surprise. Slamming the drawer beside me a little harder than intended, I shook my head.

"So this hobo is now gonna eat you for breakfast, right?" He chuckled. What the! He was laughing in my time of despair! How could he!

"Hey! I'll have you know I wasn't making this up! I totally saw him!" Riku just rolled his eyes yet ruffled my hair gently.

The thunder boomed angrily and the rain hit so fast that I was sure we'd be flooded by morning. _Gulp._ I felt the hairs on the back of my neck rise and shivered despite trying to prevent it.

Riku noticed however and frowned. "You're all shaken up. Not keen on thunderstorms or something?" I shook my head and lowered my gaze to the floor. I couldn't help it, even though it _was_ quite childish. If he had a problem with it then he has no one to blame but himself! He wouldn't be any wiser of my childish fear if he hadn't put that stupid hole there…

"You know, I have candles this side. _Plenty,_ in fact."

Alright, no need to _brag_, sheesh.

"-I'm pretty sure the last time I checked, there wasn't any _smelly_ one-eyed hobo running down my corridors either."

Well, I'll call some sort of exterminator in the morning or something, Hobo-Busters or someone.

Riku seemed to hover on the spot for a second or two and then with a soft smile on his face, he leaned a little further through the hole and patted my shoulder.

"Sora, come through my hole."

…WHAT **_THE_**-!

My face exploded into a fierce blush and I choked on thin air. What did Riku just say? I looked at him in bewilderment. He raised one slender eyebrow.

"Why do you look so surprised? We _did_ agree this hole was _my_ responsibility, after all…"

I gaped at him in disbelief as I realised that he wasn't trying to suggest …well… **_that._**

Oh Jeez, I feel **_so_** stupid!

As I hid behind my bangs, I peeked up at him and watched him pivot around and disappear through the hole. I stood up slowly and took one step before Riku's head popped back through.

He smirked. "Oh, and bring the cockporn."

"_**WHAT!**"_

"I said bring the popcorn."

With my blush reaching _dangerously_ high levels, I groaned. **_This_** was going to be one weird night.

* * *

- 

**-To be Continued-**

**A/n:** Thankyou for reading! If you are sane enough after reading **_that_** then tell me what you think! xD Mog sends his love-- So do I.

Read&Review!


	3. The one who wins, the one who loses

**A/N:** - Rahaha! I'm glad you seemed to like the ending of chapter 2 huh? Thankyou for the overwhelmingly brilliant feedback! TT

This one is pretty short - The shortest yet! But I hope it doesn't lack in any department! I apologize for mistakes - I'll re-re-read this later and make a list of thoseI have missed... correct later. This chapter is perhaps not so humorous... but more... what exactly? ;D

* * *

**Wholly Addicted to you Chapter 3 - The one who wins, the one who loses.**

**

* * *

**

"I'm going to walk into something…"

"No you're not. Trust me."

"How can I be so sure…?"

"Come on Sora, it's just a black out. No one is clumsy enough to bash into walls."

Well, says _you, _Mr. **_Rikuuu_**. I'll have you know I'm **_plenty_** clumsy enough to do so! In fact… my nose _still_ throbs from my earlier acquaintance with my wall!

I sucked in a long silent breath as Riku pressed closer to me as we walked slowly down his landing. I had no idea where we were heading, but as long as no hobo popped out from within this stupid darkness… then I'd be fine. His fingers gently gripped at my elbow as he steered me in a left turn.

"Watch it, stairs approaching."

As we approached his stairs, I could hear the heavy panting sounds of Obly, blinking through the darkness, I could spot two shiny white dots floating half way down the stairs, these were I'm guessing – his eyes.

Taking the stairs very slowly, we eventually made it to the bottom, not without Obly making the task twice as difficult as it should have been by running around us happily.

"Take a left." Did he even have to bother verbally directing? His fingers curled around my elbow were practically doing all the steering anyway.

We crossed an unknown threshold and he let go of me. I pigeon-stepped forward, as I saw Riku walk past me into the darkness. The rain was still loudly hammering down outside around us, and every now and then the sounds of booming thunder was heard. A cold draft blew gently through the house and I shuddered.

My knees hit a soft squidgy surface just as a gold flicker of light noisily made its presence known. My eyes seeked it immediately and Riku stood there cradling a match with had been lit. He leaned down and proceeded to light six blood red candles that sat upon his coffee table.

It was only then that I had realised I had reached the sofa's armrest. I manoeuvred around it and idly perched my bum on the edge. The room emitted a golden glow now. The corners still shrouded with darkness, but the majority of it we could see in.

Yay!

Riku shifted around coffee table and sat down beside me just as Obly pounced up in between us. Acting on habit, my fingers immediately came up to bury themselves into the dog's soft black hair.

"Does it happen often?"

My eyebrow rose in question. "What?"

Riku nodded his head in the direction of the curtain-covered window. "The thunderstorms around here."

I shifted back a little to make myself comfortable and looked over at Riku. "Sometimes, once every month at least." He nodded and relaxed further into the soft sofa, he studied the flickering candles, letting out a deep sigh as the flames danced in the reflection of his eyes.

_Damn_, he certainly was pretty.

The silence drowned us for a short while and before I knew it, I was attempting conversation.

"So…"

…

I trailed off as I couldn't think of anything decent enough to say. Oh dear lord… _Stupid!_

Riku smirked as he looked over at me and found I wasn't going to continue. "So…" He echoed back. I opened my mouth to speak yet closed it again after my scattered brain refused to give me anything.

Riku chuckled as he watched me fighting with myself. "Watch out Sora, don't faint from thinking too hard." He smirked.

Oh! This guy had some nerve! Just to think he made me come through hi-**_this _**hole in the middle of a black-out just to wind me up! Well, what _else_ did he do it for?

I frowned. ""Hey, for all I know, you could be a psychotic stalker who has cleverly lured me into your layer to have your way with me!"

Riku raised an eyebrow and I could see his lip quirk up into an amused smirk. "You think so?"

I laughed quietly and took the role of acting innocently back at him. "Possibly."

Riku 'hmmed' quietly, raising his head in thought. "Well, maybe I am."

I nod in agreement, a smile creeping to my face.

"Maybe you are."

"I think I am."

"You think?"

"Sure." He smirked and before I could even consider _why_ he had suddenly pushed himself up and closer towards me menacingly – he made an attempt to grab me. I squeaked and jumped up quickly, laughing as I ran behind the back of the sofa.

Throwing myself down on the floor, I went silent. My heart was thumping with the sudden excitement, and I saw Riku's head pop out from round the side of the sofa. My eyes widened as I crawled quickly around and away from him.

I couldn't help but chuckle at how immature we were being. Here he and I were, the two of us practically strangers – crawling around his sofa like little children! This was insane!

…It didn't stop me from giggling and crawling away as I saw Riku's arm swipe at my ankles from around the other side. My knees rubbed against the soft carpet and a pleasant heat warmed them from the draft. As I wiggled myself back round to the back of the sofa, I waited for Riku.

…

As I quietly released my uneven breathes, my ears perked out for any signs of him, yet none came.

Where had he gotten too—**_ACK!_**

I squawked loudly as a hand grabbed my shoulder and I was pulled roughly up, I realised that the attacking hand had come from somewhere above and I recognised the hearty laughter coming from Riku as he pulled me over the back and onto the soft cushions of the sofa below. I landed half on the couch and half on Riku yet had no time to gather my bearings as he swiftly clambered on top of me and released his relentless attack of tickles…

_**Ah!**_

I screamed in his face to stop as those jabbing fingers poked at my ribs and armpits – my voice tearing out into painful laughter as I struggled to breathe through the racquet. My protests were mingled in with his laughter and my own and the joyful tears leapt to my eyes and glossed them over.

"Ri-Riku! _Stop_…St-**_Stop!" _**I chimed in through gasps of air.

Eventually he gave way and collapsed heavily onto the spot beside me. Silence would have swirled peacefully in the room had it not been for Riku and my own heavy breathing. Now and again either one of us would chuckle.

I looked over at him and tried to look upset but couldn't help that persistent smile that graced my face.

"Aren't you a little **_old_** for tickling people?"

"As guilty as you are for enjoying it..." Riku smirked.

He watched the shadows dance over the wall as I watched him. Although I had been trying to avoid saying anything; this guy really did have quite the elegant beauty about him. His admirable silver hair was by far the most stunning I had ever seen, and his eyes were so sharp - shining with interest and intelligence that I couldn't _help_ **_but_** feel attracted to.

The wind howled loudly and the house creaked as most houses usually did. I studied the flames licking the wax off the candles for a while as I regarded my situation about Riku.

This guy just seemed to swoop in from no where, take a chunk out of my wall, abuses me with tickles, cause havoc in my small life **_and_** charms his way into my feelings… yet still walks away innocently? _Pffft_, **_how?_**

I swallowed and felt my dry throat. Heck, I felt like I had run a mile after all that! _Man,_ I'm so lazy. I blame this **_entirely_** on the presence of Mog.

What I needed was a niiiiice cup of cooooffeeeeee…. Hmmm, I could practically taste it now!

I licked my lips and poked Riku lazily on the thigh – this being the closest thing I could reach.

"Hey Riku, do you have any coffee? I'm really thirsty."

Those sharp liquid eyes flickered over to mine and eased with an amused expression. "Sora, if I had the powers to blow you a steaming cup out of my ass, I would… but I don't and we're having a black out, remember?"

I stuck my tongue out at him through the dim light and he mocked me back. It must have been something to do with the thunderstorm. It just conjures up a feel of nostalgic memories of being two and a half foot from the ground of the cool grassy fields running away bare footed and giggling, dodging between the fat droplets of rain as you rush to get home before the first wave of lightning soars through the sky.

It just makes you feel more childish, really.

"So hey, I heard there's this really great TV show that starts today, you up for watching it?"

"Uh... I think you're missing the point of this Sora."

* * *

"Finished up with Sephiroth today, by the way. He bought loads of my suits." I stated 

as I twiddled my hands around in my lap and watched Riku's face.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, he said he knew you, you work for him right?" My insides tweaked in excitement as I watched that slender eyebrow rise.

"He told you then, it seems. That guy's gossip spreads as fast as his damn hair grows." I brought my hand up to 'scratch my nose' as I attempted to hide my grin. As if I wasn't going to have some salesman screaming in my face to buy a magazine with Riku gracing the front cover anyways.

"If it isn't one thing, it's the other with him." Oh dear, Riku's ranting… has he forgotten I'm here?

"I swear one day he'll find something wedged up his ass and it _won't_ be pleasurable."

I tried to pull my lips into a straight line but they were having none of it, as soon as I tried the smirk was right back again.

"Uh Riku--."

""Perhaps a boot…"

"Riku."

"Or a cactus… oh, I like it…Yeah, a cactus. Perfect."

"_**Riku!**"_

Said retard seemed to come out of his thoughts, he blinked and his eyes travelled to land on me. Seriously, he was so spontaneous at times. He sighed and raked a hand through his hair, I watched timidly… he was so pretty too.

He smirked at me.

"_Fantastic_ ass though."

Oh gods, Riku… you perverted little—

_Eh_. It's true though. That man _does_ have a scrummy little bummy.

Oh how I'll miss it…

"He's coming over tomorrow actually…" Riku said, eyes a little unfocused as though just remembering.

Ah, maybe not…

* * *

"Favourite colour?" 

"Easy, red. Yours?"

"Hmm, it varies. So… what about luck?"

"Huh?"

"Luck. Do you have any? Good at winning games or anything like that?"

"Nah, terrible. I haven't won a single thing in my entire life."

"Shit man, you got an evil aura lingering over your shoulder or something?"

I shrugged and stretched my aching limbs out as I resettled myself on Riku's couch. An hour had passed since I first crossed over to Riku's house and for the majority of it we had decided to play 'know your neighbour.'

If I think back at what I have discovered about said neighbour, I end up frowning. All I had managed to scrape together was that he was a great lover of Frosties, that _no_ he does _not_ straighten his hair, his dentists name was miraculously named Cid (that admittedly freaked me out a bit) _all_ his favourite numbers, colours, phrases and even seasons _varied_, that he had over 33 Gundam models (The _geek!_) … and absolutely positively swear-down-to-the-Omega himself was NOT! And (yes, he repeated) **_not_** a lover of the Spice Girls.

_Pffft_… as if I believed that last one.

Now as the amount of possible questions were narrowing down, the silence was slowly creeping around us now and again.

"I'm very lucky when it comes to games. I won seven games of twister in a row! The sponsors had to _drag_ me away so that others could have a chance! Oh yeah, flex-_i-**ble**_."

"Really?"

"Yeah, _really_."

"…Like a pretzel?"

"Just like that."

I rolled my eyes yet couldn't help but chuckle. Damn this guy sure was a show-off, in fact by the way he was acting, I was amazed at how innocent this conversation was being.

Usually it always hit the gutter after having introduced your name…

I'm glad this was different, maybe Riku _was_ different…

"So…" He breathed.

"…So." I echoed back.

"Virgin?" I blinked.

"Mary?"

Riku chuckled and smiled warmly at me. "Uh… no, the kind that _isn't_ located in the Bible."

"Oh."

…Maybe not. So much for that long lost epiphany.

"Well?"

"Uh… _Pffft_. What you on about bro? I've brought**_ so_** many girls home to my sack that there are _two_ indents in my mattress, catch my drift?" Riku raised one slender eyebrow at me and his lips tugged up into a very smug look.

"Either that drift was sucked in by your unstoppable mouth, or you're lying, _bro._"

_WHAT_ THE-! That was _completely _convincing, wasn't it?

"…"

"…"

"Uh, fine, so what! I'm just waiting for Mr. Right! Better than having to--!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold your trap a minute. **_Mr_**. Right?"

_Guh. _I'm going to pass out from blood loss if I keep up all this goddamned blushing! Defence! Calling all defence shields!

I crossed my arms and stared defiantly. "Got a problem with that?"

Riku pushed back slightly into the soft sofa and smirked easily. "None at all."

The silence that followed wasn't completely comfortable, but it still made me feel slightly better.

I had secretly been hoping as such that Riku hadn't had a problem with homosexuality, and as he revealed that he hadn't, the small flutter in my stomach was inevitable.

I smiled to myself even as the new waves of thunder sounded above the house. Hmm… it really wasn't slowing down anytime soon.

"Let's play a game."

My eyes widened slightly at the sudden sound of Riku's smooth voice.

"What?"

"A game, y'know… to pass time."

"But I suck at games." I grimaced.

Riku smirked at me and his pale face flickered with a soft golden glow. "We'll just have to change that."

"Okay, but no Soul Caliber for me, I can't play beat em ups for the life of me."

"…Oh no Sora, _this_ kind of game requires no electrical consoles, besides, Power out says no."

Oh yeah, keep forgetting that…

I was surprised more over the fact that we didn't need a console, usually when someone cried out 'game' to me, that _someone_ was usually Tidus and that _game_ was usually a beat em up.

Riku knelt up onto his knees and shuffled closer towards me until his knee lightly bumped mine. I felt saliva hit the back of my throat as I swallowed hard when he leaned forwards and grinned.

"Riku--."

"So. The rules are simple," He interrupted.

"You, my friend, along as every other human, have a security bubble called personal space."

Yeah, and you are currently evading mine right now…

Riku brought up his left hand and stretched his index finger towards me. "So what you do is lie down, and I can get as close to you as possible-."

I gulped.

"-Without touching you."

With that he brought his finger so close to my nose I felt the small brush of coldness.

"If you don't make a sound of protest for 10 whole minutes… you win, however… If you _do_ make a sound…the winnings go to me." I felt the hairs on the back of my neck raise on their own accord. He was only on the example and I felt my body already suppressing the urge to shudder.

"What are the winnings?" I enquired nervously. Riku seemed to ponder over this, holding that tantalising finger to his chin in thought, his wandering eyes fell back onto mine and a smile followed.

"Dinner tomorrow night. Loser cooks."

Before I even got the chance to consider this, my shoes were being taken from my feet, my socks followed briefly and I felt the cold air brush between my toes. I wiggled them as I watched Riku tie his hair up into a loose ponytail. Loose strands fell back around his face as he talked to me,

"Take your shirt off." My eyes widened.

"What! Riku, I'm not-."

"Just do it, we're both guys… besides – it makes things more… challenging."

I grumbled and yanked my hooded tee over my head throwing it to the floor. I looked up to find Riku's nipples watching me as he threw his own to the floor… _ugh…_ a sharp pang made itself known in the base of my stomach and I fought to control it.

'_Just another guy's chest… it's just another guy's chest…' _I weakly chanted in my head yet quickly discarded any thoughts as Riku grinned at me easily.

_It's **Riku's** chest…_

My heart twanged.

"Ready?" He breathed.

I stayed silent as Riku gripped my ankle and started to pull me gently to lie down on my back. As my nerves started to kick in ten-fold, my ears picked up on the heavily tense (for me only, no doubt) atmosphere surrounding us in this semi-dark room.

I could clearly tell that this wasn't the usual _game_ one would play with a newly acquainted neighbour, but as I gazed through my fringe that lay astray across my face and peered up into the guy's eyes that now seemed to sport a pure look of challenge… I felt the cold air fill my lungs as I sucked in a huge gulp of air, ready to go.

"Good." He smirked and with that, he was out of sight.

I briefly wanted to sit up and seek him out through the shifting dimness, but something was keeping me from doing so… not anything by force, I just couldn't bring myself to move. My senses seemed to double as I let my gaze fall upon the ceiling that I could just make out.

I wasn't staring at it in particular; rather I was concentrating on the hard thud my heart gave as I felt the presence of Riku appear near my feet. I wanted to look down. I couldn't.

The hairs on my arms and legs prickled and I sucked in another breath. I could feel the moving cold air sweep gently across me and I could still feel Riku lingering around me feet, what he was doing – I didn't know, but I knew he was close.

_Extremely_ close.

Blinking a few times to keep focused, I was very aware of the fact that my stomach was rising and lowering slightly faster than when I had first gathered my thoughts.

Riku must be near my ankles, near my shins, my knees… I could feel a quick sweep of cold air brush my hairs.

I was so incredibly nervous – I couldn't say why… he wasn't even _touching_ me…

For a second my eyes widened and my mind went blank as I felt a puff of hot air brush against my inside thigh, I felt my skin tingle and couldn't stop my eyes from looking down.

My body felt like it was glued in place, yet my eyes tried to seek Riku out through this hovering darkness.

_Definitely_ close.

I couldn't see him. His fingers weren't touching my skin – but I could _feel_ him.

I could feel those hands tracing patterns millimetres above my skin – goosebumps breaking out over me… rising to the attention of his fingertips that ran an unknown path eagerly along me.

My breath caught harshly in my throat as his hot breath trailed _slowly_ across my bare hip bone …across my navel…

It made my unmoving body respond wildly.

_Ugh…_

_Something_ in me shattered that shred of control so fragile which had been keeping my body calm had snapped and my heart started hammering against my ribcage.

This _guy_…

I didn't need to be told that there was a healthy pink warmth rising to my cheeks… I didn't need to know that my toes were curled tightly together in hopes of any kind of desperate restraint…

I didn't even need to know that my lip was tucked in between my teeth, hurting at the pressure that I was inflicting on it. None of that mattered.

Not really…

I closed my eyes, gathering my concentration to keep my arms stationary, yet my mind painted the pictures of Riku's hands caressing my skin, his soft warms lips trailing the paths they only chose to whisper over.

Why were we playing this again? I couldn't even remember the reason…

His intense eyes looking down at my shuddering body with such concentration, he didn't quite realise how much lust swam around his piercing gaze as his nose inhaled my scent from where it lay so close.

My fingers clenched the edge of the sofa.

I swallowed hard to suppress the moan I wanted to release badly.

Riku now came slightly into view as I looked down, I cloud see his head slowly creeping up my chest, his hands slowly slinking up my arm… fingertips nearly trailing over muscle… breath teasing my collar bone…

Oh, I was _so_ turned on… I wanted him to break the rules… to _touch_ my skin…

My body wanted to contact… I had to stop myself from raising my hips to meet his own he was supporting above me. His whole body was suspended above me and my breaths were quickening… betraying me.

And then… my heart stopped …so did my breath.

My eyes froze in nervous want as Riku's own eyes appeared before mine, lingering above me a foot away, gazing right into my own. My lips parted to speak but instead my tongue darted out to dampen my dry lips.

I wasn't quite sure of what he was doing; he was just hovering there, staring. It wasn't until a hand came up to slide over my cheek closely that I realised he had leaned in closer.

He lowered his face to my ear and I heard the soft breathing – _felt_ the breaths tickle my ear… sending waves down to my stomach. I wanted to squirm, I wanted to _touch._

His fingers trailed my neck and on instinct I pivoted my head to give him better access. I saw him smirk as he came back into view, those lips curled up into a very satisfied look. I was flustered and he knew it.

He knew what he had done to me…he knew what reactions he provoked. Oh yes he knew…

And he _enjoyed_ it…

He lowered himself even closer; hovering over my face so very close… his eyes bore that very same spark of challenge.

Or _was_ it?

I wanted to check further but at that very moment had he decided to grant me my dazed wish… _contact._

Riku placed his lips on mine and an explosion erupted from within my stomach from the sudden touch… my lips burned as they were the only part to feel this delicious contact… I couldn't resist anymore and pushed into his for a more firm, sweeter kiss…

He tasted so good…

It _overwhelmed_ me.

Breaking off the contact, Riku smirked down at my flustered state. I was breathing heavily and couldn't for the life of me think straight. I was on automatic until I could regain my posture. Riku… He….

"H-hey! We weren't supposed to touch!" I breathed… face reddening as I watched him look down at me through half-lidded eyes. Those lips that I could still feel lingering on me quirked into a lazy smirk.

"Guess that means I lost." He breathed, close to my ear.

As he backed away from me, I remain laying there, staring at the ceiling, heart still hammering hard.

Although this is my first time winning anything, I don't think I could have had a tastier victory…

* * *

**-To Be Continued-**

**A/N:**

_Intense_ huh? Poor ickle Sora… YOU IS SO UKE MAN! >D

-is shot- Uh, the last line was so cheesy xD.

This is probably a bad time to be posting seeing as half the world (apart for damn Europe) is playing KH2 …

Read and Review please! Much appreciated. Fruchiseka.


	4. The one with brown, the five with silver

**A/N -** Hello! I do suppose I should wait five minutes while you pick yourselfs up off thefloor and shout "WTF, SHE IS **_UPDATING?"_** at eachother and myself... Well yes, I do suppose I deserve the old shoes and worthless nicnacks thrown at my head but then... Hey, it's here now, is it not? There are a bunch of people who I am supposed to be mentioning/crediting/thanking/throwing I.O.U molest tickets of thanks at... but if I sit here and try to remember them all, I think you all would have waited another week. I know I am to thank Akai Usagi for the fan art though.

On another note - Here is a link to my LJ account. Please come here if you want to see update schedules/crack. If you would like to ask me questions, I shall answer them through there, if it is suitable for me to do so. www. renjinn.livejournal. com/ (remove spaces or just visit profile XD)

Also there is one thankyou I _do_ need to make. That is to everyone who has reviewed. It is mind blowing. Honestly, I am so pleased at the sucess of this story. I hope everyone is enjoying it thus far. Any way! Here is chapter 4, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Wholly Addicted To You - The one with brown, the five with silver.**

* * *

-

-

"So… what are you making?"

"Hmm, you'll see."

"It better not be something disgusting… like mushrooms."

"You don't like mushrooms?"

"Blergh!" I stuck out my tongue and grimaced as I sat on the stool watching Riku move around his kitchen. For someone who had just moved in… he seemed to know exactly where everything was and moved to retrieved it efficiently. Which was a lot more that what I could say…

I spent the first three weeks trying to find my spatula which I desperately needed for my pancake fetish.

It ended up being in my underwear drawer.

"Stop being such a kid…" Riku clucked as he sprinkled some spices into a simmering pot of… something.

I pouted. "I'm not."

Riku chuckled as he smiled down at the pot with a fond smile. I watched on in interest as he moved to retrieve butter from the fridge. My eyes averted down to his cute little bum and I smirked dopily. Oh yes I could get used to this. It was like that ass had a personality of its own. Like, "Hello Riku and his bum." Kind of thing.

"Sora, stop staring at my ass and pass me the olive oil?"

I glanced up in surprise and saw Riku's mischievous grin. "I wasn't!"

His eyes sparkled. "Yes you were."

"But-!"

"Precisely. Now, the olive oil please?" I groaned and pushed the olive oil over to him then proceeded to sulk. Stupid Riku. Stupid Riku's bum.

From behind Riku's head I saw a ginger tail swishing and flicking. Leaning slightly to my right, I could see Mog sneakily on the counter top nicking bits of cut chicken and scoffing it greedily. Any bits that fell off the side didn't even hit the floor as Obly was waiting there with open jaws, licking his chops eagerly.

I swore every now and then Mog would look over the edge and look down at Obly victoriously. The little bastard was teasing! I smirked and slid off my stool over to Mog, who realised too late as I made a grab for him.

Picking him up and feeling immediately weighed down, I shuffled with the struggling fat cat over to the other side of the room, where I let him fall (hopefully on his feet) to the floor.

"Stay away from the food, fatty." I grinned and turned to walk extra quickly back to my stool just in case he decided to try bite my ankles. Obly panted happily and ran around my legs as though I was on his side. I looked down at him and gave him a dopey smile.

"That means you too." The tongue went back into his mouth as he stood there looking at me with what could only be described as _extreme_ disappointed.

Hearing the sounds of slight chuckles, I looked up to see Riku licking his fingers free from the bolognaise sauce that he had dipped them into. My eyes widened slightly before giving his elbow a squeeze and reminding him that if the pets couldn't – then he _certainly_ couldn't.

"But I'm the one cooking it." Riku retorted childishly as he threw me a saddened glare. I only snorted at this.

"Win next time and you won't have to."

Regaining his maturity level, Riku laughed smoothly and flicked his head slightly, making the ponytail he had pulled his hair into swish, loose strands flying with it. He continued to stir the bubbling pot and I found myself inhaling eagerly. Yum, it smelt so good!

"Mmm" I breathed contently, closing my eyes and smiling slightly as I breathed in again. Riku tilted his head to watch me through his bangs, amused by my antics.

"You —FUCK." He jumped back and clutched his hand to his chest, looking at me in horror, slightly bouncing on the spot. My eyes widened and I pulled my lips into the straightest line possible, trying not to start laughing.

"But Riku, we hardly know each other…" I chimed in giddily, my eyes following his slight bouncing. I rested my hands in between my legs on the stool as I leaned forward grinning.

"Did Riku bet a boo-boo?" I grinned.

He stopped his bouncing, still clutching his fingers in one hand against his chest and tried very hard to glare at me, showing how he was very much not amused right now.

"Would you like Dr. Sora to kiss it better?" I smirked, letting out a slight 'ha' as his eyebrow furrowed further. When he glared at the pot that he had burned his hand on and then lazily let his eyes travel back to me, still glaring, I did not expect him to walk right up in front of me and thrust his sore hand out to my face.

"Yes."

I looked down at his hand and then back up to his face, smiling slightly. "You big kid."

Raising my hand up to brush my fingers against his palm, I gripped his hand gently and brought it up to my nose; I kissed his burnt finger and then kissed each tip for good measure. There was a strange feeling of comfort having Riku's fingers trail along my lips – not that I'd tell him that.

He smiled fondly and then went back to stirring the food. I bit my lip as I watched him, was it me, or was he planning on feeding a bunch of hobo's too?

"Uh…Riku?" I glanced at him and the pot, raising an eyebrow. He tilted his head towards me and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Yes?"

"Why are you making so much?" Riku rolled his eyes at me. He **_rolled_** his **_eyes_** at me! I huffed and waited, sticking my bottom lip out.

"Sora, were you even listening to me earlier? I said I have some work colleagues joining us." I groaned, oh yes, Sephiroth and his three silver goons. Joy.

…What ever happened to the quiet nice meal that would eventually end with us bonking on the couch?

Was that so much to ask for? …Not that I wanted that or anything. No.

"Do they _have_ to be here?" I half whined, swinging my foot back and forth, letting it hit the leg of the chair with dull thunks. I saw Riku's lip pull up into a quirk as he stared down at the pot.

"_Why_, Sora? So you can have me all to yourself?" He grinned.

…As a matter of fact, **_yes._** What of it?

I sighed wiggling off my chair over to Mog, where I proceeded to hoist him over my shoulder and turn to half glare at Riku. "Me and Mog are going to go wash up. We'll see you in half hour or so." I grumbled then swung my head around and _tried_ at least to _look_ like I was strutting out the room.

I ended up looking like I was limping painfully as Mog was weighing me down. He meowed grumpily in protest but I hushed him and shuffled up Riku's stairs and through to his bathroom.

Swinging Mog off my shoulder, I let him fly through the hole where he plodded away on his feet, highly pissed off with me.

Oh well, see if I care!

I sighed and stumbled through the hole myself, slightly weary as I plodded down my hall. Shoving my head around the corner of my bedroom before entering; checking to see if that deranged man had left my house. Signalling that it was all clear, I sighed softly and made my way over to my dresser.

I could very faintly smell Riku's cooking wafting through my own halls. Hmm, it smelled delicious. I licked my lips and grabbed my towel as I headed back to my bathroom.

I hadn't had a shower ever since Riku had made that hole! To be honest, I didn't want Riku peeking in on me – who _knows_ what I could be doing?

Err… only innocent stuff, before you say anything.

I stripped quickly and jumped into the shower, hopping from foot to foot trying to will away the goosebumps on my skin.

Fuck, it's drafty!

I turned the shower on to a comfortable warm spray and let the water hit my hair. Hmmm…. This is the life. Why were showers so goddamned orgasmic? I swear, if I didn't know better, I'd say they were better than sex!

But they're not.

I grabbed the shampoo bottle and squirted the lemon-scented goop into my hair. My fingers immediately set to work to scrub it into a foamy mass. My thoughts drifted back to Riku. They were doing that a lot, actually. Every time I found myself alone or spaced out… my thoughts would always be on my fiery neighbour.

Dear God, I had only known him for what… two days? What is wrong with me?

Well, it's not like it is entirely _my_ fault! He was the one to intrude! I was happy with my mediocre little life before he kaboomed my bathroom wall!

Then again… I am happy now.

"Argh!" I moaned, letting my head bump the tile wall as the water washed away the shampoo.

All I could see behind my close eyelids was Riku. Swaying his hair, showing his smile, swinging his bum…

Damn, he had a nice bum.

Okay… this isn't helping. I need distraction. A song! Yes, a song. Which song? Hmm…

"I-I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night." I stumbled along. Grabbing the conditioner, I started to squeeze some into the palm of my hand.

"He's gotta be stroOOong..." I scrubbed it into my hair, hip starting to wiggle a little.

"He's gotta be faAAassst," I wasn't a great singer, but hey, I liked to give it a go. I stood under the spray, eyes closed and head bopping slightly.

"And he's gotta be fresh from the fiiiigght!" Grabbing the flannel and I started to scrub it over my body in a rhythm only I could hear. Sad? Yes. Distraction? Yes.

Mind off Riku? Perhaps.

"I neEEeed a HEROOO!"

"No, you'll need a miracle if you think that _wailing_ of yours is considered _singing_."

"I'm- wait, _what?_" I opened my eyes and saw Ri- no. Not Riku. _Someone else_. Someone else I did not know. I did what any normal person would. I screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHH---."

"Oy, I like my eardrums in one piece thank you, so kindly shut up." My mouth snapped together and as the silence encircled us I realised a very vital piece of information. I was naked. _Very_ much so. Blushing very brightly my eyes scanned for my towel and grabbing it, I wrapped it around my waist. But – my nipples! My hands shot up and my palms pressed themselves to my nipples to hide them. Boy was I feeling violated.

What was with that grin?

Does he not know it is impolite to stare and grin at me when I am naked in my bathroom! In fact, why is he _in_ my bathroom in the first place? My house is not a free-for-all, damn it!

Those eyes were not exactly comforting… Piercing green eyes, nearly the same shade as Riku's. Yet his were tinted with aggression, he looked more… bratty, to be honest. The guy raised his arm up to prop his elbow against the hole, leaning casually there as though he had been doing so for the last few months. Talk about confidence…

Given this silence was as good as any, I decided to ask one of the many needed questions that needed to be asked here…

"So ...uh… Who the fuck are you?"

Well okay, so it wasn't so polite, but fuck, I was standing in my shower nearly naked with a guy I do not know _looking_ at me! I cannot stress this fact enough!

Raising one eyebrow at me and allowing that smirk to widen, he gave me a look that clearly said I should _know_. Well I don't, so some explaining please!

"Riku hasn't mentioned me yet? I cannot say I am not hurt." Walking forward he stopped right in front of me, those eyes were making me feel uncomfortable.

"Because he has talked non-stop about **_you_**... Sora."

My eyes widened and I swallowed hard. He leaned in further and reached out behind me to turn the shower off; all the while I could hear that slight suggestive chuckle escape his lips that were inches from my ear. I had the urge to jerk myself away but I was frozen to the spot.

The sounds of the last few water droplets making little _splatter_ noises against the porcelain of the bath were the only sounds other than our breathing to fill the room.

"What…?" I could feel the smile.

"Oh yes… some _very_ interesting things."

_What. The. **Fuck.**_ That was not just his tongue on my ear. That was not just his tongue on my ear, no. I couldn't help but have my arm shoot out and shove him back. I vaguely heard him thud against something that wasn't a wall and my eyes widened further.

"Kadaj."

I saw the Riku-look-a-like roll his eyes and look up slightly behind his shoulder, where Riku looked back at him unimpressed, yet not particularly angry.

"Riku." He stated back, leaning onto Riku's chest and bringing up a hand to stroke at Riku's cheek playfully. Nudging his head to the side, getting Kadaj's hand away, Riku stated unaffected by Kadaj's actions. "The _garden_ is downstairs, not upstairs, as well you know."

Standing up fully and tossing me a devious grin, Kadaj made his way to the hole. "Oops, my mistake." He drawled. Stepping halfway through and tossing his silver hair out of his eyes, he waved a dismissive hand.

"Silly me."

With that, he had wandered back into the domains of Riku's house. I let out a slight sigh of breath I had been holding and slumped back against the cool tiles behind me. Why is it that **_I_** have to deal with the wandering dogs, dribbling one-eyed hobos, sexy next door neighbours and their deranged acquaintances? I only ask for a normal life! And why for the love of nipples was Riku staring at mine?

My hands shot back up to covering them and I glared at him, a wet droplet deciding to drip from my hair and onto my nose, making me blanch and wrinkle my nose in discomfort.

Hearing chuckling come from Riku made me look back up to see he had grown a considerable amount closer than before, hand now gripping my bathrobe. He reached out and offered it to me. Taking it I was quick to slip it over my shoulders, letting the towel drop only after I had secured the bathrobe around my waist.

"Can I not get a shower in privacy anymore? It feels like a public shower room in here!" I stated in my undignified state. Riku smiled apologetically at me.

"Sorry, he slipped past me when I was wrestling with Mog to get the chicken leg back." Only then did I catch sight of the scratch he had along the topside of his hand. My face blasted into an angry expression as I grabbed Riku's hand and clambered out the bath, over to the sink where I rummaged for some cotton buds and treatment.

"That little bastard… Oh, thought he'd get away with that did he? Fucking little shit… Just you wait, Mog. You won't be laughing and using those claws when I _starve_ you for a week, will you?" I continued to mumble under my breath as I took Riku's hand and started to dab at it gently.

"Sora, it's okay, honestly… Sora? …you aren't listening to me are you?" He sighed and watched me work at his hand in amusement.

"I apologise for Kadaj, he is very friendly. By friendly I mean up-close and personal. Well, only to the pretty people actually, he will go psycho if you put him near an ugly old coot."

I only nodded as I let his hand go and put the cotton buds away. Kadaj is scary. Kadaj is horny. Kadaj is to be no where near me at any given time. Right, got it.

Wait, or Riku. No where near Riku. That is all. I growled a little at the memory of Kadaj stroking Riku's cheek. That is a **_big_** no-no!

"…in 5 minutes." I blinked. Oh shit, I tuned out again.

"What?" Riku smirked; I think some how he knew I wasn't listening.

"You. Down stairs. In 5. Got it?" Oh, yes. Right… dinner… with Kadaj. I resisted letting out a groan.

"Yeah, I'll go get some clothes on." I sighed, smiling a little as Riku grinned.

"Why not just come in that? It suits you." My cheeks warmed and I hurried out my bathroom, only stopping to call back to him. "Maybe _after_ dinner!"

* * *

- 

"So… this is nice." A few nods around the dinner table were made in agreement.

Well, I only did mine so I didn't look rude. _This_ was awkward.

The dishes were laid out over the table, various delicious smells wafting from each bowl. Mash, carrots, gravy. There were potatoes, chicken, ham, pork chops, a guy who couldn't stop crying and friend, cheese sauce, the pervert, wine, the gentlemanly God, bread sauce, oh-so-sexy Riku...

And me. Oh and the peas.

Yep, awkward.

I felt a little different here. There were only so many silver heads you could look at and not start wishing yours would suddenly turn just to blend in a little better. After having had Riku finish up in the kitchen seconds ago and joining us at the table, fingers slipping out of his ovenmits, we were all now seated and waiting for Riku to tell us to dig in.

I was actually quite amazed at him, the meal looked delectable. My mouth watered appreciatively just looking at it all! I didn't know what to go for first; those potatoes had my name written all over them.

Yes, so I was trying to occupy my mind away from the fact that Riku's friend, Loz, was it? Was crying over how nice the dinner looked.

I was resisting the urge to stand up shouting at him to "GROW SOME GODDAMNED BALLS!" I was _thiiiiiis_ close, I swear.

"Is there anything anyone has to be thankful for before we start?" Riku asked a little louder-spoken to be heard over Loz.

"…yeah, I know _I'm_ thankful for Riku's hot ass." Kadaj muttered, grinning. My eyebrows shot up and I had the sudden urge to practise my bat-swinging skills. Riku and Kadaj shared a look between them; Riku just gave Kadaj a _pointed_ look that clearly read along the lines of 'Well, be thankful for what you _see_, because you won't be _touching'_.

I frowned and decided to stare at the peas. My like for this boy was deteriorating by the minute. _Second_ even

"Well, dig in then. Don't overlook the vegetables either." Riku grinned as he picked up the mash bowl, ladling a spoonful onto his plate.

The rise of plates, knifes and forks and glasses chinking and clattering was heard as we all started clambering around to put generous amounts of food on our plates. It felt like a traditional family meal that I used to have when I was small. Except my family didn't contain perverts, Gods and cry babies.

…well, not _Gods_ anyway.

My stomach decided to grumble quietly as my nose breathed in the smells. I realise only now that I am _starving._ Deciding not to eat all day so that I would enjoy the meal even more, my stomach growled at me constantly to stop teasing.

Hmm, what to have? The mash or the potatoes? Both. The pork chops or chicken? …Both. Carrots or peas? Damn it, both!

As I was piling a mound of food onto my plate I heard laughing. I looked up to see Riku looking at me and my plate in interest.

"…what?" I asked, fingers already wrapping themselves around my knife and fork.

"Where _do_ you put it all Sora? There's not an ounce of fat on you…" He questioned, more rhetorical than anything.

"To his brain. Heck knows, he needs all the brain food he can get by the looks of things." Kadaj smirked before picking up a pork chop with his fingers, looking particularly evil ripping at it with his teeth.

Bastard. Hope you swallow the bone and die.

I stabbed a fork into my mash thinking it was Kadaj. Oh yeah, that was satisfying. Loz was quietly eating his food, resting his head on his arm, whilst Yazoo spared him a few glances here and there. Sephiroth was, of course, doing nothing out of the ordinary.

As for Riku, he was just passing uneasy looks at Kadaj, almost scowling. I raised one eyebrow and watched them out of the corner of my eye. On further inspection, why was Kadaj smirking like that? Jeez, I just wanted to rip that damned grin off his face and _slap_ him with it. Why was Riku so fidgety?

Biting my lower lip I decided to check behind the scenes, or in this case, under the table. I dropped my fork on the floor, muttering a little 'oops'. Going unnoticed as every one was seemingly in to their own activity; I swooped down to pick up my fork, and caught sight of Kadaj's leg playfully rubbing up Riku's. What. The. Hell. Just what the hell does he think he is _doing!_

I couldn't help return to the upside of the table with a scowl. Riku passed a glance my way and I pretended not to notice. So, Kadaj… you want to think you can get away with accidentally feeling Riku up?

What if I were to think I could accidentally get away with kicking you in your big fat shin!

"Holy fuck!" Kadaj yelped as he pushed his chair out, grasping his shin and giving me a look of pure outrage. What can I say?

"Uh… sorry?" I attempted, I cannot say I sounded the least bit convincing. Riku looked between me and Kadaj, a bemused expression on his face. "What happened?" he asked.

"The little shit just kicked me in the shin!" My mouth fell open in surprise as he pointed a finger furiously in my direction.

"It was a foot spasm. I swear." I grinned, not quite sure why I was grinning so widely. Hey! It was hard to keep a straight face when Kadaj was wiggling his finger at me in accusation.

"Stop grinning you little fuckbag--!"

"Kadaj."

Kadaj had risen out of his seat and had started to lean over the table until Sephiroth's voice cut through the air. Kadaj grit his teeth and placed his hands non-too-gently onto the table, head hung low until he turned those sharp piercing eyes, half hidden between silver locks, towards Sephiroth.

"_What?_" Sephiroth rose his glass of wine to his lips and took a sip, studying the liquid before placing it down onto the table and tilting his head to address Kadaj.

"I have come here to enjoy a meal, _not_ to be disturbed by your childish antics. Now either desist and sit down or get out of here." He spoke, leaving no room for argument. Kadaj just snarled and sat back down, picking up his fork and then stabbing it into his _own_ mash. Huh, thinking that was me? Heh, likewise asshole.

His eyes caught mine shortly after and I grinned. Hey! He provoked me and I get revenge, fair right?

Wrong. He only seemed to blink at me as he clocked on because he grinned back. Yet his was a lot more demonic. My heart skipped a beat and I took no time averting my eyes to my food.

Damn, he scared me.

Shoving a couple of forkfuls worth of chicken in my mouth was a bad idea just then. I nearly choked as I saw Kadaj lean right close to Riku and squeezed his arm flirtingly.

"Riku, could you pass me cheese sauce?" He nearly whispered, making Riku cock an eyebrow and nod, backing away by a few millimetres.

"Sure." He reached over to where the cheese sauce lay right next to my elbow and picked it up. I watched as he pulled his arm back to where a smiling Kadaj waited. I saw one hand take the cheese sauce and the other sneak under the table to give a squeeze of appreciation. "Thanks" He smiled, placing down the sauce on the table, unused.

He didn't even use it! What the hell was _with_ this guy! I'm going to set that one-eyed hobo on him! I am! I swear to God I'll do it!

He picked up his glass of wine and before placing it to his lips, mock saluting it to me. That little shit. I watched the red liquid slosh in the glass as he placed it back down and couldn't help the bad side of me shine through. Seriously, I was pissed off.

I leant over to 'grab the cheese sauce' and _knocked_ the glass flying over Kadaj's lap in my path. Oh yes… Did you like that leather you were wearing Kadaj? I hope not!

"Whoops?" I offered. Deciding to quickly sit back in my chair and act innocent. Well, I _am_ innocent.

Kadaj had frozen; he was looking down at his lap with such a hatred gaze that even I felt the hate waves he was sending me even when he had not spoken a word yet.

Was he alright? Did I go too far? I bit my lower lip, feeling a little guilty.

"Kadaj? I'm sor-ERK." I jumped back in my chair as he had suddenly attempted to lunge across the table and swipe at me. He narrowly missed grabbing my shirt before he began to swipe again. Riku grabbed his wrist and was now standing up, half leaning over the corner of the table to restrain Kadaj.

I was sat back in my chair, my heart beating faster and Loz had started crying again as a little wine had caught his cuff. Yazoo rolled his eyes and decided to pick a pea up between leather-clad finger and thumb and flicked it at Loz's head.

"Oy, stop crying."

"…I'm _NOT_ crying." He frowned as he stared at the pea that had landed next to his plate. Riku, who had shoved Kadaj back in his seat picked up a pea from his own plate and threw it at Yazoo's head.

"You are just making him cry more, idiot." Yazoo closed his eyes just in time as the pea hit right between them, leaving a little wet mark where it had hit. He opened his eyes, grinned as he wiped the patch away and picked up a forkful of mash. Aiming at Riku's face, yet not firing.

Riku froze in place and raised one hand. "Yazoo. Don't. You. Dar-." Just as he pushed the last word out Yazoo had let go and the sound of mash hitting Riku's face resounded in the room. As lumps hit the floor, Riku growled.

Loz continued to cry, denying it or not.

Sephiroth had long since stood up and retreated to the front room. Not wanting to be associated with immature behaviour such as this.

After Yazoo has stopped laughing, Riku had already joined his side holding the pot of gravy. Yazoo who first was a little surprised to see Riku standing so close to him became alarmingly more aware of what he was holding.

"Ri-riku that's _too_ far—." As the gravy poured in streams over Yazoo's head, Riku grinned, holding the jug of gravy high about Yazoo.

"No, Yazoo, that's _too_ late. For you." He smirked, watching Yazoo stand there absolutely horrified. I would have laughed. Oh yes hysterically, but Kadaj was sitting in his seat where he was put, scaring the shit out of me with his looks.

Uh… hey?

I glanced at him and then back and Riku and Yazoo, who were now trying their best to take the cheese sauce to pour on each other, neither wanting to let it go, and decided I should try to move away quietly.

He was looking at me, but he wasn't moving? Hmm, should I try my luck? He could be broken.

I rose from my seat quietly, very aware that his hawk like eyes are following me, and as I took _one_ step away from my chair, he had jumped out of is and around the table.

Hardly having time to even yelp, yet alone stumble backwards and away from the psychotic bastard, he had me on the floor with his hands gripping at my shirt and his snarling face right in my personal space.

"What are you _doing?_" I screeched, hands shooting up to his shoulders and gripping them, trying to push the idiot off me but he wasn't moving. Now he was smirking.

"Oops. I fell." He smirked, not even deterring when some cheese sauce hit the side of his cheek from somewhere in Riku's and Loz's direction.

Oh my fucking god. He was going to kill me wasn't he? He was actually going to slice me up into little piece and feed me to Mog. Oh woe is me!

I winced as the sauce slid from his cheek and onto my own. "Get the fuck off me! You psycho!" I yelled. Yet he was already reaching onto the table and pulling off two plates.

My eyes widened as I saw the mash plate and the bowl of peas come into sight. What the fuck was he planning to do to me? Feed me to death?

He trailed one hand down my chest, along my stomach and to the button of my trousers, by now of course I was nearly in hysterics …Riku! A little fucking help would be good just about now!

I felt my button being undone and I went to grab his hand away but his free hand grabbed my wrists. "Little boys should be careful around the dinner table. Accidents happen, right?" He cackled as he then picked the bowl of peas up and slid them under my trousers and tipped the bowl.

I screeched and squirmed as he threw the bowl to the side and pressed his hand down on the peas.

My eyes widened so wide as I felt the cold squishiness mulch around my pants. Holy fuck… it's so gross! I pulled the most distorted faces I could as he moved the peas around, I tried bucking my hips to get him off but it just made him laugh more.

"Oh, Sora… easy does it now. Excitement can cause accidents too. Just look how _excited_ I am with this plate of mash in my hands." I swear his eyes glinted as he casually picked up the plate and smiled the widest demented smirk he could.

"You shithead!" I yelled at him just as he turned the plate upside down and smushed it into my face. Before I knew it the weight had lifted off my chest and I was shaking my head to get the lumps of food out of my eyes.

I lay there breathing heavily just looking above me at a familiar face who's hair was dripping in cheese sauce, he was smiling down at me cheerfully.

"You alright there, Sora?"

Riku. I hope you enjoy that chirpy attitude of yours because when I remove the peas from my soggy pants I'm going to be slapping them into your face.

"I've been better" I sigh, yet looking up at his face where bits of food was everywhere, I couldn't help but smile back. He chuckled and offered me a sticky hand to help me up with. I rolled my eyes and took it and he hoisted me to my feet.

I heard laughter and glanced up between mash-lined eyelashes to see Yazoo and Kadaj chuckling at me as peas were falling out of my shorts. I groaned.

"Suck cock, you two."

Yazoo raised an eyebrow. "That's an easy punishment."

"Enjoyable, actually" Kadaj stated, seemingly normal again after putting me through a decent revenge. There were a few silent minutes that passed between us until we picked up on the sounds of licking.

Seeing that it was coming from the side corner of the room, we all discovered that Mog and Obly were happily licking away at the food covered floor, looking ecstatic.

We laughed.

* * *

- 

"Stop laughing at me."

"I can't. You looked so funny getting up those stairs."

"You would too if you have peas down your trousers."

Riku let out another hearty chuckle as he leant against the bathroom doorframe, watching me clamber out of my shorts. As they fell to the floor, there were visible lumps of green smeared to the inside. A few stray intact peas rolled a short distance, mockingly.

I tried my best to ignore the fresh waves of Riku's laughter as I looked down the mess and pouted.

"I'll clean it up for you. Wait here; I have a spare pair of trousers." He padded out the room and I stood there, clad in my cold pea-stained boxers.

"…"

I didn't feel the urge to tell Riku we could have just got a pair of my own from my house. Instead I just stood, bare feet cold against the tiles waiting for Riku to return. I absent mindedly d-wegied myself as I thought about Riku's guest. After helping to clear things up, where Sephiroth refused to help at all, they decided it was time to leave.

Kadaj had grabbed me in a headlock and ruffled my hair before releasing me and grinning. "You're not bad, kid." He had stated before walking out the door. I resented that remark; he didn't look that much older than me. I was not a kid! If he would stop flirting with my Riku then he'd be okay too.

…Maybe.

"How's it coming?" Riku asked, walking back into the room carrying a pair of fitted black combats and a pair of red boxers.

"I think I have a pea in between my buttcheeks." I stated, hands grabbing at my boxers to pull them back out, pulling a face while I was at it.

I took the clothes and pushed Riku back out of his bathroom, ignoring his protests of 'Hey! It's _my_ bathroom!' and pushed the lock closed. I wiggled out of my pants and washed my…. Myself down.

Pulling on the new boxers and the combats, which felt too comfortable to be true, I went to grab the lock, but stopped myself mid-step. Instead I placed my foot onto the toilet seat and brought my knee up to smell the clothes.

Mmm... Riku smelt so nice.

Going all giddy, I opened the lock and saw Riku waiting outside the door, stroking Mog behind the ears. Obly was there on the floor looking up at the two watching Riku's hand intently, wondering when it was _his_ turn for scratchies.

"Uh… thanks. For the clothes that is." I mumbled, glancing down at myself the same time Riku inspected me.

"They fit you well." He spoke, eyes flickering back up to my eyes.

I nodded and looked to the floor. "Thanks, I can return them to you tomorrow. I should get goi-."

I stopped mid sentence seeing as Riku raised an eyebrow at me.

"What?" I said.

"Do you think the meal is over yet? The deal was dinner and the looser cooks. No meal is ended without dessert. Come on." He took my hand into his and tugged me close to his side, turning around and leading us back down his hall and down his stairs, animals in tow.

Reaching the kitchen he directed me into his living room and told me to wait in there.

I plonked down on the sofa and let out a giant sigh. I really didn't have anything better to do; it would be nice to get the mash out of my hair though. Mog jumped up (with great difficulty) and sat on the arm rest. I gave him a quizzical look and he ignored me by sitting down and closing his eyes lazily.

"So… one slice or two?" Riku had entered the room holding a beautifully decorated cake with a knife and two plates. My mouth opened as I saw the delicious frosty coated icing sitting on top of a mouth watering triple-layer chocolate cake. My finger twitched wanting to reach out for it yet I prevented myself from doing so.

…hey, I didn't exactly _eat_ much of that dinner now, did I?

"How long did it take you to make?" I whispered in admiration. He set the cake down on the coffee table and took a seat beside me. "…I can't remember." He answered, cutting me a slice and himself a slice.

Mog was wrinkling his nose at the smell. Yeah, I would be too if I knew there was a slim chance of me not getting any.

I picked it up and went to take a bite before Riku stopped me. "Whoa, whoa, whoa… wait a minute there. You ruined my civil dinner party today, what makes you so sure that I'm not upset about it?" He raised an eyebrow and looked on at me in interest.

I lowered the cake from where it was so close to my mouth and frowned. Come to think of it, I really was the one who started it all.

Kadaj was only fondling Riku in sight of me; Riku isn't mine so there was no reason for me to stop him. Yet I did.

Oh boy did I alright. I tried my best to refrain from grinning as I looked up at Riku.

"I really am sorry." I heard him snort at me.

"Not good enough." Good! Now time for cak--. **_What!_**

He wasn't going to accept my apology? But I really did mean it! How could he not accept it, that's being rude not to, isn't it?

"But Riku! Why not?" I whined, looking down at my cake, tastes buds going crazy as I just watched it sit there begging to be eaten.

"I slaved away all day preparing this wondrous meal for you all. I bought, I washed, I prepared everything. I cooked, I perfected. I spent so much time with this meal and it all got thrown back into my face. Literally." He looked sad, as though he was heart broken.

Hey, I didn't know _that._ It was true though… he _had_ spent all day on this. Damn, now I feel guilty.

"Sorry, Riku. Is there anything I could do to make it up to you?" I asked, hand reaching out and landing on his knee, so I could angle myself to look at him better.

Big mistake.

He looked back at me through his bangs and smirked. He smirked an all-knowing smirk, a mischievous smirk which I didn't quite like the looks of.

To put it simply?

_Fuck_.

He took hold on my wrist and tugged it so that I was in his lap. I nearly dropped my plate but was miraculously able to keep hold of it and I now found he had slid his arms around my waist.

"As a matter of fact… there is." He grinned, looking satisfied as my cheeks had managed to warm considerably.

"What is that?" I feared to ask, although if it was to sit here and let him feed me cake with that then leading on to us romping many times on this couch, then I cannot see myself disagreeing, at all.

"…Let me take you out tomorrow night, then you shall be forgiven." He breathed close to my ear.

He wants to willingly take me out tomorrow? To do what? _Shoot_ me?

The dinner didn't mean _that_ much to him, did it?

"Are you sure? You wouldn't rather kill me instead?" I offered, deciding that if he were to do it, then he may as well do it now where there'd be cake for me to enjoy. Riku chuckled and shook his head, hair swaying gently.

"Of course. I rather like to take dates out alive, thank you." My eyebrows shot up and I nearly dropped my plate again. The cake had over the period of this conversation slid sneakily to the edge. Did he just say date? As in him and I. Me and him? Together… alone?

Holy fuck!

Well... okay so we are alone together right now, him and I. Me and him...

But that's not the _point!_

"Why?" I asked, quite stupidly.

"You cannot question my reasons! Every one knows that…" He laughed, picking up his own plate and with his fingers he broke off a piece. Raising it, I expected him to pop it into his mouth so I was surprised to see it being pressed to mine.

"Tell me how it tastes…" He whispered; breath tickling my ear as I opened my mouth to let him push the cake in. As his fingers brushed my lip I was shooting myself inside as I realised my tongue had darted out to lick his finger and thumb, on their own accord.

His fingers lingered on my lips as I chewed and swallowed and only then did I also realise that my skin was prickling at the sensation.

"Well?" He asked, quite husky in tone.

"…Delicious." I said. Noticing how my breath was slightly rugged. Riku 'hmm'ed as his hand slid up the back of my shoulders to rest buried between the hairs at the nape of my neck. I shuddered as I looked up at Riku.

"I'd like to find out…" He breathed and my eyes landed on those lips. Mmmm….

As my eyes were on those lips, I knew I was leaning in closer to them. Or was that him leaning in closer to me? Holy fuck it didn't matter…

His breath tickled my lip and just as I was going to let him have that taster of his, I pulled back at the jolting action my arm was doing… I could have died as I saw Mog battering my piece of cake off the plate and onto the floor. I jolted up, placed the plate on the table and screeched after Mog who was now carting off with my cake in his mouth.

THAT. LITTLE. FUCK.

"MOG. Get back here! You asshole! Get back here _THIS_ instance!" I was infuriated. I stomped heavily with clenched fists after him who had high tailed it around the back of the sofa. Stomping around the back, I lunged for him but he pressed himself low and practically wobbled his fat thighs past me as I picked myself off the floor.

I cannot _believe _this was happening to me!

I growled low in my throat as I saw that fat butt turn the corner of the kitchen. As I loudly made my way past Riku who was on the sofa still, looking at me with a mix of amusement and disappointment, my eye twitched as I rounded the corner to the kitchen.

That cat's chance of survival?

**_None_**. None _at all._

The little bastard was sitting in front of the chair, trying his best to devour my slice of cake as quickly as possible. I nearly screeched at him in annoyance and stormed after him, he shuffled backwards dragging the cake slice as I threw myself at him, crashing into the bin and knocking it over, me tumbling down with it.

As I was dazed and covered in rubbish, Mog clambered up the stairs and to safety.

I groaned loudly and let my head fall back and gently hit the wall behind me. This sucked so much.

"Are you having fun there, Sora?" I looked up to see Riku leaning casually against the table near where I landed.

"I _was._" I mumbled, rolling my eyes down at the rubbish covered floor. Jeez, what a mess….

…wait a minute…

My eyes landed on a crumpled up white box, a lovely silver logo on it stating it was from 'ArCakenum' the local cake shop three streets away from here. Riku's eyes followed mine and when landing on the cake box, he realised, eyes widening.

…

"RIKU, YOU BOUGHT THAT CAKE!" I yelled, standing up and started to make my way threatening over to Riku, who started to back away, hands raised in defence.

"YOU ASSHOLE!"

"Now, Sora… I can explain…"

**_That_**, ladies and gentlemen, will be the last line _he'll_ ever say.

* * *

**A/N -** There we have it! Don't forget to review or pimp my LJ! Much love 


	5. The one who runs, the one who chases

**A/N:** I know. I cannot believe I updated too.

I actually enjoyed writing 3/4s of this chapter. I loved getting some certain characters involved.

I want to Thank the people who bugged me constantly to update this. I am so terribly lazy, yet I hate to dissapoint... Uzu, thank's for the idea you helped me with. LOL.

Oh and dont forget to check my LJ for news on updates.

**Last Note:** The next chapter will be the _last... -WOE- _

* * *

**Wholly Addicted To You – The one who runs, the one who chases.  
**

* * *

"So how is the new house doing for ya?"

"Well… it's…uh, homie?"

"And my baby?"

"Mog…" I roll over onto my stomach and glance at him where he is currently sprawled across the armchair, pink tongue flopped out of his mouth and back leg twitching in what I could only imagine to be an erotic dream of scratchies and food. Pathetic. "Well, he is exercising more…"

Out of sheer boredom, I have been throwing grapes at him, seeing how many I could bounce off his head before he finally reacts, which would only be a mere swish of the tail in annoyance. I'm sure if it had been any food that wasn't green, representing _health_ he would have no trouble hoovering it up. Only if it was in reach, of course.

"That is a lie right there and you know it!" Yes, and I also know that you are screaming my _ear_ off, thank you very much.

Now, to be a friend of Roxas, you must be brave, tolerant, understanding…

"You should exercise him more, make him loose weight! I'll come over, yeah, oh, oh, and I'll make SURE he is keeping fit! Unlike you who can't even—."

"Roxas! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I can't even hear myself THINK for CHRISTSAKE!!"

..Now, where was I? Oh yeah, someone who is calm, and…y'know, all that crap…

"Jeez, don't have a cow…" I could _hear_ the pout over the phone. Roxas could be so immature at times, and people say we act alike… _hah!_

"So, I'll come round soon, after I finish up over here… HAYNER PUT THAT DOWN RIGHT THIS INSTANCE!!" By now I have held the phone at arms length, grumbling at Roxas for yet again shouting abuse down my ear drum. My reactions have quickened though…

"Sorry, he was after the prawn crackers again, I swear one of these days…" Oh, Roxas and I had gotten Mog and Hayner for his 18th birthday, it sounded like a good idea at the time, yet now I wasn't so sure…

"See ya soon" with that I heard him shouting some more before slamming the receiver down.

I get up and stretch, feeling more awake than I usually do. I guess that's what having a phone call with Roxas does for you. Opening my bedroom door, I wandered out and felt a slight warm wash of steam hit my face, I looked down the hall to realise my bathroom door was ajar and the wafts of the steam were coming from in there. What the hell?

Was someone using my _shower?_

I tiptoed closer to the door and through it heard humming. Oh, that was definitely Riku alright. I couldn't even recognise the tune, and by the sounds of things, neither could he.

Heh, Riku naked.

Whoa! A sudden rush of giddiness made it self known in my stomach as my mind pictured the image all too clearly. I readied myself to peek through the slit of bathroom the door left me, only to realise that the steam was all too strong to see through.

Hmm, if he asks anything I could say it was payback for that cake last night! With this in mind, my fingers delicately touched the door and pushed it gently open.

…my shower was off.

_Tche._ Damn it. It was just Riku in his own shower with the steam wandering through the hole. All this trickery!

I turn to leave when my door decided to squeak all a little too loudly. I winced and held my breath, positively frozen.

He'd kill me if he knew what I was doing! Suddenly that excuse seemed pretty lame…

I took my chance to move away slowly.

I'll just go get some coffee and wait until Roxas gets here.

"Bark!"

My eyes widen and my breath hitched in my throat. I whipped my head round to see Obly there. Before I could even begin to raise my finger to my lips in signal for him to be quiet, he let out another deep booming bark.

"**Bark!_bark!"_**

That dog will be the death of me…

I shut my eyes tight in order to calm my heart, taking another step back.

"Ssshh!"

"Bark!"

"Obly—."

"Sora? What are you doing here?" I opened my eyes and lo and behold, as I pretty much expected, Riku was standing there, shirt off yet trousers now on. I let out a shuddery breath and focused entirely on Riku's face, totally and _completely_ ignoring those nipples.

"I do live here, you know." Red cheeks or not, it's the truth! He chuckled, smirk gracing his lips.

"Well, I phoned someone today to come and inspect the damage; they'll be round for 2." He stated, waving his hand lazily to signal for the hole. "Just make sure if you want anything hidden, then do it now. Not that I expect you to have a pack of tampons laying around here or anything."

What did he say? Sorry, I can only listen to one thing at a time, and those nipples were definitely speaking for themselves.

"Uh…sure." I mumbled, forcing my eyes to return to his face - where they had been _all_ along. Well, mostly.

"Hey, wrap up warmly tonight, it's going to be chilly" Yes Mr. Nipples. Hat and scarf, gotcha.

He leaned back through the hole, patting his thigh for Obly to follow. I watched the dog jump through in a flash of fur and then went to head for the hall myself when Riku called back.

"Sora!"

"…Yeah?" I yelled back, too far to bother returning.

"If you wanted to see me naked then just ask next time."

I blushed and sighed in defeat. "Yes, Riku."

* * *

Do you ever meet those people who are so obsessed with animals, you'd know that if they'd get the opportunity to snog them without getting sent to jail for abuse, they_ so_ would?

Well, I have. In fact, I am frequently around one. Mog, meet Roxas. Roxas, meet Mog.

Mog…now run.

Now, it is not like I have to tell Mog this. He knows fully well that 'the annoying brown haired guy who comes bounding happily into his home on occasion is definitely to be avoided.'

Right now, his plan had failed terribly. Usually he squeezes behind the U-bend of the toilet, but I think someone has _gained _a few pounds. The does **_not_** surprise me.,,

"Sora, I cannot get over how much Mog loves me! Look at him, he is practically in ecstasy! You know what they say about animals though, they just _know_ who to avoid and who to snuggle up closely too! Call it animal instinct!" He laughed, scratching Mog behind his ears.

Yeah, animal instinct is definitely what it's called. Mog was practically trying to _claw _and _drag_ himself across the carpet to safety. Roxas just laughed and dragged him back each time.

If Tidus were round, then Mog would have latched his fat thighs onto his lap and wouldn't move until Tidus had to leave. Even then it took time.

"So about this hole in your wall, did you smack the guy up? What kind of an idiot would manage to destroy his _and_ your home on the first day of being here!"

I shook my head as I sunk even further into my seat. "No, we had a chat in the bathroom afterwards…" I recalled, remembering how utterly easy it was to talk to him, baring the circumstances.

"You what!? Sora… did you at least find out _how_ he did it?? If he is going to get it fixed!?" I rolled my eyes. "I haven't asked him how, I didn't see the point! If it makes you happy I'll ask him later. As to if he's going to fix it, there is someone coming in…" I glance at the clock on the wall. "An hour." Roxas sighed dramatically and started to talk about work.

My mind derailed and thought about yesterday. I had tried to stop myself thinking about it every time and had managed to succeed until now. My cheeks warmed as I thought about it.

There was no mistake about it, Riku completely almost … kissed me.

_Kissed!_

Erk! Those damn butterflies were back. He was my neighbour! He was Riku, the guy I met only a few days ago! He was… the guy with nice nipples.

"—Sora. What on earth are you thinking about?" I blinked out of my reverie and saw Roxas smiling at me cheekily.

"What?"

"You've got a crush!" WHAT! I jumped up and my eyes widened. Roxas also jumped up and pointed an accusing finger at me.

"No I do not!"

"The hell you don't! I know that look! You've got a cruush!" Oh Christ, I am going to strangle him. "Roxas! I do _not_ have a crush!" He squealed with delight as he saw me turn redder, he then smirked. "So who is it, huh?" Oh, he knew very well who it was. He could see it slapped on my face… if he says it…

I saw that grin widen. "Is it…" I took a step closer to him, face fully embarrassed and fingers itching for a throat to strangle. He took a step backwards, took a deep breathe and shouted with glee.

"YOUR NEIGHBOUR!"

I gasped at the sheer loudness of him and pointed a finger back at him, face of fury and shock. "You. Are so. _DEAD!"_

He utterly squealed in delight as he turned on heel and legged it. I swiped at him yet he was all but air as he had already ran through to the kitchen. I hit the door open and stood in the doorway, eyes immediately scanning for him. He was already through to the backyard door, standing there, blue eyes sparkling with sheer delight.

"SORA HAS A CRUSH!" He shouted and then eyes widened as he jumped back away from my charging body. He leapt over the watering can and deck chair, as I just crashed through them. Grabbing his foot I yanked him back as his arms wrapped around my waist, forcing me into a position where I couldn't swing at him. I elbowed him in the stomach and as his arms loosened their grip, I pushed up from the floor and ruffled his hair, where he then proceeded to swing his leg round, knocking my feet from under me. I landed on my bum with a thud and turned to grab him again.

We grabbled for another twenty minutes, eventually ended up lying there in the lawn, sweaty and panting hard. Occasionally our arm would swipe lazily into each other's head, or a stray foot kick out.

"Dickweed."

"Poo Poo head."

"…Roxas, that is so pre-school."

"…Your Mom is so pre-school!"

I sighed and hit him round the head.

* * *

So have you ever had one of those completely overwhelming moments where one second, everything is hunky-dory, then all of a sudden anything that was originally in your grasp of control, slides through your slippery little fingers and then proceeds to slap you ruthlessly in the face?

No? Well, enter the repair man.

If it weren't for the little company logo stitched neatly onto his altered work uniform, which consisted of only a pair of deep grey slim-fitting trousers and long black turtleneck with slender shoulder pads, I would have thought him to be a con-artist.

For any company, who would hire such a radical young man whose work charisma wasn't shining through as strongly as his social one, surely had yet to lay down their basic employee rules, or who simply _had_ yet now had the trouble to get said employee to _follow _them.

Stepping over the threshold, his thick black boot made an audible _thunk_ on the floor as he peered with momentary interest at the décor before clearing his throat and pulling one hand out of the pocket of his trousers.

He lifted the hand to idly sweep his fingers over the top of his woollen hat, where his eyes then landed on my coat rack. Behind those extraordinarily long eyelashes sat a pair of equally extraordinary eyes. Piercing green, quite like Riku's, yet much greener.

"You got a problem?"

Uhm, _what_ did he just say? Do I have a problem? Were repair men supposed to carry this rude streak to them?

He was acting like a pre-teen – Who says 'You got a problem?' for someone simply looking at them?

"Excuse me?" I am surprised that I haven't wibbled in my voice. I was expecting to sound angry, to say the least, yet my voice was calm and steady.

"I said you got a problem? …someone phoned me in."

Oh. Problem as in my house. Well yes, yes I do.

"Bathroom wall." I stated, pointing one finger in the direction of my stairs. Green eyes glistened as the husky voice hummed and those fingers reached for the hat.

Whoa… I felt myself startle when my eyes were met with vibrant wild red hair. As the hat came off, his hair seemed to explode out into every direction, jaggered into many layers. I wondered how I hadn't noticed it before, seeing as the length of it clearly did not fit under the hat. My answers were given as he removed his scarf too.

"Okie dokey." He grinned and it was then that I realised that I felt calm around him because of the similar quirks he shared with Riku. Those eyes captured the same essence. My stomach did a small flip-flop.

"Sora, where is the mustard?" I looked over my shoulder and saw Roxas, who had now made himself fully comfortable with his shoes off and rolled up sleeves, holding onto a butter knife while sucking on his finger which had god-knows-what on it.

Was that a _purr_ I just heard?

Mistaking it for Mog, I examined the floor around us only to find no cat… it was then I realised that it was actually coming from the repair man. Glancing up at his face was all it took to see that complete smitten look planted there.

His eyes glistened with a predatory gleam as they raked over Roxas, another low deep _purr_ resonated from him as that smirk increased. They concentrated on that tongue, which had been making lazy strokes across that finger, yet now was slowly coming to a stop as poor Roxas realised some pair of green eyes was trying to eat him up.

"_Hel_looo." He managed to rumble.

Roxas blanched and tilted his head to give me a 'who-the-fuck-is-_this_-guy' look.

"Uh, repair man… was due at 2, remember?"

Roxas seemed to remember as he widened his eyes and made an 'O' shape with his mouth. His eyes then rolled back over to the repair man, who all of a sudden was moving towards him.

Eyebrows shooting up, he took a step backwards, yet already Mr. Repair man was beside him. Green eyes were in his face studying him with intensity before he could even think of taking another step back.

"What the fuck is he-he _DOIN'_?" He squeaked, as he pushed a palm to the redhead's forehead in attempt to push him back.

"Your eyes are incredibly blue..."

And his cheeks were very red too, but I think we all knew that without it having to be said.

"Soora! Get him away!"

"Your hair sticks out in every direction too…" Uh, my eyes are blue, and my hair sticks out in every direction! Why is he getting the special treatment! …Not that I want it or anything, but still! We practically look the same for crying out loud!

"Uh, can you go and fix my bathroom wall now?"

He wasn't listening, he was too content trying to stroke Roxas' face with his finger.

"…Maybe next you could try my sanity."

No signal.

"Then have wild hot monkey sex with my grandma Maleficent…"

…_purr._

"COME AND FIX MY DAMN WALL ALREADY!!"

Roxas was still palming his hand into the redhead's forehead, he also was trying to maintain his blush while the butter knife lay on the floor long forgotten. The repair man was trying to dive past swatting hands in order to feel Roxas' soft locks.

"C'_moon_, just one touch…"

"I-I don't even know your name! You're a complete stranger!" Roxas yelped, swatting even harder as the redhead persisted.

He straightened up and with a confident grin, he stuck out his thumb and jabbed himself in the chest.

"The name's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?"

Roxas blanched and turned towards the kitchen, all hopes of loosing this firecracker. Axel was all for following him. I grabbed him by his belt loops, and yanked him backwards.

He called out after Roxas loudly. "Oy! Let's get better acquainted!"

I groaned and yanked harder.

"You, upstairs now."

* * *

And although he obeyed, it was hardly the end of this chaos. Already that control was slipping with ease through my fingertips…

"Hmmm…"

…

"Aahhh…"

…

"…I see…"

Yes, and you saw that too fifteen minutes ago, are you actually going to _DO_ something other than make noises at the damn thing!? My eyebrow feels like its had at least ten fits with all the twitches it's done. It's now tired! So am I.

"Are you actually going to do _anything?_"

He glanced over at me, then back at the wall, bending slightly whilst rocking back and forth on his feet to examine closely, hands in pockets and looking entirely too unprofessional.

"…Hmmm."

"Argh!" I throw my hands up in frustration and slump down on the edge of the bath. Folding my arms and pouting, I level a glare with him feeling highly irritated.

"I'll need some tissue."

Okay. _What?_

I sigh and pass him the toilet roll. He was still facing the wall so I jabbed it on his bum and he turned, raising an eyebrow. He took one look at the toilet paper and the eyebrow cocked up another notch.

"Not that stuff, I'll need kitchen roll, dumb ass. So I'll just head down there and--."

"No!" He immediately frowned, oh yes, I was not stupid!

"Stop trying to harass my friend! He's already barricaded himself into the smallest cupboard in my kitchen, is that not enough of a fucking hint, you rapist!?" I yelled whilst storming out the room, by the time I had finished I was already half way down the stairs. I can only imagine that pervert had a successful grin plastered on his face, he found out where Roxas had gotten to, after all.

I slumped down onto a kitchen chair and banged my head off the desk. I cannot believe Riku left this crazy man in my care. He just simply buggered off at first opportunity! Did he _know_ Axel was a psychotic mofo, and decided to leave him to me!?

…oh man, he was in for a _world_ of pain.

"…Sora?"

I rolled my head to the side and my cheek squished against the cold surface.

"What?"

"Is he gone yet? Does my virginity stand a chance?" I smirked; Roxas sat down beside me and rested his chin on his hands. His big blue eyes studied me.

"No," I grumbled. "In fact, I bet he's up there humping the damn wall pretending it's you." Blue eyes were then accompanied with red cheeks.

"I'm never coming round again." He muttered, pretty sure that only mind-fucks happened at Sora's.

"He likes you, why don't you just give in and let him corrupt you a little, fucks sake you need it." He pouted and noogied me, I brought my hands up to swat him away yet a low chuckle was heard from the doorway.

Startled, we both looked up and saw the red head standing in the doorway, arms folded, leg crossed and looking entirely too happy.

"Oh, don't mind me…Do continue."

I scraped my chair back ready to charge and fling a special slap attack at him but Roxas spoke/squeaked up.

"Shouldn't you be doing something?"

"…Asking you out on a date?"

"Fixing Sora's wall-."

"Plastering you with licks and kisses."

"FUCKING OFF!!" I Yelled, anger boiling. Jeez, this guy is worse than… I cannot believe I'm saying this - Than _Kadaj!_

Kadaj for Christ sake!!!

Axel backed up a step and held his hands up in defence. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! What's your problem?"

"You won't fix my damn wall!!!"

"Not getting any?"

My face flustered from either anger or embarrassment, I'm not sure what anymore as I stormed over there and jabbed him in the chest. "As a matter of fact, I am! And I—wait, why am I telling _you?_ Just get up there and look at the damn wall!!"

I had jabbed him at least seven times whilst shouting at him, and his hand was now rubbing at the assaulted area as he clambered up the stairs.

I heard Roxas giggle (yes, now _he_ does giggle) as I rushed up after Axel and threw myself down on the bathtub edge again and sat there urging him to get on with it.

He gave me a look. I retaliated. "_Now."_ I growled. He wanted to laugh at me, I can tell but fuck, I was not going to back down. Oh sure, it must have looked funny to him, some guy who didn't even come up to his shoulders trying to boss him about.

I glared once more and he sighed, turning round to look at it. "Got that tissue?"

I groaned and realised I forgot to get them after all that wasted effort.

He smirked. "Don't worry 'bout it. It was only to blow my nose."

_Oh, _PAIN he will feel!

* * *

Another ten minutes of agony past with him just staring at it, and just as I gave up all hope he turned to me and grinned.

"Well, it was just as I expected!" I raised my eyebrows and waited to hear his analysis.

"I'll have to come back tomorrow."

That's it. _That_ is all he said. Now I would like to think I am an incredibly patient person. I'd like to think that I am reasonable— today I have learnt that **_no_**, no I'm fucking not.

Axel soon found himself being _dragged _down my stairs in a flurry of grunts, groans, curses and hexes. "Wait! Stop! What's the problem here!"

"ARGH!" He couldn't even see, oh god, I had to get him away from me before I blow a fuse.

"Hey- Calm down now!"

"OUT!" I flung open the door, Roxas watching the whole scene from the kitchen doorway, with a giant shove, Axel went flying out onto the garden path.

"WHOA!"

Riku, who had just been heading up my path, side stepped as soon as he saw me hurl something red and twice my size out m door. Axel flew past him and landed on his hip. Now standing dazed, Riku looked bewilderedly at me before I grabbed his jacket and pulled him inside, slamming the door shut.

Breathing heavily and still seeing red, I tried to calm down. Riku watched me amusedly.

"Bad morning?" He asked, voice laced with amusement.

"You have **_no_** idea."

Riku planted a hand on my shoulder and squeezed gently. _Ooohh…_ that felt nice. A warm feeling tingled over my body and I made a small noise in my throat, Riku chuckled. My body felt lighter and I felt calmer… it was such a strange feeling.

The anger ebbed away.

"So shall I come back tomorrow?" Axel suddenly mumbled through the door, Riku and I glanced at each other and then laughed.

"Yeah, but only if you're actually going to fix our damn problem!" I said.

The letter box opened, and Axels entrancing green eyes peeked through, he looked at both me and Riku, the warm smiles, and lastly the fingers gripping my shoulder. He whistled.

"Oy, from this angle, it looks like there's no problem at all."

* * *

Now sat down at the kitchen table, Riku beside me, Roxas across from me, I looked down into the glass and frowned.

"Roxas, what's this?"

"Home-made Lemonade!"

Riku also nurtured a glass, although his was also untouched. The big jug sat in the centre of the table contained 3 half floating lemons. My mouth cried at the thought of it. On my kitchen counter, what once used to be an unopened bag of sugar, lay empty, abandoned. I cringed.

"Well! Drink up!" He exclaimed, beaming wide smiles. I took another glance down and shuddered.

"Uh…Riku first. He is the guest here." I felt a quick kick under the table and couldn't help but burst out laughing as I saw him grumbling under his breath.

"How kind of you, _Sora_…" He hissed my name through gritted teeth.

He glanced to Roxas who had big blue eyes focused on him, closing his eyes momentarily he let out a shuddery breath before bringing the glass to his (yummy) lips and took a sip. I was already smirking, prepared for the "BLEURGH!" yet one didn't come.

My eyes widened as I found Riku taking another mouthful. He grinned. "This stuff isn't that bad, Roxas. Try it, Sora." He gave me a delighted smile and brought his glass to his lips again.

Surprised, I took my own mouthful, expecting a pleasant taste, yet my mouth suddenly burned with pure sugar overdose. The lemons gave a bitter twist and I jumped up, lemonade dribbling from my chin and began choking. I ran to the sink and spat it out. Groaning loudly I grabbed the nearest glass and filled it up with water.

Riku was at my back rubbing soothing circles. He patted here and there, all the while laughing.

I glared at jabbed an accusing finger at him. "Y-You tricked me!" I squeaked, horrified. He could only laugh as he continued to rub my back.

"You should have seen your face!" He grinned, giving a hearty laugh as he pinched my cheek. I swatted him away and pouted at him. "I can't believe you sunk that low!" I jabbed him in the chest this time, making his hand catch my wrist loosely,

"Hey, I never tricked you, it tasted fine to me!" He ruffled my hair as I stuck my tongue out at him. We both stopped as out of the corner of our eyes we could see those huge blue eyes, watching us, laughing at us innocently.

It was then I realised that I had forgotten Roxas was there in the first place. I was too wrapped up in Riku, he had stolen my attention completely. One look from Roxas, and I knew he was thinking the same thing. The biggest grin I had ever seen on that boys face appeared. I let my arms drop in horror as I took a step towards him.

"Roxas, Don't." Riku furrowed an eyebrow and Roxas grinned all the more.

"_Roxas…" _

He took in a giant gulp of air, I think even if he wanted to stop himself, his body wouldn't let him. The kid had snapped.

I took another step and saw his mouth open, one excited finger rising to point at Riku.

_Shit._

"SORA HAS A CRU—AAAAAAAAAAAH!!" He legged it, hollering at the top of his voice. I charged after him desperately. Our shouts and squeals could soon be heard around the house.

We left Riku in the kitchen.

_Confused…_

* * *

"Are you ready to goooooooooo yet?" Riku's voice hollered through the house, for the third time. So impatient! Sure, I was already running twenty minutes late, but hey! I want to find my red scarf!

…I want to look good. At least _try_ to.

Rummaging at the bottom of my wardrobe, I try to shout back, "In a minute!!" Obly started barking, thinking we were just making noise for the hell of things, and I smacked my head into the back of the wardrobe.

Rubbing my head, I caught a glimpse of something red and grabbed it. Eugh, last weeks underwear. Throwing them behind me, I kept on looking.

"…I never knew you'd be so willing." A voice startled me from behind. I turned, seeing Riku hold up the pants I flung at him.

Fighting back embarrassment, I chose to whine to him instead.

"I can't find my scarf!"

He took a look at all the clothes strewn on the floor, he must have tip toed through it all now to be standing in the only clean spot. His black shoes only millimetres away from a pair of beach shorts.

He quirked a brow. "I can tell…"

Riku looked amazing, slim-fitted deep green dress shirt, tight black jeans, long black coat cut just past his bum, and a black scarf. His eyes looked especially vibrant, framed by gleaming locks. Holy fuck… I looked down at myself and tried not to cringe. Sitting crossed legged on the floor, I looked defeated.

He shifted through the clothes and crouched down beside me. He slid the black scarf from around his neck and wrapped it round mine.

Wiping off some imaginary dust, he smiled and tapped my nose. "There, perfect."

Okay, why is **_he _**so perfect? Remind me how I got so lucky to know such a guy.

He helped me up and we glanced at each other,

"Ready?"

I grinned. "Sure am."

* * *

Out of all places he could have taken me, _all_ the places in the world,_ this_ is what he chose.

"Ifrit's Inflatables? You're taking me to an inflatable park?" I stood grounded outside the entrance, staring up at the huge sign casted in bright bold colours. The evening was warm, with a slight breeze to it; already the multi-coloured lights had started to light up, dotted around in various locations.

The distance shouts and cheers could be heard, screams of laughter and excitement, hotdogs being chomped and ice-creams _plipping_ gently onto the grass as they melted away in the hands of sticky kids.

"Yeah, it's an evening one, pretty cool huh?" Riku looked up at the sign too, hands in pockets and gentle smile on his face.

He started to move forward and only stopped to realise I hadn't followed. Turning on his heel, he tilted his head to the side in question.

"Sora?"

"I used to come to these things all the time. Guess I never had the time after I moved out and started working." I never realised until now that my mediocre life used to be a fun one, I actually pitied myself.

A warm hand slid into mine and a gentle tug had me look at Riku. "C'mon, lets go be kids again." I smiled, nodding as I let him lead me away. I never mentioned that we were still physically young…

Riku came to a stop at the entrance booth and paid for us both, my feet brushed through the grass and the music became louder as we ventured into the central area.

Everywhere I looked there was a different type of bright-coloured inflatables. Jelly Mountains, Ball pits, Adventure tunnels, at least fifteen differently designed bouncy castles… My heart picked up the pace to a youthful beat and I felt my eyes widen with delight. Oh gods, I want to go on every single one!

"Which one—?"

"ALL!" I finally gave in and ran to the nearest one, taking a leaping dive straight in the path of a horrified kid. The kid barely moved before I belly flopped straight onto the surface and flew up again.

I was insanely laughing now as I sprang to my feet, wiggled my bum, and jumped up as high as I could, my limbs rippled as I stretched as far up as I could go, only to feel that weird giddy sensation of falling back down again.

"RIKU!" I war-cried at him, he was still standing near the entrance.

"Riku!!" I jumped up and down, waving my hands frantically at him, just in case he didn't see me. He had watched me as soon as I nearly flattened the kid, yet I felt it appropriate the make him notice my elite bouncing skills anyway.

"Oy! Riku! Look at me!" I flung my body up, drew my knees to my stomach and let the bum do the bouncing. Riku watched on amusedly.

The kid came flying in my direction and we bashed in mid-air, I landed in a heap of strewn limbs and the little warrior carried on his path. Damn it, revenge is a bitch.

Raising my cheek from the plastic from where I face planted, I peeked to see Riku still standing there, chuckling to himself. I played dead for a while, occasionally bouncing slightly where the other kids were bouncing their nuts off.

Peeking again I now saw Riku taking his coat off, I felt my socked foot wiggle in excitement and soon enough I felt the weight of Riku approaching. Just as he drew near I leaped up and bounced away.

I looked behind me to grin at Riku, yet found he wasn't there. Frantically turning my head to find him, I nearly screamed as he was right in front of my face.

"Boo,"

My mouth fell open "How did you get there!?"

He smirked "There is no escape from The Riku" He said maliciously, wiggling his fingers in a threatening manner. My eyes widened and I stumbled back wards.

"What do you think you are doing!" I asked rhetorically. Dude, I knew my impending doom when I saw it. And those fingers were definitely sign enough.

"Sora." He grinned, taking a menacing step forward. It would have been exceedingly more effective if he didn't bounce a little.

"…Yeah?" I questioned in pleading tone.

"Run." He didn't have to tell me twice! My hands immediately sprung to my sides for protection as I barrelled through the innocent kids.

I bounced off of the one that had Riku trying to battle his way through the flying kids and ran to the next. This one was completely crowded, a perfect coverage. I scrambled into the sprawl and hid in the corner. I breathed heavily, the adrenaline flowing through my body. Fuck, I felt so alive, so…

Under attack!!

Pale fingers wrapped around my waist and began to dance across my skin. I wriggled and strived to get free. In the end I grabbed Riku by the arm and yanked him forward, the momentum carried him over my head and into the wall of the castle. I burst out laughing as he fell over.

We wibbled around as we caught our breath. The sound of air ventilating and screaming kids made our communication narrow down to quick glances of excitement.

He gestured for us to move out and then crawled through the crowd. I met him on the other side and immediately was hit in the face with the delicious smell of hot dogs.

Up on tiptoes, I smelled the air lovingly, drifting my way over to the hot dog stand I could see a few feet away.

"You know you are SO buying me a hot dog." I sighed dreamily, watching the fat man flip frying onions.

Riku pulled out his wallet and the man wiped his greasy hands on his shirt and picked up a giant hot dog bun.

"You look hungry kid, I'll make you a whopper with all the toppings." He said, already whacking in two hotdogs into the giant bun.

"Sounds good to me!" I turned to face Riku and battered eyelashes at him. He rolled his eyes and pulled out some money.

The man handed something the size equivalent to a real dog to me and Riku passed him the money. I darted my tongue out to catch the straying mustard that was spilling out over the edges. Riku was watching me so I jerked the hotdog under his nose.

"Want some?"

He licked his dry lips and looked away. "No thanks."

I shrugged and took a giant bite, giving me a huge hamster cheek. Brushing my hair out of my eyes, I turned bright blue eyes towards Riku.

"What do you want to play in next?"

"Ball pit." Munching on the food, we wondered over to the entrance.

The first ball pit looked like a fucking war zone. In every single direction multiple coloured balls flew, some victoriously meeting the target that happened to be another kid's head, or some straying in its path, returning to the sea of balls I gulped and looked over at Riku, who grinned and then with a wink, he flew in. My eyes widened as I dropped my hotdog in surprise.

Shit. It looked like suicide in there.

I was all up for fun and games, but balls slapping me in the face continuously is asking a little too much.

I sucked in a deep breath, then flung myself through the green mesh and into the balls.

WHAT THE FUCK! As I was flying towards the balls I already got hit in the head! What did they have? An 'Entrance Crew'?

Fuck off. Grabbing a bunch of balls I stood up and started throwing them in every direction. As I was down to my last one, a little screaming girl came hurtling towards me, straight into the stomach, I yelped and began to fall, hearing rustling noise behind me, a hand caught my wrist and tugged me towards it.

I turned my head towards the person but my breath hitched as lips met my ear.

"Caught you. Follow me, I've found a cool spot." I nodded breathlessly and followed Riku's bum all the way through three interlinking ball pits. We ended up in a less crowded one. A few small children were scattered here and there, resurfacing from the balls every once in a while to breathe then swimming away again.

Riku fell back onto the balls and sank a little puffing his hair out of his face and grinning wildly at me.

"I can't remember having this much fun." He sighed and lifted his hands behind his head. A stray blue ball settled on his chest.

I picked up a florescent yellow ball and lazily chucked it at his head. It missed and hit him on the collar bone, rolling down to join the blue.

He looked down at the ball and smiled, letting his eyes flutter shut.

I kicked my legs out in front of me and let the balls roll over my legs, burying them. Riku's pants hung low after he abandoned pulling them up, revealing a creamy hip bone, so I studied him.

Yeah, I feel like a giddy pervert here, but what he doesn't know doesn't hurt!

"Hey, Sora?"

"Wuh?" I answered stupidly. Damn distracting body!

"You having fun?" I nibbled my bottom lip. My immediate answer was, of course, yes. Yes for the last couple of days, in fact. Usually my life was so… mundane. Full of routine, and most of all, lonely. I hardly call a blob of ginger fat cat company. So when Riku broke through my wall, he made an impression on me.

The fact that I fancy the socks of him doesn't help either!

A nervous jittery feeling made itself known in my chest as I thought about Axel. He was back tomorrow to seal off our hole. Our door. I felt a little stupid but I considered the hole important to me now. Sentimental to our friendship. It hurt to know that it's being 'fixed'.

Would Riku stop talking to me? Would he just get on with his life and forget about me? I had to ask.

"Riku..?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you—uh... will you come with me to buy a drink?" I diverted. I couldn't ask him. I'm so lame, so fucking lame.

He stretched his long limbs and sat up. "Sure"

I avoided his eyes and made my way out past all the kids, letting any balls smack off my head without retaliating. This empty feeling was making me feel shitty. It didn't help that all these warm dazzling smiles Riku kept giving me was becoming a craving of mine.

My hormones were driving me up the wall. Whether it was because Riku considered calling this a 'date' yesterday, or the perfect evening we were having together now, but everything about Riku was driving my senses insane. The need for physical contact was over powering.

Before I had even realised it, we were at a small vendors and Riku was pushing a coke can into my hand.

"Here."

Oooh, his _voice._

I took the can and gulped half of it down. Damn, I was so heated my skin felt hot. I passed it to Mr. Sexual and he drew it to his lips and drunk slowly. The bastard was doing it on purpose! Of all the horrid things he could do…

…turning me on in a children's inflatable park is not a nice one! Jeez, I could hear it now…

'Mommy, that man has a pole in his pants…'

'Hmm? Where…? Oh my God! Don't look Vincent.'

Okay, time to let off some steam. With a quick wink, I left Riku eating my dust as I pegged it through the area, right to the quietest corner.

My eyes caught sight of some play tunnels abandoned by kids who considered them 'boring'. Running over to them I fell to my hands and knees and crawled into the nearest one.

I had faintly heard Riku call my name and couldn't help but smirk as I crawled faster. Reaching a fork in the tunnels, I chose the left and continued. Good luck finding me in here Riku, this place is like a fucking maze.

My knees were gathering scrapes and heat burns and my hair brushed gently across the top of the tunnel. The air inside of these small tunnels was suffocating so I found myself becoming more and more out of breath. I kept grinning though, the excitement was killing me.

I took a few turns here and there, somestimes stopping to catch my breath, yet always continued in fear Riku would somehow find me.

The plastics occasionally melted into different colours. I had crawled through at least seven block colours and sometimes the crazy pattern on some done my eyes in. I spontaneoudly chose a centre tunnel this time and eventually realised how long and bendy this one was.

Feeling truly lost now, I flopped down and rolled onto my back, breathing heavily and trying to cool down.

All this kid stuff was tiresome. My limbs throbbed pleasantly and I wiped the sweat from my forehead.

I had been lying there for at least ten minutes before finally I felt the tunnel vibrate slightly. There was someone coming down the tunnel where I was lying and I could only take one guess who it was.

I only had time to raise my head before Riku's silvery hair came into view as he rounded the corner.

AAH! Shit, time to run! Catch my if you can, Rikukukuku…

"Sora!" I gave a breathless laugh as he spotted me and rolled up onto my knees crawling away as fast as I could. My ears caught Riku's excited chuckling close behind me as I darted down a right tunnel.

I vaguely wondered why we hadn't encountered any other kids for the fifteen minutes we must have been crawling around for before my knee jabbed on a rock and I yelped in a _manly_ matter. I kept moving though, damn i'm so brave!

"Sora, you scream like a girl!" Riku shouted, he sounded out of breath, but I could still hear that cheeky tone in his voice.

"Oy! …Do not." I attempted to shout but I felt my limbs cry in protest. I am such a lazy bastard.

Riku's fingers drifted past my ankle bone and I yanked it away as though the touch had burned.

"Nearly had you!"

"But no cigar, Riku! You'll have to try harder than that!" I'm so stupid, stop encouraging him to try harder! I'm going to kill myself, my limbs were having a tantrum.

I noticed that our original pace had considerably slowed, and I was sweating so much my clothes were starting to feel uncomfortable.

Was that Riku's breath I heard? Shit, he had gained space on me. I was just about to pick up my pace again when I felt a firm hand wrap itself around my ankle, and with a sharp yank, I was pulled backwards.

My body collapsed onto the tunnel floor, completely defeated.

"Okay, okay. I give, I give!" I breathe, too lazy to even move my hands from above my head. I had no energy, I felt like a dead battery.

"It took forever to catch you."

Whoa! Was I too lazy to notice that Riku was half-crumpled on top of me?

From our heavy breathing, I could feel his stomach moving against mine, the sharp movements making me feel how delectable it was.

Shit…

I suddenly found myself very tuned into Riku. His hair was falling over his shoulders as he held himself above me. He had tinted cheeks compared to his pale complexion and his eyes glinted the same way his smile did. I could feel his knee in between my thighs. Accidentally placed, of course.

I also suddenly found myself _very_ turned on and _very_ much trapped.

…Double shit.

Riku, however, seemed completely oblivious to our excruciatingly painful (for me) position, as he was jabbering on eagerly about our long chase.

"…So hot and sweaty…" I couldn't focus on what he was saying, the dip of his collarbone was distracting me entirely, there was a small bead of sweat gently making its way down under his shirt and a few hairs curled lovingly on the bone. His neck was so close to me I had to focus to see it. My eyes travelled to his pale shoulder, and his prominent jaw line.

"…and you sure do put up a fight-."

"Riku..." I hesitated, not entirely sure why I said his name. I had said it so suddenly I felt betrayed by my own body. Yet I couldn't hold it in, those plump lips were staring me right in the face.

"I thought you were really scrawny yet off you zipped, I could hardly keep up..."

"--Riku."

"…just managed to grab your heel though, you thought you outsmarted me--"

"RIKU!" Silence fell upon us and our heavy breathing suddenly became really noticeable. Riku blinked and rolled his eyes down to focus on me. By the looks of things he suddenly realised how flustered I must have looked. He licked his soft lips the whispered quietly,

"Yeah?"

"...Just shut up."

His eyes widened slightly as he seemed embarrassed, he hardly had time to mutter an 'oh' before my hand sneaked its way to the back of his neck, fingers curling into the loose hair.

He parted his lips to say who knows what and I swallowed hard cutting him off.

"--and kiss me already..." I breathed as I yanked his head down and our lips connected with a clink of the teeth…

…

I…cannot believe what I am doing, squeezing my eyes shut more tightly, my fingers slacked and my brain is screaming a thousand different commands at me but I just blank everything.

Ah! His hand slides down my side and rests on my hip. He pulled his head away, only to look down at me, smile, then return his lips to mine.

I felt a complete uproar of emotions that causes me to feel light headed and Riku pries my mouth open softly with a thumb to my chin. I cannot help but moan in surprise as his tongue brushes mine teasingly, shyly. His fingers squeeze at my hip and I bring my hands around his waist, nails digging slightly into his back.Where ever our skin makes contact it burns with a pleasant tingle. I slide my tongue along Riku's as his fingers grip the back of my neck, teeth scraping along my bottom lip.

As soon as my lip is released, I open my eyes slowly yet don't really see anything at all.

…I just made out with Riku. As I let my brain have its immature moment of screaming "SCORE!!" I notice Riku is staring at me, his lips were slightly parted and he was breathing hot air puffing out onto my cheek. I felt dazed.

"Riku…" I sighed, unable to focus on anything yet only him all at once.

"Hmm?"

I buried my nose into the crook of his neck and closed my eyes.

"Don't forget me" I breathed.

His hand found my shoulder and pushed me back enough to look at him. His eyes shone with such intensity as he studied me I felt almost sick with nerves and want.

Without a single word, he kissed me long and hard.

* * *

A/N: _Wholly Addicted To You_'s final chapter is coming soon! R&R please! 


	6. The one? Or the Two?

**A/N:** -Wow, guys. This is it. This monstrous 30 paged long chapter is finally complete! I am SO gutted it's come to an end. It has been a few years since I started it, and although my updating has being positively _horrendous_, it has still been a really important project for me.

There are a thousand people to be thanking here. But I want to thank you reviewers and supporters. All the people who have given me giftfics and fanart, they all get put up in my profile with undying love. Thank you so much! On that note...

So, for the last chapter of _Wholly Addicted To You_, avert your eyes_ downwards._

* * *

**Wholly Addicted To You – The one? Or the Two?**

* * *

- 

-

_Bzzzzzz'_

"Mmmmh…"

'_Bzzzzzzzz, Bzzzzzzz—.'_

"Mmmmwuah?" I jolt awake and blink my bleary eyes open, looking around to see if anyone was attacking me. When I approved the coast was clear, I lean up on one elbow and faintly register that my door bell is ringing.

I groaned and flop back down. I don't know what I did to piss off the big guy up in the clouds, but I don't think I deserved_ this_. After letting the persistent ringing go on for a while longer, noticing they were now making tunes, I gave up and flung the covers off me, trying to tug my legs free. Noticing they were stuck, I peeked down to see Oblivion sprawled across them, happily twitching his left paw whilst drooling.

I rolled my eyes and sighed heavily. "Oblivion, oy… you, _yes_ you, who else would I be talking to, ya dope?" I was amused at how confused and surprised he looked when he cocked his head up at the mention of his name.

"You hear that boy? Yeah, I gotta answer it, mind getting off me?"

He looked at me a few seconds longer, stuck his sloppy big tongue out happily and scrambled off my legs, approaching my face for a big morning lick. I saw that tongue coming a mile off and scrunched into a ball, covering my arms over my face like a shield. He made that happy whining sound, curious as to why I was covering my face from his lovings.

"Obly!" I chuckled, pushing him off gently as the door bell persisted again.

I pattered down the hall, rubbing my arms when the chilly air caused goosebumps to prickle on my skin. Jumping the last few steps on the stairs, I grabbed the door, noticing the bell was just ringing constantly now, and yanked it open.

"Yo!" Was all Axel managed to say before I groaned and slammed the door shut in his face.

There was a sparse few seconds of silence until Axel let what had happened sink in and a muffled "H-HEY!" came from the other side of the door. I rolled my eyes and listened to his protests. Honestly, I didn't want to be dealing with this right now. As soon as I had realised who was standing there a jolt of dread ran through my body.

It wasn't from Axel's whacky appearance surprisingly either, but from what he_represented._

Closure.

I cringed as a bubble of anxiety I had been trying to squish swirled in my stomach. I felt light, the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end and I couldn't help but feel down right _miserable._

Despite that, when the letterbox flap opened and brushed against the palm of my hand, I crouched down until my Blue eyes were gazing into Axel's bemused ones.

"Woke up on the wrong side of the bed?" He grinned, although not as cocky as usual.

"Woke up to the wrong guy knocking at my door." I said honestly. Axel didn't seem to be phased however.

"Heh, you'd be surprised how often I hear that." I look to the side guiltily, realising that I couldn't hate Axel. After all, it wasn't his fault; he was just a guy doing his job.

"Yeah, okay" I said to no one in particular, as I pulled myself back up and opened the door, figuring there really wasn't much getting out of this. Axel didn't step inside however; he lingered on the door, probably contemplating whether he was due another door to his nose fiasco.

Looking me up and down, he furrowed a brow and frowned at me, obviously seeing my defeated stance.

"What's up kid, the boyfriend not putting out?" He said, jerking a thumb to the house next door. I half glared at his blunt nature, what was with him and sex anyway? And how did he know anything about Riku and I?

He must have noticed my confused look because he grinned, raising his arm up above him to lean against the door frame. "Heh, I had a hunch." He waggled his eyebrow and watched me turn red. I felt exposed standing there in my boxers and skimpy white tee, and unconsciously folded my arms over my chest.

"He's not my …uh, he's not my boyfriend." I mumbled, trying hard to keep the pout from jutting out too far.

Axel sighed and pivoted so his arm came across my shoulder and steered us inside. Leaning down, he gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze and muttered into my ear.

"But you_so_ want him to be, huh?" He grinned, foot gently kicking the door shut behind us. I nod, not sure how else to lie to a guy who seems to know every sexual detail about you as soon as he lays eyes on you. Hmph, why fight a loosing battle?

"So what's the problem, kid?" He asked, plonking us down on the kitchen stools. He reached into my fridge and pulled out some orange juice. I was only vaguely ticked off about him doing so, but the bubble of worry kept me from kicking him in the balls.

Hmph, at least he poured me a glass too.

I wasn't quite sure how I felt spilling my problems to this dude who has no sense of morals, but as he passed me my juice I felt myself explaining everything to him. He nodded here and there, eyebrow rising as I got to the steamy makeout session last night in the play tunnels. I was averting my eyes from him and felt my ears grow hot when I went into detail.

Did he drug my juice? I felt like I was verbally puking all my secrets!

He drained the rest of his glass and licked his lips, grinning at me devishly. "Sounds like quite the catch. He _looked_ like a catch, anyways, nice ass." He added, as if he was recalling from yesterday from his view on the floor.

I pouted. "Not helping."

He held up his hands defensively, shoulders hunching slightly. "I still don't see what your problem is, tyke. So I'm filling this hole of yours. You still have front doors, dontcha? And if I'm not mistaken you are _neighbours._ It'll be pretty hard to avoid ya." He grinned, as if finding this funny, yet I wasn't convinced. What if it just didn't happen? What if we were only aware of each other's presence because of the meetings in the bathroom? My heart sunk.

Axel saw the self pity in my eyes and groaned, rolling his eyes as he got to his feet, leaning over the counter, to look into my eyes.

"Look, Riku doesn't sound like an ass, and if you sit here worrying about all this shit then nothing will end up being solved right? So I want you to march over to Riku and have a talk with him. Because hey, if none of this gets sorted, then you two will never fuck each other's brains out, got it?"

You know, somewhere in Axel's sick and twisted musings, was some sense of logic. I really _did_ need to speak to Riku. I couldn't let this go. I _couldn't._ With some little fire settling in my chest, courtesy of Axel, I got to my feet and took a deep breath. I couldn't really think about what I was going to say, my mind blank and my body jittering. I supposed I looked like some punk on crack, but I could hardly do little about it!

"Right!"

Axel saw my newfound passion and grinned, coking his head to the side and gave me a once over, as though studying a creation he had just made. I suppose that is what was…

"Good on ya, kiddo. One thing…"

My body was tingling; I was all pumped and ready to go.

"Whassat?" I said quickly, running through all the possible locations Riku might be.

"As sexy as those spindly legs of yours are you might consider a wardrobe change first, heh."

I looked down at my knobbly knees and blushed.

"Right."

* * *

Fully dressed and ready to go, I clambered through the hole, feeling the top of my spiky hair brush against the crumbly surface. I made my way down the hall quietly, hoping not to scare the shit out of Riku if I saw him. Mog was sat on Riku's bed when I checked in his bedroom. 

I frowned, it was immaculate, throw pillows decorated the bed and the sunlight washed across the bed. I refrained from smelling his pillow and gave Mog an accusing eyebrow.

Yeah, he abandoned my bed for Riku's, he better feel bad. I don't care if sometimes I accidentally flailed in my sleep and kicked him in the bum, as my pet he has a duty to fulfil!

Turning out of the bedroom, I feel stupid as I opened his storing closet, as if he'd be in there.

Closing it quietly, I made my way downstairs, where Obly was waiting patiently for me to reach him. What? Do _all _animals prefer Riku's house now? I scratched briefly behind is ears as I wondered what room to check first. I headed for the kitchen, to find it empty, frowning I turned around nearly tripping over Obly in the process. He had taken it upon himself to follow me around like a shadow.

"Where is he, boy?" I questioned quietly, doubting I'll find him at this point.

I checked the lounge, finding that deserted too, soon the study was ticked off as negative too. Had he gone out? Well he certainly wasn't in the house.

I groaned, he picked the worse times ever! I quickly glanced into his garden just in case he found it necessary to plant his pot plants this time of morning. Fine! I give in. If the bastard was so rude to be absent when I wanted to have a serious talk with him then fine. By. Me! Hmph!

I swivelled around and headed back to my house. Mog was now sitting in the hole as if waiting for me with a 'I knew he was out all along!' look and I shooed him back over to my side. Obly lovingly followed.

Wait, wasn't Axel supposed to be fixing this? I cocked an eyebrow in confusion, mumbling about incompetent builders and went to find him.

"Axel!"

…

"AXEEEELL!!!" Did I step through a portal or something? Where the hell had everyone got to?

It didn't take long to find him, his snorts of laughter and wildish chants at the TV led me to my living room, where I found him sprawled out lazily on the couch, laughing at some lame show and looking quite at home.

I picked up an orange from the fruit bowl to my side and lobbed it at his head. With a dull _squish_ sound it collided and Axel dramatically collapsed on one side.

"Ugh! Man down, Man down!!" He wailed then proceeded to play dead. I blew a piece of hair out of my eyes and waited for the drama queen to recover. He picked the orange up lazily, throwing and catching it in one hand before turning to me with a smirk.

"You called, darling?" He tried.

"Don't you have a _job_ to do?"

"Sure, but it'll cost ya." He winked and grinned impishly.

I threw my arms up in the air and flopped down on the couch, entirely giving up. These people were impossible. I leant forward and grabbed the pillow that had lumped underneath me and threw it to the floor. It collapsed on Axel's foot and he gently shook it away, my eyes caught sight of the strip of flesh that was on show where Axel's top had rode up when he flung himself to his side and I poked it

"Put your dirty self away" I chided, hand flopping lazily beside me.

"Unf. Careful, I could nearly class that as molestation from a client." I closed my eyes and sighed.

"He wasn't there, I take it?"

I shook my head and sunk lower into the couch. Much of my bubbling energy had left me by this point and now I was stuck waiting. I hated having to wait. Whoever said patience is a virtue was obviously a right idiot.

"No and now I have to wait. Just how rude can you be?"

Axel gave out a bark of laughter as the door bell went. My hopes rose as I jumped to get it and as quickly as they came they went.

"Hey Sora, Riku wasn't in so we decided to crash around here--."

I slammed the door shut. Again.

No way in hell was Kadaj and psychotic cronies crossing _my_ threshold.

"Why you little shit head, when I get this door open be prepared for the biggest wedgy in history!" He cried and started banging on the door.

"Go away!" I squeaked wondering why it was me who had to endure this kind of torture.

"Goddamnit, let me in!" Through all the shouting I thought I heard some muffled sobs.

"Oh for crying out loud, Loz! Stop fucking _crying!"_

"I'm NOT!" Sniff. Axel casually sauntered over to me and crouched down, I thought he was going for my crotch, so I jumped to the side and he looked through the letterbox.

"Who IS it?" He sang through the small gap, peering at three leather-clad crotches. The banging came to a halt and soon Axel was looking into the eyes of the same colour.

"Oh, what do we have here? …looks hot." Axel muttered and Kadaj quirked an eyebrow. He suddenly grinned.

"Open the door and maybe you'll get a taste."

It didn't take more than a second before Axel had the door open and Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz were making their way single file into my cramped hallway. Kadaj and Axel were eyeing each other up before Kadaj casually yanked Axel's collar towards him where he gave Axel's upper lip an erotically slow lick. He turned his head to the side in order to give me a nod in greeting before making his was to my front room.

"Payment served." He grinned, addressing Axel before disappearing around the corner. Loz and Yazoo followed, not before ruffling my hair on the way past.

Axel looked beside himself, "Sora, I gotta tell ya, you have some wicked friends."

He turned on his heel and made his way to the front room, where I heard him dive onto my couch which inhabited all three visitors by the sounds of their protests.

"UNF!" "OOF!" "GAH!"

Before I made it to the door, I heard Axel whining in protest as they tried to shove him off. "What, what!? H-hey! I'm resting here!"

I rounded the corner where I saw him clutching to Kadaj's thigh, feet looped around Loz's arm, in an attempt to anchor himself. I watched them struggle for a while before Kadaj gave up and settled for playing with the strands of fiery red hair at the nape of Axel's neck. The sight was strangely pleasing to the eye, and I felt my cheeks grow warm.

I don't know how I had managed it, but somehow I had ended up having my front room strewn with gorgeous sexually charged men and not one of them was the one that I was seeking!

I felt the need to have a small fry like me around the house, just in case I needed to batter away and wondering hands. I felt like goddamned jail bait.

I headed for the phone, planning on calling Roxas.

Heck, I didn't need to outrun my predators after all, I just needed to out run my friend.

With that, I dialled the number.

* * *

"Yuuuuuuuuuup?" Was the sleepy reply I received after the 12th ring. 

"Roxas,_dude_, are you still in _bed?"_

"Yuuuuuuuuuup." Came the drawled reply. Okay, he sounded slightly _proud._

"Roxas, I need you to come round." I said bluntly. Hey, I might as well just spit it out. I turned to see Kadaj walking into the kitchen; rummage around through my cupboards, pulling out various items and food products. He flipped the switch to my kettle and pulled out four or five cups. Grabbed a whole loaf of bread and nudged me off the refrigerator in order to grab the butter. I growled at him for completely ignoring me and caught Roxas mumbling down the phone.

"What for? Got a room full of tigers that might pounce on you like you're a slab of meat?" He gave a throaty chuckle, imagining him rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and my eyebrows rose at his ability at being freakishly accurate. My eyes followed Kadaj as he grabbed the milk in one hand, some turkey meat and a lettuce in the other.

"Err, actually… yes." I said, lowering my voice.

"Heh?"

"Look, just get round here, I uh… I have a present here for you." I lied, knowing Roxas's inability to keep from presents.

"Okay, but will you feed me?" He whined in a needy voice.

I groaned. "Fine." I said, putting the phone down. Hell, I was feeding everyone else it seemed. Giving Kadaj a once over, I resigned. "Need help?" He turned, regarding me, supporting his weight on one leg, jutting his hips out, and held a knife and a juicy red tomato I didn't even know I had out to me.

I took it silently and we began preparing turkey salad sandwiches and tea for everyone.

"So where's Riku?" I asked, breaking the silence more than anything.

"How the hell should I know?" Kadaj said, giving me a look which clearly stated 'why else would I be in your kitchen otherwise?'

"Didn't he invite you round or something?"

"Riku? Hell, he never invites us unless he has to; we just came round because to be honest we had a blast the other night."

I blanched. How the hell did shoving peas down my pants—Oh. Yeah, guess they _did_ have fun. "Well don't expect every time we meet you can find new and interesting things to shove down my pants." I huffed, waving a knife covered in tomato juice at him. He grinned, wiping of a tomato drip from his chest and grabbed a few plates.

"No promises," He beamed, "Now hurry the fuck up and help me take these plates through."

I stood up straight and slapped a hand to my head in a salute. "Yessir!" I yelled and grabbed two plates and a cup of tea. Walking hurriedly yet carefully, I caught up with Kadaj just as we walked through to the living room. Axel was now resting his legs over Loz, head in Yazoo's lap, looking quite the epitome of an asshole not doing his job. Seeing us walk in, he raised his head a little and looked innocent.

"For me? Dyaaah, ya shouldn't have."

"We didn't." Kadaj mumbled, taking joy out of seeing Axel's pout.

"Hell, there's a plate for me, I counted!" Axel exclaimed, making a lunge for Kadaj, who sidestepped and Axel hurtled over the edge into a heap on the floor. Loz, who nudged Axel's foot from out of his face, took a plate and laughed as Axel's whine resounded around the room.

The doorbell rang as I passed a plate to Yazoo. I saw a blur of red scramble past me and before I realised what was happening, I heard Roxas's sheer yell of surprise as he was attacked by the flaming red-haired homo.

"SOOOORA!!!" Roxas cried. I ran to his aid and found him spread-eagle on the floor; the red head perched on top of him, nuzzling his face into the blonde's chest.

"Roxas baby I missed you!"

I took two ample handfuls of Axel's worn-green hoody and yanked him up. He only let go for a few seconds, before wrapping his hand around Roxas's waist and bringing himself back down.

"Sora, is this a present? For me?" he sniffed, genuinely believing I invited Roxas round so he could molest him.

"Loz!" I yelled, waiting for the well-built silver haired man to come to Roxas's rescue. My puny muscles could hardly lift his wiry frame up for merely three seconds, whereas Loz could eat Axel for breakfast.

Hearing the heavy feet approach, I yanked Loz down so I could whisper into his ear. It took him a few mere seconds to register the scene in front of him, probably not even realising that under the bulk of Axel was a small terrified friend of mine.

He stood over them, placing his hands under Axel's armpits and lifted him clean off the floor. Roxas came with them about a foot off the ground before he slipped out of Axel's grasped and landed heavily on the floor. I took him by his ankles and yanked him through Loz's legs. He blinked up in surprise as he was going through, seeing Axel's love struck face hovering above him for a few seconds, before Loz's crotch.

He wasn't sure which one was more unappealing, really.

Pulling him to his feet and dusting him down I smiled apologetically at him. "Sorry, I forgot about him." I jerked a thumb at the writhing redhead, who was now making grabby fingers at us. Roxas gave him the finger and made his way into the kitchen where Obly happily took this opportunity to receive attention from a new face.

Axel made to follow but I pointed sternly to the front room, and left no room to argue.

"Loz, take 'im away." I ordered at the new-appointed bodyguard.

Joining Roxas in the kitchen, where he was already rummaging my hidden stash of chocolate biscuits, I folded my arms and pouted.

Just what was this? A free-for-all? I felt like I was feeding a pack of pigs, or running an orphanage. My shopping bill is going to be huge next week. I rubbed my temples and slumped down at the kitchen table.

Just where was he? Every other acquaintance has happened to make an appearance today, invited or not and I feel like I was running out of time. I started biting my bottom lip in worry, feeling anxious and tuning out the loud noises coming from the front room.

"So, who is all that lot?" Roxas who had poured himself a glass of milk found a chair opposite me and grimaced here and there whenever a loud screech or shriek of laughter filtered through to us.

"One is the builder who wants your ass, the other three are model friends of Riku. Don't ask why they are in _my_ house."

"Right. So _they_ are the pack of tigers, and now _we're_ the meat. Thanks pal, real noble of you."

I grinned despite my on-growing headache. "Better you than me, buddy."

I heard banging and cluttering coming from upstairs and thought it might possibly be Riku returning. I jumped to my feet and made it to the doorway before Roxas called back to me.

"Don't leave me alone! I am small and_ fragile_!" He hissed. I frantically looked around me and found a whisk. I chucked it at him and he timidly caught it.

"Here, use this to fend off predators."

"A_whisk_? You're giving me a _whisk!?_ What am I going to do? _Mix_ them to death!?" Roxas growled, totally in disbelief at my reasoning. I shrugged and tuned back into the movement upstairs, taking the stairs two at a time, I felt out of breath as I reached the top. Damn, I really need to exercise more.

Glancing at a foot going through the hole in the bathroom, my heart leapt as I thought that I finally had a chance to speak to Riku. Taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly, I made my way to the hole and nimbly climbed through, greeted with Riku's bathroom for the second time this morning.

Not wasting a beat, I headed towards his bedroom, where I could hear rustling. I slowed down, hoping to god to walk in on him changing, oh sweet heavens what a sinful sight that'd be.

…I think I dribbled a little. Tiptoeing into his room, I saw a head of silver hunched over a clothes draw. I furrowed an eyebrow confused.

When he turned and held up a pair of pants, I nearly hit the floor in frustration. "Aha! Found you." Kadaj said, holding up Riku's boxers, all prepared to bury his face in them.

"Kadaj." I said, clenching my teeth together. He looked at me with genuine surprise and had the decency to drop the boxers.

"Are you attempting to make my life miserable?"

"Well, it wasn't my immediate plan, but sure…"

"I'm really not in the mood for this shit right now, so take your ass back over to my side and wait for Riku like a good psychotic social reject, okay?" I said, shoving him towards the bathroom. I really had gotten my hopes up, I was all riled in telling Riku everything and these bunch of morons were trying my patience. And so was fucking Riku, just where WAS he!?

Pushing a reluctant Kadaj through the hole I scraped my knee on the way through and swore beautifully. As I blinked back the stinging tears and limped a couple of steps a whistling of a tuneless song made me look up.

Axel was walking towards the bathroom, a sizeable tool box in one hand and swinging another object in the other, he looked perversely happy.

I rose a single eyebrow at him. He grinned, then continued whistling as though he was the cat that got the cream.

Looking at the now motionless whisk that he was holding in his hand, I could see that he pretty much _was._

I narrowed my eyes at him. "_What_ did you do to him?"

He looked innocently surprised, but gave up almost instantly when he saw my glare worsen. "I just showed his how _whisky_ I can be." He chuckled, strolling past me, opening up his tool box near the hole. Not before he placed the whisk in his back pocket like some sort of valued prize.

I watched him for a few minutes, measuring the hole and taking notes, occasionally scratching the top of his head and rubbing his chin, deep in thought. I frowned when he started chipping away rough edges, needing a relatively smooth surface to reconstruct the wall.

So this was it. He was finally getting to work and Riku wasn't even home yet.

"Axel?"

Green eyes glanced up at me, then went back to sanding down rough patches. "Yeah, kid?"

"Er… h-how long does work like this usually take?" I tried to keep it vague. If Axel caught on to what I was implying, he didn't say so.

He 'hmmed' and furrowed his eyebrows for a second, leaning in close to study the inner surface, running a finger along it gently. He was silent a few seconds before remembering I had asked him a question. He glanced at me again and reached for a chisel.

"Well, uh, let's see… a hole this big… can't say it'd take me longer than a coupla hours." He took a rubber band off his wrist and gathered his wild hair into a loose pony tail, tying it up he grabbed a bucket and a giant sponge and started soaking the wall down after filling the bucket up with water from the bath.

"Oh… okay… cool, I guess." I said, shrugging and turning to leave.

"But for you… I guess I'd say maybe four." I turned to see his wild grin as he sent a wink my way. Then as if pretending he had said no such thing, concentrated in soaking the wall down again, long nimble fingers squeezing the sponge dry.

I turned and walked back downstairs, but this time, I had a faint smile on my face.

* * *

When I re-entered my front room, I wasn't surprised to see Tidus and Wakka sitting amongst everyone else, handing out chilled beer to anyone who wanted one. The couches were full, so they had brought it upon themselves to drag my kitchen chairs through to perch on. 

Mog was on Tidus's lap, who looked ecstatic to see my fat ginger cat. He was feeding Mog chocolate buttons again and I couldn't bring myself to care. I looked around me, strewn limbs and various plates of food were everywhere within eyesight and the noise level was increasing steadily.

Wakka had set up Guitar Hero and now everyone was severely interested in watching or playing. I took one look at Roxas, who was sat in the arm chair, and with one knowing look, it was confirmed that it was _he_ who had invited Tidus and Wakka around.

He wasn't even remotely guilty, looking slightly ruffled from where I can assume the red-head had gotten his hands on him. I guess it was his form of revenge for me abandoning him. Hmph. Bastard.

A wet nose pressed into my palm and I looked down to see Obly standing there looking hopeful, a slobbered tennis ball in his mouth. I have no idea where he got it from but I found myself plucking it from his mouth and headed for the garden, patting my thigh for the long-haired black dog to follow me, he slinked past me like a shadow, waiting at the door excitedly.

I opened it and he ran down the length of the garden and back in a flash, waiting for me to throw the ball, I did, and sighed, sitting down on the high decking. Obly jogged back at a leisurely pace, looking mighty proud of himself for catching it. He kept getting distracted by everything that slightly moved, desperately having to go sniff it or lick it.

Man, dogs get it easy. Sniff a butt, sex a butt, done. Us humans? Hell, do we overcomplicate things or _what._

He dropped the ball in between my legs and it bounced on the pavement, I looked down at him from where my head rested on my palm and brought a hand up to his shaggy black head.

"Where is he boy?" I wondered aloud, not expecting an answer. I was beginning to think that he had disappeared off the face of the planet.

Whining, Obly brought a paw up to rest on my knee, rough pads sliding slightly on the graze I had gotten from earlier. I don't know what had come over me honestly. It was just… I had been happy before I had met Riku. I didn't have any one, sure… but I was used to it. I had routine and I didn't mess with it.

Now I felt enraptured, it felt like over these past few days every waking moment was concentrated on Riku, a happy bubble that started off as lustful eyesight, gradually grew without me noticing and now I realised that a little hole of loneliness that had been gnawing away at me was being filled.

I was scared because now I had tasted it; I didn't want to give it up.

I spent a good half hour outside throwing the ball and watching Obly stealthily collect it without fail. His glossy coat caught the light as his strong legs carried him steadily, tail trailing after him in a flurry of different directions.

After he came back, panting and looking quite worn, I took him back inside and filled a bowl of fresh water for him, watching as he, in haste, knocked the bowl with his paw, thoroughly soaking the floor around him.

I rolled my eyes. Thanks, pal.

I couldn't help but grin though as his giant pink tongue started sloppily drinking.

All I had to do was talk to him, then I can take what ever he gives me and get on with my life.

With a little bounce in my step I swung my arms as I headed for the front room.

I was surprised that when I walked in it was completely deserted.

Okaaay….

I felt the hairs on the back on my neck tingle and I looked around. The TV had turned to white noise and I shuddered, listening for any sign of human life. Treading quietly into the hall, I made to walk up the stairs when I heard rustling coming from what seemed…. To be… the cupboard. Under my stairs.

Right. What the fuck was going on? Making my way over there I stopped mid-step when I heard murmuring.

"Ow! ---that---- elbow----my ribcage!!"

Only catching snippets of the hushed conversation, I tiptoed closer and caught what was being said. I had to stop the bubble of amusement from rising in my throat.

"What the hell is he doing? Shit, this got boring half hour ago---."

"_Ssh!_ He might _hear_ you, fuckhead."

"---But I _really_ gotta peeeeee"

I slapped a hand to my mouth in order to stop the laughter. I just realised what a bunch of pre-schoolers my friends were.

"Why the fuck was I teamed with _you?_ You have the brain capacity of a_rock_."

"Yeah, well—FUCK YOU."

I heard some scuffling and what seemed to be a painful _whack._ I winced when the sound of Tidus's muffled complaints drifted through the door. Okay, so I leave my friends alone for half hour and they decide to play Hide and _Seek?_ Just, wow.

"Stop_breathing_ on me, maggot." Kadaj's clipped remarks made this so much more hilarious, out of all the people to be paired, low-tolerance Kadaj and shit-for-brains Tidus was _such_ and excellent choice, in my opinion.

"I can't heeeeelp it! I'm all hot and bothered!" Tidus whined, "And I_really_ gotta pee." I decided to leave them at it, feeling far too sadistic to relieve them of their torture yet. Hell, paybacks a bitch, baby.

I was surprised to see Axel still hard at work when I reached the top of the stairs, I guess I kinda pegged him as the kind to want to join in, especially as he could have won himself a little team mate like Roxas. Yet here he was, pencil in mouth, sketching on the bricks with a stick of white chalk, fingers were slightly dusty from the substance. Occasionally he would murmur to himself speaking around the pencil, humming odd tunes, sometimes whistling all whilst concentrating.

It wasn't until he paused and glanced up, double taking at the sight of me that he realised I had been staring at him for the last five minutes.

"Oh, wotcha." He grinned.

I took a few steps forward, leaning over a little on one hip as I glanced around the room. "You haven't happened to see any retarded guys around here have you? Come in all different shapes and sizes." I added.

Axel scratched his arm absently, looking up at me, eyes flickering to the side slightly as he tried to recall.

"Hurmmm…. Not unless you count Loz trying to hide in the tub a while back. I think he gave up when he realised feet sticking out of the end wasn't all too oo-_na_-tuuur-_rally." _He sang, jerking his thumb in the direction of my bedroom. "Might want to check in there though."

I sighed and turned to follow through with Axel's hints. I appreciated what they were doing for me. I wasn't entirely oblivious to everything around me; they were doing this to keep my mind off the wait, the anxiety. Well, it was kind of working, I guess. I opened the door as silently as I could, and quickly surveyed the area.

I was tempted to bash my head off the door frame at the sight before me.

In the middle of my bed, under the covers, was an awkward shaped lump, the very top of the mass rose up and down slightly in a similar rhythm. Seriously, Loz…. Out of all the possible places… you should have just taken the tub.

I was contemplating how to attack the man. I thought about prodding him to death, but that might result in tears, on_ his_ behalf.

I took a corner of the cover and decided a quick exposure was the best route. He obviously hadn't heard me yet, as the breathing wasn't quietened. I took a deep breath as my heartbeat quickened; the element of surprise was thrilling.

3…

2…

1…

Yanking as hard as I could, I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"FOUND YA!!!"

My eyes flittered across the surprised form, mouth spread wide in a happy grin as I exhaled sharply. And then… as soon as I had thought I was the_ surpriser_… I was in fact the _surprisee_.

Sprawled out on my bed, silver hair splayed in different directions, and a healthy pink flush donning his cheeks from what I expected was caused from the stuffy atmosphere under the covers….

Was Riku.

My mouth was agape in shock, I could tell, bobbing up and down occasionally as I tried to utter sounds… eyebrows so far up past my hairline that I was in fear of them not returning.

"Bu-but… Bu-but…you… wuh?"

After his initial shock, Riku propped himself up on one elbow and gave an impish grin.

"You found me." He repeated, nodding slowly, bringing a stretched leg up bending his knee gracefully. I continued to stare, in wild disbelief and warning my brain to stop creating illusions before me.

Riku must have found me terribly amusing, because he tilted his head back and chuckled a deep-throaty sound, which resonated through me, immediately sending hot sparks into my belly. He eyed me through half lidded eyes momentarily, before blowing aside a stray strand of shiny silver hair and patted the mattress in front of him, beckoning me to him.

I felt my knees tremble slightly but shook the feeling away and made my way over. My thighs lightly tapped the front of the mattress yet I made no move to actually get on my bed with Riku. That would just be… well, I have little to no self-control as it was.

Riku eyed the way I stood there and then smiled warmly at me. The silence stretched a little while as I watched how he used his hand to support his head, hair bunching slightly in between his fingers. I felt slightly uncomfortable, my whole speech slowly leaking out of my head with each passing second.

His eyes flickered down to my hand, and with a look of sudden interest, reached the hand that was resting comfortably on his hip and stretched it towards my own.

"Let me see your hand." He said, intently staring at a certain spot. I glanced down at it, seeing nothing wrong, yet he took it, and closely studied it for a few seconds before he gave an almighty yank and I was lurched forward.

I yelped as I was sprawled over the bed, faintly registering Riku's wild chuckles as his nimble fingers found my shoulder to steady me and guide me. I still felt my body bounce a little as the mattress soon settled down again and now I was on my side, facing inwards towards the fiend himself.

He looked me in the eyes, feeling much more comfortable in this position and beamed one of those winning smiles at me.

"Miss me?"

Feeling my face redden as flashes of last night flooded back into mind, I found it increasingly hard to keep my eyes locked to his so I settled to dropping my head against the pillow, effectively hiding my face as I groaned loudly.

"d'yaaaah…. You're _teasing_ meee." I whined, voice vaguely muffled through the soft fabric I was practically eating. Riku must have got the gist of what I said because he settled for another laugh. I smiled to the pillow, feeling jittery that Riku could laugh so easily at me. It felt nice…

Heh…What was I supposed to be talking to him about again?

Pulling my face out of the covers, spikes bristling gently across the fabric, I made to pout at him, but he just threaded his fingers through my hair and ruffled them.

I considered whether this was a good time to talk to him, but when he leaned down and pecked me on the lips affectionately, I lost all will to. So what if I had to perhaps talk about serious matters later with him, I wanted to enjoy what was happening now, this sweet intoxication.

So when Riku rolled us off the bed, lacing his fingers through mine, tugging us out of the room and leaning in close to whisper, "Let's go find the others, hm?" I simply found myself nodding.

* * *

As we headed down the stairs, I couldn't help but notice Axel's innocent whistling. I eyed him as he passed a sly grin my way, and I felt as though I had been tricked. 

Which, by any indication that smirk gave; I supposed I _had_ been.

The warmth from Riku's palm pressed tightly against my own was alluring me into distraction. I didn't even notice Kadaj and Tidus sprawled outside the closet scrappling in shouts of indignation and frustration. It was only when Riku started tapping his foot against Tidus's head did I realise what I was seeing.

"Oh!" I squeaked, hurriedly trying to find my next words to cover up the appallingly girly note I just made.

"I forgot to say I found you!"

This stopped Kadaj and Tidus in their tracks. They looked up at me in disbelief, which I think was slowly turning into anger, at least from Kadaj's side of thing. I saw him disentangling his limbs from Tidus, who was looking bruised and scuffed up in places, and it registered that I was in a highly dangerous position.

My arms clenched around Riku's bicep as I went to stand behind him.

"_You…_ You _knew_ what kind of torture I was in, and you didn't say a word!!"

I shrieked as he made a swipe for me, wild short locks flying past in a lunge. Riku had side-stepped us in a playful motion and Kadaj was now back on the floor. I was swept off my feet and I clung to Riku's neck as he jogged us down the hall and through the living room, laughing all the way. I could sense his competitive nature rising in amusement.

"You're_DEAD_ Sora! And your little_ bodyguard_ too!" Kadaj positively fumed, kicking Tidus out the way in a childish attempt to get past. As I was being hurtled through my kitchen, wheezing in an attempt to quell my laughter, I became aware of how much a group of friend's immaturity levels increased when shoved into a house for a day.

I felt my blood pounding through my body as much as I felt Riku's taunt stomach pressing against my side with every breath he rapidly took. As he scrambled to get the back door open, I urged him to hurry and realised that it must be difficult to open a door whilst carrying someone bridal style.

Peeking over his shoulder and seeing Kadaj swing around the living room door, heading for the kitchen without faltering what so ever, I screamed again in laughter just as Riku urged the door open. Obly was outside and was now running circles around Riku's legs as he jogged us to the bottom of the lawn.

"Stay here, my Prince!" Riku shouted dramatically, depositing me in a patch of wild wheat grass. The strands came up to my bent knees and tickled my shins as I watched Riku spin around and jump into a defence position.

He saw Obly jump near him, excited with the sudden burst of activity from us all and wanting to join in, so he ordered him to guard me.

Obly ran a circle around Riku's legs once more, tail wrapping around his shin before he bounded back over to me, jumping up and attempting to lick my face. I broke back out in a burst of laughter as I fell back, arms springing to my face to prevent his slobber, feet flying up in the air theatrically.

I pushed hard against Oblivion's strong furry chest just long enough to get a glimpse of Riku and Kadaj, who were now locked in a wild play fight. They were rolling around in the shorter grass, arms and legs flying wildly.

Obly managed a warm wet lick on the inside of my ear and I flopped down again, curling up in a little ball.

"UGH!" I cried, by this point my sides were shuddering in protest at the lack of oxygen, I tried to take a giant gasp of air, but the laughter was too strong.

Riku's and Kadaj's amused insults and laughter only spurred my own on. As Obly pressed his wet black nose to my eye, forcing it to close, I quickly turned my head, only to have his quick sniffing tickle my ear. I cried for help through my laughter and was surprised to find a rope hit my forehead.

Looking up, I saw Wakka grinning back down at me from my Yew tree, Yazoo perched higher up than him, watching Kadaj pin Riku to the floor.

"Hey brudda, grab your life line, ya?" He called, wiggling the rope a little more. He didn't need to tell me twice. I gripped on and he pulled me up.

My arms were loosing strength and he took my hand as soon as he could reach it and pulled me up the rest of the way, I perched on a branch and caught my breath, feeling the adrenaline pump through my body.

Wakka slapped a hand to my back and chortled. "By the way he was lickin' atchoo, I though' you were toast!"

He turned and cupped his hands to his face as a makeshift megaphone.

"Yo, Riku! We caught your Prince! Who ever wins da battle gets da prize, okay ya?"

I turned at him and frowned. "HeEEEyy! I thought you were supposed to be_ saving_ me!" I squawked indignantly.

"No hard feelings, bro. Just spicing da games up a little, yanno?"

I wanted to push him and his seasoned accent off of my goddamned tree. Of ALL the cheap tricks!

After hearing the new challenge arise however, Riku and Kadaj paused and glanced at each other. It lasted for around three seconds until they were at it again with newfound fervour. Their squawks and shouts became more frequent as they tumbled through weeds and mud clumps and quite possibly a few dazed beetles.

"Do not fear! My Prince! I shall be thy—UNF." Riku hit the floor hard as Kadaj tackled him; they rolled, Riku managing to land a knee into Kadaj's stomach, which caused a stream of profanities to follow.

"FUCK, Riku! You dirty… UGH, fuck!!" Ignoring the potty-mouthed behaviour, Riku managed, after much struggling, to roll Kadaj onto his back and arm lock him in a semi-painful grip.

"Sephiroth is going to be pissed if you bruise me!" He muttered, blowing some grass from him mouth.

"Yeah, yeah… and you bruise like a peach, I got it, Beauty Queen." Riku grinned, messing up the boy's locks just to piss him off further.

"You give, prissy?" He asked, finding himself quite comfortably perched.

"Yesss," He hissed, obviously sore about loosing. "Now get _off_, you weigh a _ton!_"

Riku relented, making a show of brushing himself down. I had to admit, I was feeling quite turned on by that display of roughhousing… and now Riku was flicking his hair over his shoulder like a goddamned tease. If he wanted me to fuck his brains out right on the spot… then he was making it very easy for himself. I squirmed.

He strolled over to the tree, resting his hands on his hips, standing like a winner from a fairground waiting to collect his fish. I was gazing down at him, admiring the rise and fall of his chest and the way his lips were slightly parted when I felt Wakka grab the underside of my arms and yank me up.

"Your prize, My Lord." Came Wakka's strong accent as he started lowering my dangling body towards Riku's outstretched hands. I felt like a damned puppy!

Riku's hands planted themselves loosely on my waist and they trailed up the further Wakka lowered me down. I ended up wrapping my legs around his waist, fingers spread wide atop of his shoulders.

"Is he house trained?" Riku asked, looking me over as though looking at the quality of his prize. Hmph!

"Yeah, an' da best part is that he _comes_ with a house, ya?" Wakka laughed, sliding down the rope. What was this tomfoolery I was being exposed to?

I jumped when I felt a nose against my neck, sniffing me like I was a--

"Hm, doesn't even smell like dog. Overall I'm impressed." His hair tickled my chin and I pushed him away with a palm to his forehead.

"Riikuuu!" He grinned, going in for another sniff but I held him back.

"I'm not a dog! You have one of those, and he tried to lick me to death!" I huffed, pointing an accusing finger at Oblivion, who was inspecting the strange lump on the floor which he could have sworn smelt like Kadaj. Riku's eyes followed my point and nodded.

"Dogs learn from their masters, Sora." Damn, my name just rolled off his lips—wait, just _what_ was he imply—

"EEYAH!" Oh my God, he did not just lick me. My belly was doing strange flip-flops and I needed to get down before Riku realised_ just_ how much I enjoyed that.

I wriggled out of his hold and fell down his legs. I stood up and brushed myself off, finding Loz standing in the doorway of the house, with a drink in hand. Everyone noticed I was staring and started to laugh at Loz's pout.

"I gave up hiding, I would have died before anyone remembered I was still at it."

We all laughed harder.

* * *

I went to check on Axel and how far he had progressed but was surprised to find an abandoned post. I tutted, he had been good up to now too. 

It didn't take long to find him. After noticing everyone was in the garden except for a certain blonde Axel had decided to conduct his own search. He had found him in less than five minutes flat and was now manhandling him down in my study. Roxas had been hiding under my desk, I could tell because they hadn't made it very far before Axel began ravishing him.

I briefly wondered whether this was some case of molestation, but from here, Roxas didn't hate it _entirely._

Well, _sure_ he was occasionally throwing punches at Axel's back but they were weak and half-assed.

"You know, I'm going to have to charge you for that."

Axel ripped his head away from where he was nipping at Roxas's neck to look over his shoulder at Riku, who had sneaked up behind me.

"Well worth it, my good man."

Roxas, who had noticed I was there, seized his opportunity to be rescued.

"Sora! Thank God! Get this beast off of me!"

I smirk, leaning against the doorway.

"From what I can see, buddy, he _is_ getting off on you."

"That's not what I meant!" Roxas called a slight desperate tone in his voice as he saw me turn and walk away.

"Sora--! TRAITOR!!" Roxas whined, then yelped when Axel gave a throaty chuckle and began devouring him again.

Nah, I was just doing a friend a favour.

* * *

By the time I regrettably noticed that they had all joined forces to help eat me out of house and home, I was stacking dinner plates in large portions and carting them off into my small messy kitchen. 

It took around four trips, arms full of glasses, pots and empty dishes, salt and ketchup. My arms ached as I brought them up to wipe at my sweaty forehead but I felt slightly pleased at my ability to tolerate these people and appear to be a reasonably good host.

…_reasonably,_ anyway.

I scooted around, rolling my sleeves up high above my elbows as I filled the sink up with hot water and plenty of washing up liquid. I didn't tell anyone, but goddamn, playing with the bubbles was _fun._

I swished the water around until a sizeable mountain of foamy bubbles arose and I couldn't help the childish grin that crept onto my face. I started making shapes with my hands, doing impersonations and extravagant hairstyles for my knuckles. I was right in the middle of impersonating Hand!Sora karate kicking Hand!Kadaj when Riku and Roxas strolled through, each carrying the rest of the condiments.

Roxas gave me a glance, and deemed it perfectly normal because he dropped the loud jars on the side and returned to the living room. Riku, however, was intrigued.

"Sora…. Just what are you up to?"

Uh…

"Playing with bubbles?" Okay, that scored you some points right there Sora. Riku's sexual drive just _shot_ up with that one.

"Is that what you usually do?" He asked, eyebrow quirked in an oh-so-sexily amused manner.

Well… besides fantasizing about you or rolling around my house in boredom, …yup, pretty much…

"No!" I said anyway, quickly grabbing a plate and soapy brush. Man, I had a mountain of plates to scrub. I dunked in the first plate and started. I managed to get to my fourth plate before I couldn't take it anymore. Riku was just _staring_ at me, I could _feel_ it.

Quickly turning around, suds trickling down my arm, I locked eyes with Riku.

"You can't still be hungry." I said, throwing an arm at the plates behind me. "_Mog_ isn't even hungry after all of that."

Perched on top of my kitchen counter, Riku shook his head. He unfolded his leg which had been resting on top of the other and lightly jumped down. He sauntered over, well okay, he didn't _saunter_ but hey! It was pretty damn close, and rolled up his sleeves in the same fashion to mine.

He grabbed a tea towel and it became clear that he was offering his services. Don't think like that, if it _had_ been _those_ kinds of services I meant, do you really think I'd still be standing _here?_

Yeah, I thought so.

"Here, I'll dry up." He said, tying his hair up into a loose ponytail and standing next to me. He was standing so close that occasionally our arms would brush and it was distracting me terribly.

On more than one occasion Riku handed me back a plate saying I had missed a spot and my cheeks would warm even more so.

I was in a mini-daydream thinking about all the possible times I could tell _Riku_ that _he_ had missed the spot, but the thought was instantaneously corruptive to my privates and I changed my trail of thought before Riku could comment on using certain parts of my body as a tea towel holder.

We washed up relatively in silence but it was comfortable and enjoyable, I'd pass a plate to Riku, our fingers would brush, he'd dry it up and put it away.

Ah, it was a match made in heaven.

My fingers were becoming pruny by the time the last plate was ready to be washed and seeing it, I eagerly dunked it into the warm water, excited that we were nearly done.

"Ah! Sora…" Riku frowned when I looked up at him in confusion; his eyes guided mine down to where I had accidentally soaked his shirt.

Damn, why didn't I think of that _sooner?_

"Oops?" I said, not sounding the least bit sorry.

His eyes narrowed but his frown turned impish and before I knew it, he had a hand full of suds making an artistic beard on my face. It tickled my chin and I tried to back away but he had a grip on my shoulder. I let him finish and crossed my arms over my chest, jutting a hipbone out.

"Happy now?" I asked, probably looking less threatening than Santa himself.

Riku stepped back and observed, "Not quite." He said, dabbing my nose until it had a big round sudball smothered across it.

"Perfect." He chuckled. I tried to be angry at him, but his shirt had absorbed as much water as it could and now a pinkish nipple was slyly waving at me, trying with all it's malice to get me in trouble.

I ignored it and grabbed my own handful of suds. Gripping his arm to yank him down to my height, I decided a moustache was in order. He closed his eyes and smiled, deciding that it was his sealed fate.

I stuck my tongue out in concentration as I smushed his moustache on with artistic flare. I gave him sideburns too. We grabbed spoons and looked into them, admiring each other's work. I only realised that we were fully laughing aloud when Axel came into the kitchen looking to kick our asses.

"Hey, dudes, _don't_ make me slice you up. Because I will. I am full of fucking food right now and it'll hurt me, but if you don't pack that noise in… I'll go all out." To prove his point, he made a few hand chops at us, before nodding and dragging himself back into the front room.

Riku looked back at me in surprised and I nearly exploded into more laughter. His huge surprised eyes and full bubbly moustache made quite the picture.

He didn't like me laughing at him, so he spun his tea towel tightly and chased me around the kitchen aiming to whip my bum.

Axel's whiny complaints and mild threats drifted from the hallway.

* * *

"I'm going, I'm _going_ already! Sheesh, you can certainly tell when your stay has become _unwelcome_ around here!" The redhead moaned an hour later, muscles tensing under my fingertips as I shoved him out my door. 

As soon as he was eating yard, I turned to boot the silver goons out. Loz and Yazoo went quietly, but Kadaj, upon hearing his rude dismissal, grabbed my pot plant and shoved his way out the door.

"I'll be taking this." He said, strutting down the path, over Axel, as though I didn't have a say in the matter.

I'm pretty sure he wasn't allowed to do shit like that…

I said a silent goodbye to my beloved plant and turned to see who was left. Wakka came through the door, Tidus slung over his shoulder snoring loudly. I stopped them on their path and checked Tidus over for smuggled felines and called it clear. My cat was safe this time.

Roxas waved at them, still standing on my side of the door.

"What are you doing?" I enquired.

"I'm waving them off! It's considered polite in _some_ cultures."

"Not that, moron, why are you still in my house?"

Roxas looked hurt, but recovered quickly. "You're kicking me out?" He took one look at Axel, who was wiggling his ass up in some weird preparation to stand. Yeah, I'd be scared too…. Nonetheless!

"Out!" I grinned, fingers sliding around Roxas's waist to land on his lower back, where I helped move him forward over the threshold.

"You wouldn't!" He said, eyes wide as Axel was now standing and turning slowly towards us. It was quite funny really, watching Axel's gleaming green eyes widen with love at the sight of Roxas hurtling towards him.

As I pushed him into his arms like a fisher feeding his pet _shark, _Axel was already enveloping his arms around Roxas's petite frame, making plans for the night.

"C'mon kid, I'll show you how to paint the town red, literally…" he beamed, turning to Kadaj and gang.

"You wanna come shoot some shots with us?" He grinned seductively, thinking it a marvellous idea to get them all pissed. He soon had an arm wrapped around Kadaj's shoulders, the other tightly around Roxas as he lead the way to their sorrows, or better yet, my freedom.

I shut the door with a quiet click and relished in the silence.

Riku had decided he needed a shower, so he… much to my dismay, left ten minutes ago using my front door.

I guess Axel definitely finished it then. I decided to take a look and it shocked me to see that yes, it _had_ been filled, looking good as new. I guess a part of me was expecting to hear it was unfixable, or that my thing for Riku was SO strong, it was keeping the wall at bay.

But yeah…. That didn't work too well. I ran my fingertips along the damp plaster. It was cold and I flinched away slightly. I could hear Riku showering and with a defeated sigh, I went to lie down on my bed.

I felt bad, the sun had set and the dusky light floated through my window and I realised that the day had pretty much ended already and the one thing I wanted to achieve today was totally blown up in my face by people who were challenged mentally. The most ironic thing is that I haven't even known half of them for more than 48 hours! I quite_liked_ being dorky and near-friendless.

Rolling over and tucking a hand under my pillow, I gazed out the window to study nothing in particular.

And to think the one person who always seemed to be in my thoughts and who stole all of my attention effortlessly was the one person who seemed grade-A in evasion.

Fucking story of my life, isn't it?

Gah, I felt so pooped. I was only used to catering one fat moggy who had an attitude uglier than Tidus's bare ass, but running around after that lot definitely had taken it's toll on me. I tried to stifle a yawn and pouted when I didn't succeed. Maybe if I just closed my eyes for a little bit…

No! If I do that then my opportunity to see Riku will be over! Kaput! Finished! The End--!

_Yaaaaaaaaaawn_

Absently, I rub my cheek into the pillow and let out a breathy sigh. Awww, I'm a goner, my eyelids feel like bricks.

Well, okay… maybe just a little while then…

* * *

"Sorrraaaa…." I groaned and try to bat the hand shaking my shoulder gently away. 

A breathy chuckle washed over my ear and I shuddered, curling into a tighter ball. Nooo, I was having a nice dream… go'way…

When fingers fluttered through my hair, I gave an appreciative 'hmmm' and tried to make dream Riku do that to me… it felt good.

"Sooora… wake up, sleepyhead." I drifted into consciousness and blinked my eyes open. They felt heavy and I focused on the fuzzy picture before Riku came into view. I smiled happily, not quite sure whether I was entirely awake or not.

"Ooh, Riku… I was just dreaming about you." I hummed, patting his thigh which was next to my shoulder affectionately. The hand that was in my hair trailed down my neck and rested on my shoulder, squeezing it gently as the breathy chuckle was back in my ear.

"Hmm, good to hear…" Then lips were pressed gently against my exposed shoulder and it was about that time where my senses were catching up to me. Riku was here, he was actually here in my bedroom, kissing my shoulder, listening to me telling him that I was dreaming about him—oh god.

I shot up quickly, looking dazed and confused. Riku's hand slid down my arm and rested at my elbow. He smiled warmly at me and then presented me with a small red box.

"I have a gift for you." He said, thumb rubbing gently at my arm. I looked at him and the box, and felt like I was floating. I nimbly took the box and asked, "How did you get into my house?"

I undid the gold ribbon holding the box closed as I questioned him, waiting for an answer. When he didn't say anything, I plucked the lid off the small box and inside, nestled between some brightly coloured crepe paper was a key. I looked at Riku in surprise, only to find him holding up a key as well.

"I used a key." He said. I looked closer at the key he was holding up and realised it was identical to my house key. Then I blinked and looked down at the one in my box, quirking an eyebrow in confusion.

"That's a key to my house. I got it made for you."

Oh. All of a sudden it _all_ sunk in. Why Riku wasn't here today, Why Axel took his time fixing the wall, why I now found Riku sitting on my bed when he didn't have any possible way to get into my house anymore without… a key.

I picked up the nestled key and felt my throat tighten. God, I was _not_ going to cry. I _refused_ to. I swallowed the lump in my throat and looked up at Riku, who was now unsure whether he had done the right thing by my awkward silence.

There were a few questions that I had to get out, but all that managed to escape was one that covered quite a lot.

"Why?"

Riku rose an eyebrow suddenly, but the smile came back when he realised that I wasn't angry.

"Well, I would have thought that I had made that quite obvious…" He said, tugging me closer by the elbow. A hot mouth nibbled on my ear before he whispered huskily,

"I _like_ you, Sora…"

I felt my breath hitch.

_Shit_, I think my heart just seized up and died.

He continued to nibble on my lobe as he carried on. "I can't bear the feeling of not seeing you when I wanted… you don't realise what you _do_ to a guy…"

He trailed off and the hot breath against my ear had made my entire body tense, every single muscle in my body was tingling and every hair was on end.

I am pretty sure my face was glowing and he chuckled again, nuzzling his nose into my hair and breathing in.

"You're_adorable_ … and …" He licked the entire shell of my ear this time. "…I'm _infatuated_."

That's it. I shuddered and flopped down on my mattress, breathing heavily. I was completely and utterly turned on. The key in my hand was digging into my palm as I was gripping it so tightly and I groaned as I lifted my hands to my face.

"_Shit_ Riku," My voice was muffled through my hands and I drew my knees up in the air as I tried to catch my breath.

"I-I thought you were going to forget me…. I was so sad… but now… here you are, offering me a chance to be with you… and I go and get a _boner_!" I wailed, distraught by the immense set of emotions running through me. I felt so relieved, if I was floating before, now I was a shooting star.

I felt the mattress dip further and my hands were gently pried from my face. I would have thought Riku to have laughed at my expense, but he was looking down at me with such awe that I couldn't help blinking up at him, curiously.

"Sora … you're crying."

_What?_

I reached my fingertips up to my face and to my disbelief I found them wet. Oh. Wow.

Riku lowered his head and began kissing the tears away. I just laid there and let him, too overwhelmed with the situation to even begin to do anything.

He kissed my eyelids, and my nose, my cheekbones and my chin. Then he reached my lips and it was so feather light, I wondered whether I imagined it. I slowly opened my eyes and found him staring down at me again. It was with a look I can only imagine that was on my face every time I looked at him these past few days. The look I probably had right now.

Then he smiled, and lowered his head to capture my lips again. We laid there kissing for what seemed like ages. Occasionally it would turn heated, tongues brushing timidly at first, before the rush of urgency overcame us and it became an outright wild dance.

I felt his hands gripping, kneading, squeezing everywhere they could, my body was writhing under him by the end, I couldn't help it. He made so many emotions run through me, my body couldn't take it. I was practically a puddle of squirming goo when we broke apart.

We parted with an audible _smack_ and I blushed furiously. My hands were still buried in his hair and his fingers were still lying atop of one of my nipples. My chest was heaving as I tried to steady my breath, but shit, I felt so weak.

As my mind cleared I sat up, Riku moving back until he was in my lap. He played with my hair as I laid my head against his chest.

"Hey, so you _did_ invite Kadaj over to my house?" I questioned quietly, listening to Riku's heartbeat.

He nodded, and smirked. "Yeah, I had to guarantee you'd stay in the house."

I nuzzled my face into his shirt, inhaling deeply. "Those lying bastards." I mumbled, not finding it in me to feel angry at all.

Riku laughed and wrapped his hands around my waist. "So, you like this key idea?"

I gave a tremendous sigh. "You have _no_ idea. Those keys just about solved every problem I had going in me."

Riku kissed my cheek then, before Obly came bouncing on the bed, slobbering excitedly. He cocked his head when he saw Riku kissing me and found it a good idea to join in.

I could see the cogs turning in his head and my eyes widened. "Don't. Even. _Think_. About it." I tried, but the gleam in his eye was too strong and I squealed as his big slobbery tongue made it's was forward.

"NOO. HAAAALP!" I tried to defend myself but found my arms pinned above my head as Riku attacked my other cheek.

"NOT YOU TOOO!" I wailed, but was only answered with some wild chuckles and some dog breath.

* * *

I scampered down the hall, hair damp and face flushed red as the trail of steam trailed after me. It didn't make me feel empty inside every time I was in my own bathroom any more, instead… it made me feel quite giddy as I looked at my smooth new wall, kudos to Axel. 

I threw on some clothes and searched the house for Mog, I found him curled up snoozing next to Obly. I don't remember having Obly in here, but then I guess he snuck over when Riku did. I nudged Mog with my foot.

"Come on boys, we're having a sleep over." I grinned, Mog didn't look like he wanted to move, but as clumsy Obly got to his feet excitedly, Mog was strewn over the floor anyways. I picked him up, grabbed a cake box with my other hand and made my way down the hall. With keys dangling noisily from my mouth, I some how got the front door open and clambered out, Obly doing circles around my feet.

I hopped over the small fence, praying to God in thanks that I didn't catch my balls whilst doing so, and began locating the brand spanking new key on my key loop.

Finding it, I opened the door with a nudge of my hips and Obly, after having made a clean jump over the fence dashed inside and barked for Riku.

I grinned, placing Mog down, who sauntered off to find the warmest spot he had recently discovered; Riku's bed.

"Alright, kept your ears on." Riku chided at Obly, as he rounded the threshold to find me holding a cake box.

"Oh, you didn't." He muttered, in disbelief. I grinned.

What? Arcs Arcakenum sold good cake.

He barked out a laugh and came to pin me against the front door. "Oh, Sora… that was _very_ naughty of you." He grinned, capturing my lips for a mere few seconds before teasingly taking them away.

I frowned and pressed forward, trying to reclaim his lips, but he moved back, keeping me pinned.

"Oh, _no_, Sora… bad boys don't get treats." He grinned, kissing the tip of my nose before turning and walking away.

"H-hey! You pulled the exact same stunt!" I roared, following after him. Why the cheek of it all!

He turned his head, locks of gorgeous hair making a display. "Yeah, and I got denied the exact same thing." He waggled his eyebrows before disappearing. I wondered what he was going on about before remembering that we nearly kissed before I took off after Mog in anger. Oh, gutted. Ha.

I remembered that it was now my turn and moaned.

Oh well, that hunk of meat was _mine_ now, so I had all the time in the world.

Yeah, I'll show him just how _bad_ I can be...

* * *

When I look back on it, I had once said that within every life, lives a different story. 

But now, well… now I'm thinking that some stories are _intertwined_...

As for my own story? _Well,_ it can't get any better than this…

* * *

**-The End-**

Shit. That's the end guys. I am totally shocked that I finished it. My baby... -wibbles-

I hope this was appreciated and I will actually be sad to say it's completed. So, well…. I'll keep it open a _little_ longer.

That's right. There will be an **_epilogue_**. It won't be longer than around 15 pages. But it will wrap everything up entirely.

I want to thank you all for being patient with me, and I hope you thoroughly enjoyed it. I'll be seeing you around! Oh, check out my **_Livejournal _**account for my future projects and details about what I'm working on next! It's in my profile.

-I would greatly appreciate feedback, thank you! -


End file.
